Life in Beacon Hills
by NightFall25
Summary: Bex Ravenwood arrives in Beacon Hills to live with her aunt and uncle and cousin Danny. She is soon pushed into the world of the supernatural as he she helps her old friends Scott and Stiles protect the ones they love from hunters, werewolves and the unknown. Set in Season 2.
1. Omega

Omega:

Bex was tired. At almost nine thirty at night all she wanted to do was go to the house, shower and sleep. The plane ride had way too much turbulence and the screaming baby behind her didn't help. She just wanted Danny to hurry up and get here. She sat down on a chair right outside of the doors to the airport with her 3 bags and waited for him. After twenty minutes she saw the headlights of his black Mustang.

Danny stepped out smiling at his cousin. " Hey. Sorry, I'm late, Bex." He said giving her a hug, which she returned.

" You're not late. My flight came in early. It's good to see you Danny boy. Someone bulked up." She said teasingly as she pulled away to look at her tall handsome cousin. They hadn't seen each other in a while but they were close and they always kept in touch. Bex was one of the first people he came out too and she accepted him and treated him just as she always had.

Danny chuckled as he helped put her bags into the back. " Yeah, lacrosse does that and stop calling me Danny boy, Rebecca." He said with a smirk knowing how much she hated to be called Rebecca.

" Touché, cousin, Touché." She said as she got in the car with him. He started driving out of the airport. " So, tell me what's happened? I haven't been to Beacon Hills since before high school. Is everyone still there?" She asked curiously as she fiddled with the radio.

" If by everyone you mean, Scott and Stiles then yes." He said smiling as he took a right turn as she found a station.

" I can't believe Scott and Stiles are still there. I wonder they'll remember me." Bex said out loud to herself. She left Beacon Hills the summer before freshman year and she was different. But, Scott and Stiles were close friends.

" They will, don't worry." He said reassuring her. " And Jackson and Lydia are there too. We can go see her after we get you settled." He said. Danny already told his cousin everything about Lydia being attacked and the new girl Allison's aunt being a serial killer who was killing people around town.

Bex groaned. " You're still conversing with that douche bag?" She said. Lydia was a good friend to her and she felt bad about what happened to her but she didn't like Jackson at all.

Danny rolled his eyes at my comment knowing her hostile feelings about Jackson. " Really? Can't you try to be nice to him?"

" I could try and succeed if he wasn't such an asshole but that would take a lot of work on his part. Why is it so important that I be nice to Jackass Jackson anyways?" Bex said smiling at her witty nickname for him.

" Because, he's my best friend and I don't want you two fighting. Just give him a chance, please. He's not all bad and he grows on you." Danny replied as we pulled into his house.

Bex snorted but nodded knowing it was important to him. " Fine, I'll do it but for you not for that asshole." She said as they got out of the car.

" Thank you." He said.

" Yeah, whatever." She mumbled as he helped her get her bags out of the back of his car. He unlocked the front door to his huge house and let her in. " Where's aunt Rachel and uncle Jerry?" She asked as they rolled her bags into the family room.

" They said they were sorry but had to go out tonight for some work thing and couldn't get out of it but they'll be back later tonight." Danny said as he carried the bags up the stairs and she followed behind. Bex knew his parents were really busy and rarely home. His phoned had a text he looked at is as he turned left and went down the hallway and passed a few rooms before he opened up the door at the end.

It was a huge bedroom with it's own bathroom and a queen size bed pushed up against the wall with a desk and a huge closet. Bex flopped down on her bed as Danny rolled in the suitcases. " I am so tired." She murmured her face in the pillow.

Danny chuckled and sat behind her. " You should get some rest. We have to go to school tomorrow and I'm going to help you get enrolled." He said as she groaned at the thought of school. " Hey, at least you get to see all of your old friends."

" True but I'm so tired. I can barely put my things up," She whined again as she flipped herself over.

" You're so dramatic and I'm not doing it for you." He said as he got up from her bed.

"Who was that text from?" She asked.

" It was from Stiles. Lydia apparently decided to take a nude walk in the woods and they have no idea where they are. There's nothing we can do now." Danny said quickly as he knew she was going to get up. " He didn't say much but I'll find out more tomorrow."

" Okay." She sighed thinking of her friend freezing cold at night. Why would she just up and leave like that, naked no less?

" Are you going to be okay?" He asked concerned about her knowing she was worried about Lydia.

Bex smiled and shook her head. "I'm just going to get some sleep." He smiled started to walk out. " Thanks, Danny. I've missed you."

Danny turned and smiled at his cousin. " I've missed you too. See you in the morning." He said as he left the room and closed the door. Bex got her pajamas out still worried about her old friend. Even in middle school Lydia was brilliant and Bex admired her. She climbed in her bed and turned off the light knowing Danny probably went to bed as well. As Bex fell asleep she swore she heard a girl scream.

" This is going to be horrible." Bex said as they pulled into a parking space at the school. Danny had woken her up and the nerves of going to a new school set in. She saw Jackson get out of his Porsche cockily and say something to a homeless man and throw him a dollar. Knowing Jackson is was probably saying something ignorant.

" You'll be okay." Danny said as they got out of the car. "Listen I'll go get your schedule and everything just meet me by the front office." He said as he walked away.

Bex took a deep breath and walked towards the school. She was almost at the door when her book dropped out of her bag. She bent to pick it up and when she got up someone ran into her. She stumbled back as someone caught her arm.

" Oh, god, I'm sorry." Stiles said as he and Scott who was behind him went to pick up the books.

" Thanks. That's okay." Bex said as she started putting them up in her bag and she finally got a good luck at their faces. " Scott? Stiles?" She asked.

" Yeah." Stiles said unsure. Scott looked confused.

" It's me, Bex. Bex Ravenwood." She said. They smiled as they remembered their old friend who looked way different.

" Bex!" Stiles shouted and hugging her. She chuckled as Scott did the same. " When did you get back?" He asked.

" Late, last night. Danny picked me up from the airport. I heard about Lydia, I'm sorry." She said to Stiles, as he grew somber.

" Yeah, we tried looking last night but nothing." Scott said as they walked into the school.

" Well, I'll help look for her. She was a great friend." Bex said. Stiles and Scott looked panicked. " What?" She asked.

" Just that it's dangerous and we don't want you to get hurt." Stiles said unconvincingly. Bex was suspicious.

" Yeah, but they'll be the police and other people out looking for her too. I'll be fine. Besides, it's supposed to freezing tonight so we need to find her." She said. Before they could say anything she noticed Scott looking at a girl at her locker.

" Hey, guys I have to go but I'll see you guys later." He said not looking at us as he walked away.

" What was that about?" Bex said as they reached the front office.

" It's his old girlfriend, Allison Argent." Stiles said.

" Oh, yeah. Danny told me about her aunt. That has to be hard on her." She said as Danny came out with her schedule. " Thanks, Danny boy." She said as Danny rolled his eyes and Stiles laughed.

" Danny boy?" He asked still laughing. Danny glared at him and he shut up. " Listen, I have to get to class but we'll talk later. Bye." He said as he walked the opposite way to class. Danny shook his head confused and they started walking to out first class.

All the other classes went well. Stiles and Scott seemed preoccupied over something but they were happy that Bex was back but worried that she might find out about what's really happening in Beacon Hills.

The last class was chemistry, which she had with Danny, Jackson, Scott and Stiles. Danny and Jackson were behind her. Bex sat with Stiles who was whispering to Scott who was in front of them about something. She could only catch a bit of the conversation.

" What if he's right? What if the next body part she takes is still alive?" Stiles asked Scott whispering but Bex could still hear them. She was confused.

" This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Mr. Harris said. Bex knew better than to cross him so she stayed out of it.

" Can you do that?" Stiles asked. Bex rolled her eyes.

" There it is again, your voice. Triggering the only impulse I have to strike a student, repeatedly, violently. I'll see you at three for detention." He said turning his back on him. Stiles groaned. Bex gave him a sympathetic smile.

The whole class laughed at Stiles and Mr. Harris. Bex could see behind her that Jackson was bleeding and Danny looked worried but she tried to put it out of her mind.

At the end of the day, Bex was still suspicious about what was going on between Scott and Stiles and Beacon Hills she wanted to find out what was it. Bex saw another old friend as she waited for Danny to come out of the school." Isaac?" She said. He turned. It was Isaac Lahey. He was another old friend that but she didn't know had a crush on her.

" Bex?" He asked surprised to see her here. He remembered that she left Beacon Hills a few years ago and he hadn't seen her since.

" Hey." She said as she hugged him and he gave her a small nervous smile as she pulled away. He looked at her and realized she was just a pretty as she was before. "What happened to your eyes?" She asked him noticing his black eye. She touched it but he didn't jerk back he just shivered at her touch.

" It's nothing, got into a fight but I joined the lacrosse team." He said gesturing to his lacrosse stick.

" That's awesome. My cousin Danny is on the team too." She said as Danny made his way to the car. " I can't wait to see the game." She said smiling. He just smiled back and Danny honked his horn. Bex rolled her eyes at him. " Sorry, I have to go but I'll see you later?" She asked.

" Yeah, definitely." He said as she walked off to the car.

Danny and Bex after dinner went in their separate rooms and started their homework. Bex was worried though. She knew it was going to be freezing and she needed to find Lydia. She got up and left her room and homework.

" Where are you going?" Danny asked suspiciously as she passed his open door.

" I'm just going to walk around. You know, get reacquainted with Beacon Hills." Bex said smiling innocently. Danny nodded.

" Okay, do you want my car?" He offered.

" Nope! I'm good. Thanks, though. I'll be back soon." She said as she went downstairs and to the door before he could ask her anything else. She sighed as she forgot her jacket. She decided not to go back because she was wearing long sleeves and just in case he got suspicious.

She started walking down the block. She thought about where Lydia would go but she obviously wasn't in her right mind. So, she thought the warmest place to be would be in the woods so she started walking there. She walked all around the woods for an hour and it started to get dark and she was really cold.

She thought she heard something past her on the side but when she turned she didn't she anything. She turned around and there was someone in front of her. She gasped and took a step back surprised. It was Derek.

" Hasn't anyone ever told you that you shouldn't go out in the dark alone." Derek said giving her a smirk.

" They have but I'm not really good at following rules" Bex said stepping back from him nervous but not scared.

" Who are you?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

" Who are you?" She asked getting her confidence back even though she didn't know if he was a psycho killer or not.

He chuckled. " Derek Hale." He said shortly raising his eyebrows wondering if she knew him.

Bex knew who he was but she didn't show him that she did. " Bex, and I should really be going now." She said

" What an interesting name. Well, be careful, out here, Bex. There are things that could hurt you." He said as he disappeared walking backwards. She gasped as she saw his eyes glowing red as he stepped back into the darkness. . She knew that wasn't normal but something told her to not say anything and keep looking for Lydia.

She walked around so more looking for her friend. She stopped as she heard rustling to the right of her and walked slowly and pushed back a branch until she saw a person. It was Lydia. She looked the same since she last saw her, just older. She was completely naked and dirty with sticks in her hair and dazed and didn't really seem to know why she was walking around.

" Lydia." Bex said. She didn't look at her she just kept walking. " Lydia!" She yelled a little louder. That caught her attention.

" Who are you?" She asked looking around as though she was sleepwalking.

" It's me. It's Bex Ravenwood." She said as she walked closer to her. Lydia looked nervous. " It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she took her hand and led her out of the woods. They got close to the street where they saw the Sheriff and Stiles around a crash site of the paramedics. She told Lydia to stay where she was to get something for her to where.

She walked towards them when Stiles and his dad finally seemed to see her. " Bex? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked. His father seemed confused.

" I found her." She said. But, before she could get anything else out Lydia stepped out and Stiles and his dad were focused on her.

" Lydia!" He yelled. She looked up at him.

" Well, isn't anyone going to get me a coat?" She said holding out her arms that were pressed to her chest. The sheriff looked uncomfortable and Stiles mouth was wide open as he tried to take his dad's jacket and give it to her but he just managed to fall on his face.

" Oh, Jesus. Yep, here you go." He said taking off his jacket to give to her. Bex sighed. Twenty-four hours back in Beacon Hills and she already found a missing friend. She gave herself a metaphorical pat on the back.


	2. ShapeShifted Part 1

Shape-Shifted Part 1:

It's been a few days since Bex found Lydia. Lydia's parents thanked her profusely and even Stiles thanked her for finding Lydia but Bex knew there was still something weird happening in Beacon Hill and it had something to do with that Derek guy.

Bex decided to go take a walk after dinner even though she had school in the morning she had to get from under the eyes of her aunt and uncle and Danny who were being a little overbearing since she got there.

She walked down a couple of blocks the streetlights lighting the way. She finally went down the street where the lights were dim next to some woods and she couldn't see a lot. Then, Bex saw some kind of shape moving a few feet away, it looked like an animal but it was too dark to tell. From where she was standing it looked kind of like a reptile and it was making a strange noise. Bex slipped her hand in her pocket before realizing she forgot it. She took a step back and the thing heard her and looked up and growled.

" Smart. Bex. Forget your phone while taking a walk in the dark and something is looking at you like you're its dinner. Bad time to be dumbass." She said nervously to herself as she backed away cautiously having a bad feeling about that thing. Suddenly she heard a loud growl coming from the woods. The thing scurried off. Bex let out a sigh of relief. She turned around to come face to face with Derek. " Shit! What the hell?" She said surprised, her heart racing.

" Sorry, I didn't know I scared you." He said smirking obviously not sorry.

" Did you hear that?" She asked her heart slowing down. He didn't say anything. " Did you see that animal?" He still didn't say anything.

" That noise was you wasn't it?" Derek started to walk away smirking. " Aww, what's wrong? Cat got the werewolf's tongue." Bex said annoyed. Derek stopped. Bex thought what a stupid thing for her to say, that he could kill her of he wanted but she said it anyways.

" What did you say?" He asked her.

" Forget it. Thanks for saving me I guess." Bex said not knowing how he would react and she started to walk away but Derek stood in front of her.

He could smell she wasn't a werewolf and if she were a hunter she would have tried to kill him already. " How did you know? You're not a werewolf?" He asked no longer smirking.

" I knew a werewolf before and your eyes turning red gave it away. You should probably be more careful." She said. He could sense she was really nervous but not afraid. He could use someone like her in his pack.

" Do you want it?" He asked.

" Do I want what?" She said.

" The bite. Do you want to become a werewolf?" He said slowly. Bex didn't say anything surprised at his offer. He started walking closer to her. " You would be faster and stronger, especially in a pack. You wouldn't have to be afraid of anything and you could protect yourself."

It's not that Bex didn't want it but she knew how being a werewolf could change someone's life. She experienced second hand the repercussions of it. Bex finally spoke. " Thanks, but no thanks." She said starting to walk away.

Derek growled annoyed. " If you say one word…" He started to threaten before she cut him off.

" Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, I won't say anything." She said leaving him alone in the dark thinking about their conversation.

Bex started walking back to her house not wanting to see that thing that almost attacked her again. She turned around and Derek must have left. She was only a few blocks away from the house and the streetlights were on and she heard someone call her name.

She turned around. " Isaac?" She asked as he walked towards her. He looked a little shaken up but he wasn't hurt.

" Hey, Bex. I was just walking and I saw you, thought you could use some company." He said giving her a small nervous smile.

" Yeah, thanks. I'm a few blocks away from my house." She said as they started walking. They started walking in silence until Isaac spoke.

" How are you liking Beacon Hills so far? Same as you remember?" He asked.

" Well, it's different than what I remember but does has a familiar feel to it." She replied. She looked at him and notice he had a piece of class on his jacket. " You have a piece of glass on your jacket." She said as he quickly wiped it off but it cut his finger instead as it came off. " Are you okay? Here, let me see." She said stopping to look at the cut.

" No, it's fine." Isaac said as he held his hand in a fist. " It didn't really get me."

" Please, let me see." She said grabbing his hand; she felt a tingle on her fingertips where she touched him. She looked at him. He looked at her and slowly opened his hand to see no cut. " I could have sworn I saw a cut."

" It's nothing. I'm fine." He said pushing his hands in his pockets as they started to walk again in a comfortable silence. " You okay?" He asked.

Bex was snapped out of her thoughts. " Yeah, just thinking about stuff. Is it me or has this town gotten a little weirder?" She said chuckling.

" No, it's a little strange but it's probably because you haven't been here in a while." He said as though he was hiding something.

" Yeah, true. Hey, do you know a Derek Hale?" She asked him. She saw a flicker of recognition cross his face.

" Not really. He was convicted as a murderer but he was exonerated because it turned out to be someone else." He said. She nodded even though she knew he was lying, he knew more.

Isaac looked down and smiled. " Nice boots." Bex looked down and realized she was wearing her black boots that she decorated with yellow lightning bolts and stars when she was bored.

She blushed. " Oh well they um… were…." She said trying to explain it.

" They look great on you." He said and she smiled at him.

They made it to her house and they walked up the driveway. " Well, thanks for keeping me company. It can get a little creepy out here at night." Bex said.

" No problem, it can get a little weird out here. You should be careful." He said.

Bex thought that was a little strange. " Why would I be careful?" She asked.

" You know, there was a mountain lion a few weeks back at school and you should just be careful." She nodded knowing there was something more to what he said. " I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow at school." He said as she opened the door.

" Yeah, see you tomorrow." She said as she turned to go inside that house. Bex walked into the kitchen to grab water where Danny was leaning on the counter. " Hey, Dan."

" So, Isaac Lahey, huh?" He said smirking.

" Were you spying on me?" She said realizing he was looking out the kitchen window. Outraged she smacked his arm, which he quickly moved. " If you were properly looking he saw me and walked me home. That's it."

Danny rolled his eyes. " Sure. Dude, I saw the way he was looking at you, don't deny it and he's not bad looking, either." He said shrugging. Bex rolled her eyes at him. " Whatever, anyways, I forgot to tell you this box came this afternoon while you were in your room." He said walking into the other room to grab the box and brought it in.

" Thanks, Danny. They're my stars and knives." Bex said grinning as she grabbed it.

" I still think it's weird that you collect throwing knives." He said as she went up the stairs to her room.

" They're stars too and It's not weird it's a unique and it could come in handy one day!" She shouted back at him as she closed the door to her room. She put up her knives in the closet and decided to look at them later.

" Hey, I have practice in a few so I got to go." Danny said as they got out of the car in the parking lot of their school. Today was the first day Lydia was back.

" Okay, no problem. I have a free period anyways so I'll see you in a few." Bex said as she bent to tie her shoes motioning him to go in without her. She stood up and started to walk to the front steps of the school where Allison and Lydia stood. Lydia saw her and motioned her over. " Hey, are you feeling okay?" She asked her smiling at Lydia and Allison who smiled back.

" Yep and they told me that if it wasn't for you they may not have found me so thank you." Lydia said seriously.

" You're welcome. I'm just glad you're okay." Bex replied.

" Oh, I forgot to introduce you two." She said motioning between Bex and Allison. " Bex Ravenwood this is Allison Argent." She said. Bex recognized her name immediately and Allison hoped she would overlook it, which she did.

Allison gave her a small smile. " Hey, nice to meet you and thank you for finding Lydia. We were all worried sick."

" It was not trouble. Do they know what happened?" Bex asked her.

"They called it a fugue state which is basically a way of saying we have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days. But, personally I don't care. I lost nine pounds!" Lydia said motioning to her body.

Allison and Bex smiled. " Are you ready for this?" Allison asked Lydia.

" Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." Lydia said. Allison looked shocked that she just came out and said it.

" Yep, that's the Lydia Martin, I remember." Bex said giving Allison a sympathetic smile. Allison laughed a little as they walked into school and everyone stopped and stared, which made them all a little uncomfortable.

Lydia looked a little nervous with all those staring eyes. " Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison whispered to her. Bex stifled a laugh. Lydia composed herself. She flipped her hair and walked off with confidence.

" Ladies and gentleman the epic return of Lydia Martin." Bex whispered to Allison who smiled in response. " I'll see you guys later." She said walking the opposite way of them.

Bex walked to her locker and put her books in grabbing her jacket and her backpack as she left. She walked out onto the lacrosse field where the team was getting ready for practice. She saw Jackson talking to a guy that Danny said was called Matt. She spotted Stiles and Scott who were on the bench talking. " Hey, guys!" She said taking a seat on the bleachers behind them.

" Hey, Bex! What are you doing?" Scott asked nervously.

"Free period. I wanted to see you guys play." She said smiling. Just then coach called them over. They looked like they wanted to say something else. " Go! We'll talk later." She said and they ran off. She spotted Isaac on the field and she waved a little as he smiled back.

She saw Stiles go stand in the line behind Isaac while Scott went to stand in front of the goal. The coach blew his whistle and Scott ran and tackled one of the players. He helped him up and started sniffing him.

" McCall!" Finstock yelled. " Usually the goalie…. stays somewhere in the vicinity of the actual goal." He said to Scott.

" Yes, coach." Scott said as Bex started laughing quietly. Scott went back and tackled the next player again. He started sniffing his helmet too. He got up.

" McCall!" Finstock yelled again. " The position is goal keeper not goal abandoner." He said.

" Sorry, coach." Scott said going back to the goal. He just came back and did the same thing. Finstock threw his hands up in frustration and went over to Stiles. Bex was close enough that she could hear them.

" Stilinski! What the hell is wrong with your friend?" Finstock said grabbing him by his helmet.

" Uh….he's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough his jaw line kind of uneven." Stiles said quickly. Bex laughed.

" That's interesting." Finstock said thoughtfully letting go of him and walking away. Bex looked at Stiles and he just shrugged.

Danny was up next. Bex was worried that Scott might hurt him. He ran tackled him too and they twisted in the air before they hit the ground. He didn't look too bad and started to sniff him too. " It's Armani." Danny said.

" What?" Scott asked confused.

" My aftershave, Armani." Danny clarified.

" Oh! It's nice." Scott said smiling.

" McCall!" Finstock yelled louder. " Come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs until you die! It'll be the first suicide run that'll actually end in a suicide." Finstock threatened as Scott got off of Danny. " Got it?"

" Yes, coach." Scott said again. Danny got up and Bex mouthed if he was okay and he nodded. Jackson went to go sit the practice out. Isaac was up next. They both ran and collided with each other in the air.

As soon as Isaac and Scott hit the ground Bex saw them in a crouching position. As Isaac's grayish-blue eyes and Scott's brown eyes started changing to yellow, she got a clear look at them. Bex looked down hoping that they didn't notice her staring. She finally understood why Scott and Stiles were acting odd and why Isaac seemed different.

Bex looked up and saw the sheriff and two other cops coming their way.

The game stopped as the cops took Isaac to the side to talk to him. Bex went over to Scott and Stiles who were talking wanting some answers.


	3. ShapeShifted Part 2

Shape-Shifted Part 2:

" We need to talk!" Bex said grabbing them tightly by their arms and pulling them to the side.

" Ow! What the hell?" Stiles said rubbing his arm as she let go.

" Why the hell didn't you tell me? Yeah, I get that I just got here but I'm your friend!" Bex said in a quiet outraged tone. Stiles and Scott looked nervously at each other.

" What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

" I know what you are. I know you're a werewolf and before you ask how I know I saw your eyes. Anyone else would think that their eyes were playing tricks on them but I know the difference." Bex whispered to Scott who looked shocked.

" How do you know?" Stiles asked just as surprised.

" I knew one. I was friends with one. Dude, It's a long story." Bex said. " Point is you should have told me! Do you not trust me?" She said a little upset.

" No, of course not. It's just that there are others and it's confusing and dangerous and we didn't want you to get hurt.' Scott said apologetically.

" Okay, you can fill me on everything that has happened later. First what are the hell are the cops doing here?" She asked looking over to them talking to Isaac.

" His father's dead. They think he was murdered." Scott said to Bex and Stiles.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked voicing Bex's question.

" I'm not sure why?" Scott asked his eyes still on them.

" Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty four hours." Stiles said.

" Like overnight?" Scott asked.

" During the full moon." Stiles said.

" Fantastic." Bex said sarcastically rubbing her forehead.

" Are these holding cells good at holding people?" Scott asked.

" People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good." Stiles said.

" Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott said.

Stiles looked at him and Bex. " Yeah."

" He does." Scott said. The day went by immensely slow for Bex, she finally met up with Scott and Stiles in Chemistry where Danny already was. Scott and Stiles sat together in front of Bex who was sitting by herself but talking to them.

" Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked Stiles.

" Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving. " Stiles replied. Bex was listening, though she was confused.

" Does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Bex asked him.

" Unless he has solid evidence or a witness. Wait…." Stiles said getting an idea. He turned to Danny. " Danny! Where's Jackson?"

" In the principal's office talking to your dad." He said nonchalantly.

" What? Why?" Stiles asked.

" Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." He said. Stiles turned back to us as Danny went back to work.

" Witness." Scott said simply.

" We've got to get to the principal's office." Stiles said.

" How?" Scott asked. Bex finished her work.

" Every please turn to page seventy three." Mr. Harris said. Someone throw a wad of paper at his head. Bex looked up and stifled a laugh as he turned around. The classed laughed. " Who in the hell did that?"

Stiles and Scott pointed to each other and Bex. Before she could explain what happened they were all sent to the principal's office.

On their way to the principal's office Bex slapped both of them upside their heads. " Ow! What was that for?" Stiles asked as they sat down.

" For blaming it on me." She replied.

"It's your own personal welcome back." Stiles said. Bex gave him a sarcastic smile even though she liked that they weren't keeping her out of it. Scott was listening intently to what they were saying in the office. Bex was mad once he told them that Jackson knew that Isaac's father was beating him.

The sheriff came out and Stiles quickly covered his face with a magazine and Bex stifled a laugh. " Hi Scott, Rebecca." He said ignoring his son.

" Hi." They replied as he left. Stiles put down the magazine.

Suddenly, the new principal stepped out. " Come on in." He said with a creepy smile. We all sat down in his office and the principal sat behind his desk with our files.

" Scott McCall, academically not the most accomplished but I see you have become quite the star athlete." He said. " Mr. Stilinski, perfect grades but little to no extra curricular activities. Maybe you should try lacrosse."

" Actually I'm on.." Stiles began.

" Hold on. Rebecca Ravenwood. New student, great grades so far, no extra curricular activities." He said.

" Yeah, I haven't really seen anything yet." Bex began but he held up his finger looking at Scott.

" McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter." He said looking at him.

" We were dating but no anymore. Not dating. Not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other." He said quickly. Bex could tell he was lying.

" Relax Scott you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." He said smiling a little.

" Just a hard break up." Scott explained.

" Now that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me. Now listen guys yes I am the principal but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy." He said.

Stiles scoffed. "Is that so?"

" However this being my first day I really need to support my teachers so unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." He said narrowing his eyes at Stiles. Scott also looked at him. Bex gave him a pleading look. Stiles looked up and sighed.

Bex and them left the office. Stiles went the other way to detention while Scott and Bex ran to the front doors. They made it just in time to see the police driving off with Isaac in the backseat.

" What do we do?" Bex asked running a hand through her hair. Scott shook his head as they were about to head back inside a black car pulled up. Bex recognized Derek in the front seat wearing glasses.

" Get in." He said.

" Are you serious? You did that, that's your fault." He said pointing at the way the car went.

" I know that. Now get in the car and help me." He said.

" No I've got a better idea. I'm going to call a lawyer because a lawyer might have an actual chance of getting him out before the moon goes up." He said as he Bex walked down the stairs. Bex was thinking it all over. They needed Derek's help and she knew it.

" Not when they do a real search of the house." He said urgently.

" What do you mean?" Bex asked him.

" Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse!" Derek said. He opened the door. Bex got in the backseat knowing Scott would follow her. She texted Danny that she got a ride with Scott and was going to go study. On the way Scott explained everything to her about the Argents, the hunters, the alpha and what has happened.

" Wow. That's a lot to process." Bex said getting out of the car.

" How did you know? About werewolves I mean?" Scott asked as he shut the car door behind them.

" Long story for another time." Bex said looking down, avoiding the question. Scott nodded knowing she didn't want to talk about it. Derek opened the door to Isaac's house and they walked in.

" So, if Isaac didn't kill his father who did?" Scott asked him turning on the flashlight he had.

" I don't know yet." Derek said.

" Well, then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked. Bex glared at him.

" Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." He said looking at him.

" You saw the lacrosse thing today." Scott said embarrassed.

" Yeah." Derek said and Bex snickered.

" Did it look that bad?" He asked.

Derek put a hand on his shoulder. " Yeah." They walked to the door to the basement, which he opened. " You want to learn? Start now." Scott went downstairs. Derek looked at Bex and motioned for her to go next.

" What's down there?" Bex asked a little nervous.

" Motive." Derek said.

" What am I looking for?" Scott asked looking around.

" Follow your senses." He replied. Scott and Bex looked around the basement, which was a mess and covered with random items.

" What happened down here?" Scott asked.

" The kind of thing that leaves an impression." Derek said. Bex looked down on the ground and she motioned Scott to look down as well. Scott traced his nails over what looked like to be claw marks. He then saw a huge freezer and they walked over to it. Scott was about to open it when Derek popped up with a flashlight on it.

" Open it." He said to him. He opened it. Inside were more scratch marks all around it some with blood. Bex felt sick thinking about Isaac being locked in there and looked away.

" This is why he said yes to you!" Scott said.

" Everyone wants power." Derek said.

" If we help you, you have to stop. You can't be going around turning people into werewolves." Scott said.

" I can if they're willing." Derek argued. His eyes flashed over to Bex who met them for a second before looking away.

" Did you tell Isaac about the Argents, about being hunted?" Scott asked.

" Yes and he still asked." He said.

" Then, he's an idiot." Scott said to which Bex nudged him in the ribs.

" And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Derek retaliated. Scott looked up. " Yeah, I know your little secret. And if I know how long do you think it's going to take them to find out? You saw what happened to an Omega." He put a hand on his shoulder. " With me you learn how to use all of your senses! With me you learn control!" He picked up Scott's hand that was starting to turn into claws. " Even on a full moon." Scott pulled it away from him.

" If I'm with you, I lose her." Scott said.

" You're going to lose her anyway. You know that." Derek stated as he began to walk away. Bex looked at Scott who nodded.

" Wait! I'm not part of your pack but I want him out. It's my responsibility too." Scott said as Derek stopped and looked back.

" Why because he's one of us?" Derek asked.

" Because he's innocent." Scott said. He called Stiles and told him to meet Derek at the station and told him he was going to stay here because of the full moon. Allison was going to meet him there. Apparently, Stiles told her that Bex knows everything now.

" I'm going with them." Bex said Derek was about to leave. He stopped.

" No way!" Scott took her and brought her to the side. " I don't think you should be alone with him." He whispered quietly in her ear.

Bex rolled her eyes. " I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. You know that. Wouldn't I be safer around him than you on a full moon?" She replied.

" Yeah, but I won't you. Becca, I'm serious. He's dangerous." He pleaded with his friend.

" I get that. I'm not stupid but I need to help Isaac and this is the best way. I'll be fine, Scott." She replied.

He sighed knowing that she wouldn't change her mind. " Fine, just be careful." He said. He hugged her.

" You too." She said walking up the stairs in front of Derek who was right behind her. She walked out the house and got in the passenger seat as he got in the drivers seat and started driving. " What's the plan?" She asked ending the awkward silence.

" I don't know yet." He said. She looked out the window. " The offer still stands you know." She looked down and didn't say anything. " And don't say you don't want it either."

" I didn't say that but I know what could happen if you don't have any control over it." She said.

" But, I would teach you how to control it. You could protect yourself and your family and friends which is something that you may not be able to do now." He said appealing to her. She knew he was right and there was a part of her that did want it. He could sense that.

" I can't make that decision now." She said as they pulled a few blocks away from the sheriff's station. Stiles had the car running and were waiting for them.

" That's okay. The offer's always there." He said as they got out. Bex reached the car and got in the back as Derek got in the passenger seat.

" Hey!" Stiles said to her. " In disbelief yet?" He asked.

" You have no idea." She said as he drove for a few and pulled up in front of the sheriff station. Stiles shut off the car. They saw a young deputy getting coffee.

" Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my father's office. The problem is getting passed the front desk." Stiles said.

" I'll distract her." Derek said about to get out.

" Whoa whoa, you? You're not going in there." Stiles said grabbing his shoulder. Derek looked at his hand on his shoulder and Stiles quickly too it off. " I'm taking my hand off."

" I was exonerated." Derek said.

" You're still a person of interest." Stiles argued.

" An innocent person." Derek replied.

" In- you? Yeah, right." Stiles said laughing in disbelief. Derek shrugged.

" Just let him go in." Bex said from the back seat.

" Okay, fine, what's your plan?" Stiles asked.

" To distract her." Derek said slowly.

" Uh- huh. How? By punching her in the face." Stiles asked making a face. Bex snorted from the backseat.

He gave a sarcastic chuckle. " By talking to her."

" Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Stiles asked. Derek sighed and just looked at him. " Dead silence that should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

" Thinking about punching you in the face." Derek said. Stiles mouth opened a little in shock.

" Let him go in." Bex said. Derek opened the door and got out. Bex got in the front seat about to get out.

" Are you doing okay?" Stiles asked. " I know it's a lot to take in."

" Well, I've been in Beacon Hills less than a week. I found Lydia running around naked in the woods, found out two of my friends is a werewolves and I'm not breaking Isaac out of jail. I think I'm doing pretty good myself." Bex said thoughtfully.

Stiles chuckled. " You're making quite an impression." They got out and walked inside the station. Derek walked in first and Stiles and Bex hid outside the door so they could see.

The deputy came back. " Good evening, how can I help….you?" She said obviously thinking he's attractive.

" Hi." Derek said giving her a wide smile.

" Hi." She said in return. Stiles rolled his eyes.

" Um…I had a question. Uh… sorry I'm a little thrown I was expecting someone like.." Derek said.

" Me?" She asked as Stiles and Bex snuck past them.

" I was going to say someone incredibly beautiful but I guess that would be the same thing." Derek said smiling wider.

" Stay here. I'm going to go get this really quick." Stiles said disappearing into the back room before she could argue. Bex stood there anxiously tapping her foot until she heard the fire alarm. She ran quickly into the room where they keep the cells

Bex saw Stiles on the floor and a guy disguised as a police officer that was holding a needle that she was sure could kill someone. She saw that the door to Isaac's cell was open. Suddenly, Isaac already changed in his wolf form attacked the guy and threw him into the wall. Stiles grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground, behind the desk. Isaac slammed the guy's head into the wall as the needle rolled on the floor and Derek who just walked in crushed it with his shoe.

Isaac turned to Stiles and Bex about to attack them when Derek who shifted into alpha form eyes, ruby red and teeth bared growled at him. He scurried into the wall, scared. He changed back.

" How did you do that?" Stiles asked a little breathless. Bex was too shocked to say anything.

" I'm the alpha." Derek said turning to look at them. Derek took Isaac and left quickly.

" Here." Stiles said giving her the keys to his Jeep. " Get in, I'll get you home as soon as I straighten this up." He said motioning to the body.

" Okay." She said as she went outside to wait for him. She texted Danny to let him know she'd be a little late and hoped that he wouldn't get too worried. A half an hour later Stiles came out with a thumbs up. Bex sighed exhausted and handed over the keys to him so he could drive her home.

" Well, once again the town of Beacon Hills is safe thanks to Robin and Batgirl." Stiles commented as he drove her home. Bex just shook her head and laughed at her friend.

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews and thanks to the anonymous review about this chapter. I made a mistake. Thank you and keep up the reviews!**


	4. Ice Pick

Ice Pick:

Bex jumped down from the wall and unhooked herself. Allison smiled at her as she gave the strap to her and Scott took the other one. Bex walked over to Stiles who gave her a high five. " Nice job." He said commenting on her speed in rock climbing. It's been a few days since they broke Isaac out. She hasn't heard from him or Derek. She was a little worried about him. Ever since Allison has found out about her knowing everything they have gotten closer. Allison even told her about her father starting to train her and how she got " kidnapped" and taken to the Hale house as part of her training. Bex told her about how they broke out Isaac and then Derek and him disappeared while Allison told her about the monster they encountered. All the supernatural things going on made they bond.

Bex lost in her thoughts didn't notice Allison kicked Scott down until he was hovering over the mat. She chuckled with the rest of the class. Finstock bent down next to him. " McCall, I don't know why but your pain brings me a special kind of joy." He said chuckling.

" All right, next two, Stilinski, Erica, let's go, the wall." Finstock said eagerly. Stiles got up to the mat eagerly however Erica looked nervous. Stiles climbed the wall quickly with ease and came down shortly. Erica was struggling though. She started sobbing a little.

" Erica! Dizzy? Is it Vertigo?" Finstock asked.

" Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibule system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out!" Lydia said obviously.

" Erica!" Finstock said.

" I'm fine." Erica said in a shaky voice.

" Coach, maybe it's not safe you know she's epileptic." Allison said concerned.

" Whoa, why does it anyone tell me this stuff?" Finstock said shocked. " Erica! You're fine. Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you." Finstock said gesturing to the mat.

Erica slowly let go and fell on the mat. " That's it. You're fine. You're in the ground. Come on, shake it off." Coach said reassuringly. Erica embarrassed made her way out of the gym. Bex looked on feeling sorry for her. The class cleared out as the boys and girls went to their separate locker rooms.

" I feel bad for her. It must be really tough dealing with that." Allison said to Bex sitting down in the locker room.

" Yeah, me too. I know how it feels to be in that position." Bex said.

" What do you mean?" Allison asked. Bex sighed. She didn't like to talk about when she was sick.

" A few years ago, I got sick, really sick. It was pretty bad. They didn't know what could happen. I finally got better. So, I know how it feels to be completely helpless and there's nothing you can do." Bex said. Allison nodded sympathetically. " Where's Erica anyways?" They stood up and looked around the locker room. They walked back out to the gym just in time to see Scott catch Erica who fell from the wall without a mat.

She started seizing. " Put her on her side." Bex said to Scott as her and Allison bent down beside them and other students started coming out.

" How'd you know?" Allison asked Scott.

" I just felt it." Scott whispered to us as a seizing Erica held on tightly to his hands. Erica went to the hospital to get checked out. His mom told Scott that she was fine and he told everyone else. The next day passed by pretty uneventful until Bex was going to meet up with Scott and Stiles for lunch.

Bex turned a corner to go to her where she bumped into Jackson who was coming out of a classroom looking mad. All of her papers and books fell as they crashed into each other. " Watch where you're going, Ravenwood!" Jackson sneered as he pushed passed her.

" So not in the mood today, Jackass." She retorted as he glared and left. She kneeled and started to pick up her papers that were scattered. Suddenly a hand handed her a book. She looked up it was Matt.

" Here you go and don't worry about Jackson. I'm pretty sure he's like that to everyone." Matt said smiling. Bex smiled back.

"Oh, he is. He can be somewhat nice but most the time he has a huge pointy stick up his ass." Bex said and Matt laughed. She stuffed the rest of things in her bag as he handed them to her. " Thanks, Matt right?" She asked as they stood up.

" Right. And you're?" He said. Bex had to admit he was really cute and funny and kind.

" Bex or Becca." Bex said smiling at him, which he returned. They started to walk to her locker. " You're on the lacrosse team right? My cousin Danny's on it as well."

" You're Danny's cousin?" Matt said surprised. " I wouldn't have guessed."

" Wouldn't have guessed he would be related to someone so clumsy?" She said as they stopped at her locker.

" No, someone so unbelievably pretty." He said smiling at her and Bex blushed and raised her eyebrows. She put the books in her locker as the bell rang. " I have to get to class but I'll see you around." He said smiling as he walked away. Matt was mysterious and she didn't exactly know what to think about him. Bex decided to cautious of him, though she thought he was cute.

" Most definitely." She said to herself as she closed her locker. Bex walked to the lunchroom where she saw Stiles trying to bargain with Boyd. She laughed to herself and walked over to Scott. " Hey, Scotty!" She greeted him with an old nick name as she sat down.

" Really, dude, you know, I hate that." He said making a face.

" I know you do, which is why I call you it." She said smiling. He rolled his eyes as Stiles sat down beside her with keys in his hand.

" Got them." He said putting them on the table. " Pick you up right after work today and we'll meet at the rink cool?" He said but Scott's attention was elsewhere. Stiles and Bex followed his eyes and saw Erica walk in completely transformed. Her acne-covered face was clean and her lips had red lipstick that stood out. She was wearing cheetah print high heels with a short skirt and leather jacket. Everyone stopped and stared as she walked into the cafeteria took an apple off of some guys try and ate it. Bex noticed Lydia come over.

" What the holy hell is that?" She asked raising her eyebrows in shock and disbelief.

" It's Erica." Scott replied as she walked out. Stiles and Scott got up to follow her. Bex saw no need to follow them so she stayed with Lydia who sat down in front of her.

" So, are you sure you can't come?" Lydia asked about the date that was supposed to be taking place tonight.

" No way, you know how awkward it is to be a fifth wheel? Really super awkward." Bex said drinking her water bottle. " Beside, Stiles, though he is kind of odd, he's really sweet. Just give him chance." Bex vouched for her friend.

" Ugh, ok. I fully expect something in return from you for making me do this." Lydia said half-joking and Bex knew it.

" Sure, Lyd." She replied.

Even though Allison and Lydia asked her again to go with them and that it wouldn't be awkward, Bex declined the offer. Even, Scott offered for her to go when he told her that Derek changed Erica. She knew how weird it would be to go on a double date with no date so she stayed at home. Danny was surprisingly home as well. She went up to her room and changed clothes.

She got out her box from the closet and took out her throwing knifes and stars. She put up her round target board on the back of her closet. She stood about 12 feet away. She took the first one and threw it on the outer ring. She groaned. Bex was rusty from not using them in a while. She threw another one and it was closer to the middle but not by much. She took another one raised slightly past her ear and hurled it at the target and hit dead center. She cheered silently for herself.

She took another one and threw it but Danny came and opened the door. " Shit!" He saw her with the knife and ducked. It lodged itself into the wall opposite her room.

" Holy shit, Danny. Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Bex said running over to him who got up slowly.

" Dude, if you're going to go all Buffy in here, lock the door!" Danny said standing up. She laughed nervously glad she didn't hurt him.

" Well, you should have knocked anyways!" She retorted back as he sat on her bed. She went and yanked the knife out of the wall. " What's up?"

" We're out of juice, will you go get some?" He asked.

Bex groaned. " Why can't you go get it?"

" Because I being an awesome cousin didn't tell on you when you got back at midnight the other night and I'm tired from lacrosse." Danny said referring to the night of the breakout. " You owe me."

" Fine, I'll go. Lazy ass." Bex said as she grabbed her jacket and left the room with Danny on her heels headed to his room. She left the house and walked to the gas station. She thought she could sense someone following her but when she turned around no one was there. She left the gas station after getting the juice and started home. She had Goosebumps from the cold. Bex felt someone near her again but there was nobody there. She sighed and stopped walking. " Whoever's trying to follow me you're not doing a good job of it." She said.

She turned around and Isaac back flipped out of the tree behind her. He smirked as he stood up straight. Bex could see how different he was from before. His sweet and kind disposition was replaced by overconfidence. He was wearing his leather jacket and jeans and wearing a cocky smirk that she would expect from Jackson.

Bex just rolled her eyes unimpressed. " What are you doing here, Isaac?"

" Just out for a stroll." He shrugged smirking.

" Sure, causes it's not like you were following me or anything." Bex said sarcastically. " Why were you following me?"

He lost his smirk. " I just wanted to see if you were okay since the other night." He said. He sounded a little guilty that he almost attacked her.

" Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Bex said a little thrown that he asked about her, she thought since he was Derek he would forget about her. " Thanks."

He just nodded. " Listen, I'm sorry about that night, Bex. I could've really hurt you and I'm so sorry." He said.

" It wasn't your fault. You weren't in your right mind, Isaac. You shouldn't be sorry." Bex said kindly to him. He gave her a genuine smile. She smiled back glad to see him smiling instead of his cocky smirk. Bex understood why he went to Derek. Derek was there for him, he gave him an escape from his abusive life and she couldn't hate for wanting to get away.

" I have to get back home with this." She said gesturing to the juice in her hand. " Isaac, be careful."

" You too." He said walking the other way until she couldn't see him anymore. Bex sighed and walked home thinking about what just happened.

" Are you crazy?" Stiles said a little loudly to Bex as they walked down the hall to the cafeteria together. She told him that she talked to Isaac about everything.

" Why don't you yell that a little louder I don't think they heard you in freakin Mexico!" Bex yelled in a hushed tone.

" Sorry. I just can't believe you saw him. What did he want? Did he hurt you?" Stiles asked concerned.

" He didn't hurt me, Stiles. He just wanted to see if I was okay after you know almost being attacked by him the other night." Bex said quietly to him.

" Really? And he didn't ask about Scott or anything?" Stiles asked suspiciously.

" Nope. Why?" Bex asked looking at Stiles who had a look of surprise on his face.

" I just didn't know he liked you like that." Stiles said smirking.

" He doesn't! Geez why does everyone keep saying that?" Bex said exasperated.

" Maybe because it's true. Why else would he walk you home and then risk getting caught to make sure you were okay?" Stiles asked. Bex couldn't come up with an answer. Stiles just smirked.

" Shut up. It doesn't matter whether he likes me anyways he's practically gone over to the dark side." She replied somberly thinking of how different he was but she knew that there was a part of him that was the same as before.

" Do you like him?" Stiles asked still smirking.

" Just drop it, dude." Bex said ignoring the question. " I seriously have enough to think about it, especially with Derek wanting to give me the bite."

"Why would he want you to take the bite? Doesn't he know how it could drastically change everything?" Stiles asked throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

" I don't know, Stiles." Bex sighed.

" Do you want it? The bite?" Stiles asked quietly. Bex was quiet for a while.

" I don't know." She said. Stiles sighed. " Listen I know what can happen. I have seen it firsthand and I'm seeing it with Scott but it's tempting. Being able to just be better, faster, stronger." She said. " And what if something happened. With all these werewolves and hunters, what if something happened to you, or Danny, or even Lydia and I could have done something about it."

" I know, the appeal. But even if you did get the bite, there's no telling if you could stop what could happen." Stiles said. Bex sighed. I'm not going to say what you should or shouldn't do because I'm your friend and you wouldn't listen anyways." He said. She chuckled. " Just promise to tell me if you want it. Please?" He asked.

" Of course, I would Stiles." She said as they reached the cafeteria.

He smiled at her before looking over at an empty table. " Did you see Boyd today?" Bex shook her head. They walked over to Scott's table where Allison just left the one behind him. Allison smiled wearily and asked Bex to talk later. She nodded.

" Scott, do you see that?" Stiles said pointing over to a table.

" What, it's an empty table." Scott sighed.

" Yeah, genius, but who's empty table?" Bex replied.

" Boyd!" Scott said the answer dawning on him. All three of them quickly left the cafeteria. At the end of the day they all met up.

" I'm going to go to the ice rink and see if he's there." Scott said walking quickly beside Bex and Stiles. " And if he's not at home you call me. You got it? " Scott said to Stiles who was looking unsure. " What?"

" It's just maybe we should let him, Boyd, you know man. You said Derek's giving them a choice." Stiles said.

" No, we can't!" Scott said.

" You've got to admit, Erica looked pretty good." Stiles said. " Another word, sensational comes to mind." Bex rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, how good do you think she'll look with a wolfs bane bullet in her head?" Scott retorted.

" Yeah, well looks aside, I agree with Stiles. Scott, come on it's their choice, he's not forcing them to take the bite." Bex said.

" All right, all we're saying is that maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility." Stiles said.

" They all are and you know this thing is going to get out of control, that makes me responsible." Scott said. He turned to Bex.

" Ugh, fine, I'm with you." She said.

" All right, I'm with you too." Stiles said. " And I got to say this new found heroism is making attractive to you."

" Shut up." Scott chuckled as Bex giggled.

" No, seriously. Do you want to try making out for a second, just to see how it feels?" Stiles asked as Scott pushed him and rolled his eyes. Stiles walked to his car.

" Hey, listen I'm going to get a ride with Danny home but then I'll meet you at the ice rink. And don't say I shouldn't go." Bex said as he looked like he was going to argue. He sighed and nodded. " I'll see you there."

After waiting a while for Danny to take them home she hurried upstairs and threw down her stuff and tried to call Stiles who wouldn't pick up. She sighed and borrowed Danny's keys. She hurried out of the house and drove to the ice rink.

Bex hurried in to see Isaac and Erica in werewolf form face down on the ice. Isaac wouldn't look at her as he tried to get up and Erica glared at her. She ignored them both and saw Scott on the floor with blood next to his face on the ice. She saw Derek in his werewolf form walking back while Boyd got out of the Zamboni he was in over to Scott. As Bex walked over to Derek grabbed her arm. She looked at him, he was menacing but she tried not to let him see how uneasy she was. He leaned in close to her. " That's what happened to your friend. Even, if you were here what could you have done? You could've prevented that. You could prevent that from happening again." He whispered. He let go of her arm and walked over to an injured Isaac and Erica.

Bex past Boyd as she bent and slid on the ice over to a hurt Scott. " Nice plan, Scotty." He groaned as he rested his head against the ice. She slowly helped him up even though he was in pain. They got in the car as he filled her in on what happened after telling her to go to the vet. " So, Boyd got the bite? Fantastic." She said sarcastically as she drove. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah, it's just this cut he gave me won't heal. Are you okay? Did I scare you?" Scott asked.

" What? No, of course not, Scott. I've seen worse and I'll tell you about that later." She said seeing him about to ask her. " Derek did make me feel a little uneasy though."

" What was that about? When Derek was saying you could've prevented it." Scott asked.

" He was saying if I got the bite this might not have happened. That I could have helped you, instead of driving your injured body to the vet's." Bex said mad at herself. Scott put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" Bex, you couldn't have done anything. And you can't get the bite, you would be hunted by hunters and werewolves not to mention losing control on full moons." Scott said. " Stop beating yourself up." Bex sighed and concentrated on the road. They finally pulled up to the vet's and they went in.

Scott lifted up his shirt to reveal claw marks on his stomach. He groaned. "Ugh, why aren't you healing?" He said to himself as they walked in.

" Because it came from an alpha." Deaton said. Bex and Scott looked up to see a dead guy on the table with bloody claw marks on his back.

" Holy crap." Bex said stumbling back surprised.

" I think maybe we'd better have that talk now." Deaton said as Scott and Bex stepped closer to him.

Thank you all again so much for the reviews. I appreciate it's encouraging! This season is getting so good! The Abomination episode was crazy! I have so many ideas for that one ;) Thank you again and please continue to review.


	5. Abomination

Abomination:

" They're coming back so we don't have much time to talk." Deaton said washing his hands and grabbing a bottle. He looked at Bex. " Do you trust her?"

" Absolutely." Scott said right away and Bex gave him a small smile.

" What is that?" Bex asked as Deaton rubbed something on Scott's wound.

" Rubbing alcohol, wouldn't want it to get infected would you?" Deaton asked. Bex and Scott shook their head. " It'll heal the same, just not as quickly because of Derek."

" Okay, how do you know all of this?" Scott asked confused. " Actually how do you know anything?"

" Are you werewolf?" Bex asked.

" No, and it's a longer story. All I can tell you is that I know about your kind. Your kind, I can help." Deaton said putting tape on Scott's wound as he winced. He looked over at the dead body on the table. " This. This is something different."

" Well…why…do you know what did it." Scott stuttered.

" More importantly do you know why?" Bex asked.

" No. And I don't know what did it but the Argents will." Deaton replied. He looked at both of them. " Now, this is the crucial part, they'll have some type of book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they discovered."

" All the things? How many different things are there?" Scott asked shocked. They heard a car pull up. Bex grabbed Scott's arm and they hid behind the door as the Chris and Gerard came in with back up.

" I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent close sign." Deaton said annoyed in front of the body.

" Hello, Alan. It's been a while. Last I heard you had retired." Gerard said. Scott looked as confused as Bex felt. How did they know each other?

" Last I heard you followed a code of conduct." Deaton retorted back.

" If you hadn't notice this body is one of ours." Chris said.

" I did. I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips. So don't think I'll be persuaded by your philosophy just cause I'll answer a few questions." Deaton replied. Bex respected him for standing up to them.

" He was only twenty four." Chris said through clenched teeth.

" Killers come in all ages." Deaton replied firmly putting emphasis on killers.

" All ages, sizes and shapes…it's the last one that concerns us." Gerard said.

" How about you tell us what you found?" Chris suggested.

" See this cut." He said turning the dead body's head as they looked. " Precise, almost surgical. But, this isn't the wound that killed him. This wound had a more interesting purpose."

" Relating to this kind?" Gerard asked.

" That's right. Whatever made this cut is laced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death." He said motioning to the back. " Notice the pattern on each side."

" Five for each finger." Chris noted.

" Each claw." Gerard corrected him. Bex observed that Chris seemed to be more sympathetic towards other things than his father.

" As you can see it dug in, slashed upwards, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the ribcage with ease." Deaton said.

" Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chris asked.

" No." He replied.

" Any idea at all what killed him?" Chris asked.

" No, but I can tell you it's fast, impossibly strong and has the ability to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds." Deaton informed them.

" If you're saying we should be cautious, we get it." Chris replied.

" I'm saying you should be afraid, be very afraid. Because in the natural world predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be it's only purpose." Deaton said seriously. They soon left after they talked to him. Deaton said that they would talk later.

Scott and Bex left and he asked her to drive to the spot where he meets Allison. He said he needed to talk to her, she agreed. They waited there for a half an hour. " She'll be here." Scott said after they finished discussing everything that happened. Bex nodded. " You okay? I'm sure when you came here you didn't expect to be wrapped up in this, I'm sorry."

" It's not your fault Scott. You didn't ask to be bit by the alpha. I'll admit it's a little overwhelming but I'm okay, you know I'm tougher than I look." She joked nudging him and he smiled. " Even if it's been a while I still consider you and Stiles to be my best friends and I would do anything for you guys."

" I know you would, you've always been strangely fearless and loyal. But in a good way." Scott replied. Bex smiled at her friend. " How do you know about werewolves?" She sighed and looked down and then her phone rang. Saved by the bell.

" It's a text from Stiles, he says it's an emergency. The thing attacked the car repair shop and someone's dead. He needs us." She said quickly standing up. Scott sighed and used chalk to write on a walk near them, " Couldn't wait, missed you."

She gave a comforting pat on the back as they walked to the car. She drove to the place where Stiles was where there were police cars and EMT's. She leaned on the side of the car as she waited for him anxiously. She saw him and he hugged her as they got in the car with Scott in the backseat. " You okay?" Scott asked worried.

" Yeah. You were right. It's not like you. Its eyes were almost like reptilian. But, there was something about it." Stiles said and Bex could tell he was a little shaken up.

" What do you mean?" Bex asked.

" You know when you see a friend in a Halloween mask. But all you can actually see is there eyes. You know them you just can't figure out who it is." Stiles said.

" Are you saying you know who it is?" Scott asked.

" No, but I think it knew me." He said. He sighed. Scott told him what happened at the ice rink as Bex drove each home.

_Bex was somewhere in the dark woods. She was still in her tank top and pajamas so she thought she might've been sleep walking. She walked forward through the trees and saw the Hale house come into her sight. She turned around behind her thinking she heard something. She turned back and saw Isaac there. He didn't have the overly cocky disposition as when she saw him at the rink. He was the way he was before the bite, shy and sweet._

_He wasn't wearing the same leather jacket either, just his regular light jacket. He gave her a small smile, which she returned as he ran a hair through his curly brown. He walked towards her without saying anything. She met him halfway across the yard. She turned and looked back and saw he was gone. She turned and saw a shifted Derek, smiling maliciously lunging to bite her._

Bex woke up startled and breathing heavily. She realized it was only a dream. After dropping off Scott and Stiles she went home and fell right to sleep. It was six o'clock in the morning. She knew there was no way she would get back to sleep after that strange and confusing dream. She decided to get ready for school pushing the dream out of her head.

Bex met up with them the later on in the day and saw them by the stairs. She was going to ask what they were doing when Stiles told her. " Allison wanted me to relay a message."

She looked amused as she leaned back and listened. " I'm so sorry about the other day, I'm trying. We'll get through this. I know because I love you. I love you more than- Oh my god!" Stiles said as Bex laughed. " I can't you Allison just have to find a better way to communicate.

" Come on! You're the only one that we can trust besides Bex." He said to him. Stiles looked at her.

" And so much funnier when you do it." She said grinning. He rolled his eyes.

" Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked.

" Yes! Okay, message complete. Now, tell me about your boss." Stiles demanded as Bex sat down between them.

" He thinks Allison's family keeps some kind of records of all the things that they hunted." Scott said quietly to him. " Like a book."

Stiles clapped his hands. " He probably means a bestiary." Bex nodded in agreement.

" What?" Scott asked.

" A bestiary." Bex clarified. Scott laughed at them and Stiles looked confused.

" I think you mean bestiality." Scott said chuckling. Bex rolled her eyes at him.

" Nope. Pretty sure we don't." Stiles said.

" It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures. Kind of like Grimm's fairy tales except for real." Bex explained to him.

" How am I the only one that doesn't seem to know about any of this stuff?" Scott asked frustrated.

" Okay, we're your best friends. You're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine." Stiles said.

" Okay, if we can find it and it can tell us what this things is." Scott said.

" And who." Bex said.

" We need that book." Scott and Stiles said in unison to Bex surprise.

" You two are so weird." She said throwing her arms over both of their shoulders as they started walking to the lockers. Stiles took off to go see what Allison knew. " This should be fun." She said smiling mischievously as Stiles took off.

After a few minutes Stiles came running back panting. " Yes, seen her grandfather with a book like that."

" Ask her where does he keep it?" Scott pleaded. He sighed and ran back as Bex went to her locker. She threw her things in and went to Scott's locker.

" She said…. has to be…. in office." Stiles said out of breath. Bex grabbed the inhaler from Scott's open locker and tossed it at him, which he caught. " Thanks."

" Ask her if she can get the book." Bex replied. He groaned and ran back. He finally came back a few minutes later still sweaty and panting. Bex grabbed the water in her bag and gave it to him. He drank the whole thing and thanked her after telling them the plan to get the keys from Allison at the game. Scott left them and said he would be back. " You okay?" She asked Stiles whom she gave another water to. He drank half of that one too.

" Much better, thanks." He said smiling. She smiled back and yawned. " Are you okay? Tired from last night?" He asked as they walked.

" It's not that, just lack of sleep from a strange dream last night." Bex replied.

" What was it about?" Stiles asked as they reached his locker. Bex looked away unsure if she should tell him about it. " Okay, you're being quiet, now you have to tell me."

She sighed; she knew she couldn't keep it from him. She told him everything about the dream and how she saw Isaac and how Derek went to go bite her. Stiles listened patiently the whole time. " Weird. Sometimes dreams are foreboding. What do you think it means?"

" I have no idea and you've been reading way too much. I'm not psychic. It was just really strange, but don't tell Scott, he doesn't need to worry about it." She replied quickly.

" Don't tell Scott what?" Scott asked curiously sneaking up on them. Bex jumped a little.

" Don't tell you about the dream she had where she was with Isaac and then Derek tried to bite her." Stiles replied. Bex glared at him and punched his arm. He let out a small yell as he rubbed his arm.

" Really, dude?" Bex exclaimed angrily.

" You had a dream that Derek bit you? It's probably because what he said to you last night." Scott said.

Bex nodded in agreement. " Yeah, you're probably right. Just my subconscious trying sort things out as I sleep." She said with a nervous laugh.

" But, you said Isaac before that. Why would you be dreaming of that, it's not like you like him, right?" Scott asked. Scott and Stiles were staring at her hard.

"Get off my back! You make it seem like I have control over my dreams!" She replied in an outburst, uncomfortable about their stares.

" You still didn't answer the question." Stiles replied smirking. Bex rolled her eyes at him as the bell rang.

" Sorry, class, see you later." She said running off.

" Danny!" Bex yelled from her room and her cousin game rushing in quickly with his lacrosse uniform and stick with him.

" What? What is it?" He said concerned.

" Nothing, I just wanted to see if you could give me a ride to the game." She grinned standing up and he sighed.

" You, jerk! I thought you were hurt. And you want to come see the game?" He asked.

" Sorry, Danny boy and yes I want to see my awesome cousin kick some ass!" She said walking to the door and Danny smiled at her. No one really came to watch his games as his parents were always busy and Bex didn't have to go since she was meeting up with Stiles after the game. " Let's go." She said as she left the room. Danny grabbed the camera from his room and went behind her.

They made it to the field with twenty minutes to spare. Danny saw Matt who waved at Bex and she smiled and waved back. " You know Matt?" He asked.

" We've met." She replied shortly. She was still suspicious of Matt since she didn't know much about him.

" Okay, listen I got to go ask Matt and Jackson something before the game. I'll see you after." Danny said as Bex walked off to where Stiles was.

" Hey, so you know the plan? I'll get the book and I'll call you and Scott after." Stiles said as she sat beside him.

" Yep, got it." She said as people started filing in. She stood up. " Good luck tonight." She said as he smiled at her as she left to go sit in the stands. The game started a little while after.

" Come on! Is that thing even a teenager? I want to see a birth certificate!" Finstock yelled angrily about the kid that pummeled his player as he sat next to Stiles. Bex winced at that. She saw Stiles go over near Allison and inconspicuously leave the field and Allison caught her eye and nodded. Bex concentrated back on the game that they were losing. She looked over to the side and swore she saw Matt taking pictures of her or near her but she looked and he was looking at his camera near Mrs. McCall. She might've been pissed at Scott but his mom was sweet to her, especially when she went to his house last week.

She went over to her as Matt left. " Hey, sweetie." Mrs. McCall greeted her as she sat down.

" Hey, Mrs. McCall." She said smiling as she gave her a hug.

" We're getting pummeled, huh?" She said and Bex shrugged.

" Yeah, pretty much." Bex said and she chuckled. " But, we'll get them, somehow, hopefully." She looked back at the bench where Finstock was with Danny and he was holding up fingers. He sent Danny out and Bex looked at him worried and he smiled and gave her thumbs up. She sighed and watched the game.

They were short a player and Finstock called up Boyd who looked grinned at being put in the game. Boyd rushed the player that was taking out the team and knocked him down. Bex and Mrs. McCall cheered loudly with the rest of them. Finstock was even more excited. " The bigger they are…the bigger they are!" He shouted. Bex saw Scott and Jackson staring at him and she realized his eyes were yellow but it was hard to tell if you weren't looking.

Scott went over to him but Boyd shook him off and ran but Scott ran after him grabbed the ball and made the winning shot and the whole crowd cheered but Bex saw another player hit Scott and he landed on his leg wrong. Bex swore she heard the bone breaking from where she was. She gasped with Mrs. McCall who went up with her to see Scott. Allison was already there talking and helping him stand. " Scott!" Mrs. McCall said concerned.

" Don't move!" Finstock warned him but he was already standing.

" It's okay, it's okay. I'm fine." He said chuckling to hide the pain. He gave Bex a knowing look and she calmed down.

" I could have sworn I literally heard bone breaking from where I sat." She said unconvinced.

" Heard it? I felt it." Finstock chipped in.

" Seriously, guys. I'm fine." He said and Allison moved away from him and to her grandfather. Bex moved next to him and she could see that his leg wasn't broken anymore.

" We should go." She said to him but her grandfather didn't budge.

" Hold on. I want to ask him one more thing." He said suspiciously. Bex froze but she relaxed when she realized he just wanted to invite him to dinner but she was still suspicious as Scott agreed and went with him. She said her goodbyes and went home with Danny who was too injured to drive so she drove home.

" You okay? You're going to cut yourself with that thing!" Danny said as she paced his room. They had been home for a few hours and she hadn't heard anything from Stiles or Scott and she was worried. She looked up from her phone and stopped twirling the knife in her hand in anxiety.

" Sorry. Yeah, I'm just going to go get some air. I'll be back." She said slipping the knife in her pocket leaving the room before he could ask any more questions. She took the keys off the nail near the door and borrowed his car. She kept trying to call Stiles on the way there. " Pick up the phone!" She yelled as she threw it on the seat and she pulled into the school. She went into the school and went into the principal's office that she noticed was open. " Stiles!" She yelled. She walked out and went into the swimming pools. She saw that lizard thing from the street in a corner.

" Bex!" Stiles shouted. She turned to see him trying to float Derek in the water. It saw her and started slithering over to her and Stiles let go of Derek who started drowning and went to swim over to the edge. "Stiles!" Derek shouted as he sank to the bottom. As the thing came closer to her, she walked backwards and she took the knife out she had in her pocket and threw it at it's tail and she dived in the pool after Derek, hearing it shriek as the knife pierced it's body.

Bex swam as fast as she could underwater and heaved Derek up with all her weight as Stiles moved away from the edge and tried calling Scott. " What the hell? Stiles, I don't think he's breathing!" Bex said nervously as Derek was unconscious.

" Damn it!" He said throwing down the phone. " Do mouth to mouth on him!" He said.

Bex looked at him shocked. " No way! You do mouth to mouth!" She said pushing him towards Stiles. He held him up.

" I don't know how to, okay? And it's so not like you haven't thought of kissing him before. Just do it!" He said. She threw him a glare. She tilted his head as best she could in water and clenched his nose and breathed deep into his lungs while trying to float. After a few breaths he started to cough up water.

" What the hell was that?" He asked as Bex put his arm over her shoulder and tried to keep him afloat with Stiles help on his other side.

" Me saving your ass. You're welcome." She said trying to catch her breath. " I'm guessing you didn't get him." She said to Stiles who shook his head. Even with her and Stiles helping to keep Derek up her clothes and shoes were weighing her down.

" Do you have any more of those knives on you?" Stiles asked hopefully.

" No, I doubt it would do us any good against that thing." She replied eyeing the thing that was looking at them. " Scott, where are you?" She muttered to herself.

After a half an hour she could see Stiles was getting exhausted. " We can't stay up any longer. We need something to hold on to." He said and with Bex he dragged Derek over to the steps. Bex went under though and she the last thing she saw was Stiles trying to get a grip. She didn't see anything until something pulled her out of the water onto the deck. She spit up water as she sat up and saw Scott fully shifted flung into the mirror, which shattered. He got up and held a piece of glass as a weapon. The thing looked confused and then it climbed up and out of the glass through the roof. Derek was leaning on the stands as Stiles sat up next to Bex.

" Is that even a language?" Stiles asked exasperated. It was twenty minutes later and Scott told Bex and Stiles that he found the bestiary on the flash drive Gerard carried on his key chain. Bex listened carefully but she was focusing on keeping warm.

" How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked frustrated.

" I have no idea." Bex replied tiredly.

" It's called a Kanima." Derek said walking up towards them with Erica in tow.

" You knew the whole time?" Stiles asked.

" No, only when it was confused by its own reflection." He explained.

" It doesn't know what it is." Bex said voicing her thoughts.

" Or who." Derek added.

" Well, what else do you know?" Stiles asked.

" Just stories, rumors." He said shortly. Bex was getting annoyed at his short answers, which clarified nothing.

" But, it's like us?" Scott asked.

" A shape shifter, yes. But, its…its not right, it's like a…" Derek said trying to explain.

" An Abomination." Stiles offered and Derek gave him an understanding look and nodded. Bex wanted ask about Isaac as she was worried about him but she decided against it. Erica and Derek turned to leave but Scott spoke up.

" Derek! We need to work together on this, maybe even bring in the Argents." Scott offered. Bex agreed. She knew that Scott even with Stiles and her help couldn't take the Kanima down alone.

" You trust them!" Derek replied

" Nobody trusts anyone, that's the problem." Scott shouted back. " While we're here, arguing about who's on what side there's something scarier, faster and stronger than any of us and it's killing people! And we don't even know anything about it!"

" I know one thing. I find it, I'm going to kill it." Derek said angrily walking away with Erica on his heels.

" Well that got us nowhere." Stiles stated after a few minutes.

" Maybe, if he didn't take so many testosterone pills in the morning he would except our help." Bex replied trying to lighten the mood and Stiles chuckled at that and Scott gave her a smile.

" Yeah, I got to go pick up my mom, we'll talk later." Scott said walking to his car.

" Can I get a ride?" Stiles asked Bex putting an arm around her shoulder.

" Nope, I'm going to let you walk home at night, in the cold, when you're sopping wet." She said sarcastically as they walked to the car.

" You're awesome." He said as they got in the car and she turned on the heat. " So, how are you-"

" Dude, if someone asks me " How I'm doing with everything" I'm going to punch them." She said. " I am fine, Stiles, seriously. I appreciate it though."

" Allright, All right, I get it. I'm sorry, I know that you are a lot stronger then most people give you credit for." He said and she smiled at him. " By the way, it was totally frickin awesome when you hit the Kanima with your knife! You have got to teach me how to do that!" He said and Bex laughed at him as he rambled on about it as she drove.


	6. Venomous Part 1

Venomous Part 1:

" Come one, dude!" Bex shouted from the bottom stair. She was waiting for Danny to hurry up. He got home from working out with Jackson early in the morning. Her aunt and uncle already left and she wanted to talk to Stiles and Scott before class but they were running late.

" I'm coming." Danny said running down the stairs with a camera in his hand, hair still wet from his shower. " Oh and here, I found this in the car." He said giving her, her round pendant necklace that she got on her birthday. She didn't even realize it fell off.

" Danny! Thank you! I would have died if I had lost this. Thank you so much!" She said giving her cousin a hug and he chuckled.

" No problem, but you should probably fix the clasp on the chain." He said as she put it on and she nodded.

" Are you still working on that thing for Jackson?" Bex asked as they got into the car and he gave her the camera to hold as he drove.

" Yeah, but don't tell him I needed your help with it. He'd eat me alive." Danny joked as. " I'm sure it's nothing, probably just erased some part of himself kissing the mirror."

Bex laughed. " Probably. As long as you use that program I found you it should work." She said. " At least you get to see your crush, Matt, again." She said teasing him knowing about his constant staring at Matt. He blushed

" I don't know what you're talking about." He said. " And you're the one he's always staring at, you and Allison."

" Sure you don't and no he doesn't." She said unconvinced. They pulled up to school and rushed out because they were both late for their first period. She ran to her classroom and saw Jackson talking to the sheriff in the principal's office. She got partnered with Jackson for History. She groaned as he sat next to her as the teacher talked. " Why were you talking to the sheriff?" She asked.

He looked annoyed but he answered her. " I had to do something for Isaac." He said quietly. That sparked her interest. " And he wanted me to tell you something."

" What's that?" She asked quietly.

" He said to tell you he's sorry." Jackson said relaying the message. Bex was confused. Sorry, for what? She sighed at the cryptic message and concentrated on the class board. After class she went to her locker to grab her books before the next class.

" Hey, we've got to talk to you." Stiles said as he and Scott ran up to her. They were about to say something when she saw Isaac pass behind them and wink at her giving her a smirk.

" I'm guessing it's that Isaac's back." She replied. They raised their eyebrows in confusion and she turned them around as they saw Isaac go stand with Erica. She suddenly understood the message; something was going to happen. " Great. Do you know what he's here for?" She asked as she grabbed her books out of her locker.

" I'm not sure yet. You okay?" Scott asked seeing the look of confusion and nervousness on her face.

" Fine. I'll be fine. Let's get to class. I can't be late again." She said quickly as she closed her locker door loudly. Scott saw Isaac staring at her and he put a protective arm around her waist and she gave him a small smile as they left for math class.

They hurried and took their seats with Stiles next to Scott and Bex behind Scott. She saw Jackson take the seat next to her. He leaned forward so they could hear him. " Hey, testicle left and right, what the hell's a Kanima?" Jackson asked Scott and Stiles they both turned back in surprise.

" All right, listen up. Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you like, McCall, might want to begin their own study groups because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I'm not even too sure I could pass it." Finstock chuckled. " Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it huh? Let's go buddy." He said pointing to a student.

Bex turned to Jackson as Scott and Stiles did the same. " Paralyzed, from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson asked glaring.

" I'm familiar with the sensation." Stiles replied. Jackson rolled his eyes.

" Was it uncomfortable, pretty boy?" Bex asked sarcastically.

" Wait…why would Derek test you? Why would he think it's you?" Scott asked Jackson.

" How should I know?" Jackson sneered at them.

" Well, do they think its Lydia?" Stiles asked.

" I don't know all I heard was her name and something about Chemistry." Jackson said. Bex turned her head to her desk as she saw Finstock approaching.

" Jackson! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Finstock offered.

" Um…uh… just an undying admiration for my coach." Jackson said trying to save himself.

Finstock gave him a smile. " That's really kind of you." Jackson gave a humble shrug. " Now, shut up! Shut it!" He yelled at him. " Anybody else?" Bex stifled a laugh as he walked away.

Scott grabbed Stiles jacket and jerked him close to him. " How do we know it's not her?" Scott asked.

" Because when I looked into the eyes of the think, okay? And what I saw was pure evil. When I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see fifty percent evil. All right maybe sixty. You know, but no more than forty on a good day." Stiles said defending her.

" Stiles, that's not a very good argument." Scott replied. Bex gave him a sympathetic smile. Stiles sighed.

" I'm aware of that but I swear it's not her. It can't be all right. Lydia's fine." Stiles insisted.

" I'm with Stiles on this one. Lydia can be really cold, calculated and sometimes seem completely heartless but she's not always like that. She wouldn't kill anyone even if she was the Kanima." Bex said to them.

She went back to the work as the guys did the same. She didn't notice Lydia was standing at the bored until Finstock started talking. " Okay, anyone want to try answering this in English?" He offered and the class laughed. Bex saw that a shaken up Lydia wrote in something that wasn't English.

" What is that, Greek?" Scott asked her and Bex shook her head.

" I think it is English." Stiles said showing them the picture he took and he flipped it and backwards it said " Someone help me" Bex leaned back in her seat knowing that this was just the beginning.

" Derek is not going to kill her without proof." Scott told Bex and Stiles in the doorway of Chemistry class.

" All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But, when and where." Stiles asked.

" He's going to poison her with venom." Bex said and she spotted Erica and Isaac at the other door. " And apparently now."

Scott looked over at Allison and Bex. Bex nodded and went to sit next to her. Allison looked confused. Scott and Stiles sat on either side of Lydia as Mr. Harris came around.

" Einstein once said 'Two things are infinite. The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe.' I myself have encountered infinte stupidity." Harris said patting Stiles shoulder. " So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one."

Bex wasn't really listening to him all she caught was that they were going to rotate partners. " Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with…" But Harris drowned out as most of the guy students raised their hands volunteering. Bex rolled her eyes. " I didn't ask for volunteers, put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall." He said. She saw Erica sit next to Scott.

She continued to talk to Allison in a hushed whisper. " So they're here for Lydia?" She asked clarifying.

" Yes or at least to test her. They're not going to try anything here." Bex replied looking over at Scott and Erica who was running her hand up his thigh. " You're not jealous right. You know she's just trying to get you two mad at each other."

" Of course, not." Allison said giving her a small smile. She glanced behind them and saw Stiles and Isaac talking. She also saw Isaac taking glances at Bex. " Someone has a crush." She said in a low voice.

Bex looked behind her and scoffed. " I doubt that." She heard Mr. Harris say time was up. She sat next to Erica.

" I think it's cute." Erica said as Bex began experiment.

" What's cute?" She asked in a irritated tone.

" That you're trying to protect your friend from werewolves even though you're way out of your league." Erica chuckled maliciously.

Bex gave her a breathy chuckle. " You have no idea what's out of my league, Erica." She spat out her name with venom in her voice.

" I know that I can kill you before you can even blink." Erica replied.

"I get it Erica. You've got a leather jacket, now you're hot so you think you're the shit but you don't scare me. So, if I were you I'd back off." Bex replied through clenched teeth. Erica actually looked shocked as Mr. Harris said it was time to switch.

Bex got up to switch with an angry Stiles but he grabbed her arm. She leaned in. "Be careful. " Stiles said quietly to her and Bex nodded as she moved past him and he sat next to Scott. She saw Erica and Allison in a heated conversation from the corner of her eye. She slid next to Isaac who gave her a smirk.

" Hello, gorgeous." He said cockily and Bex rolled her eyes. He was leaning on the table as she sat down. He could sense her irritation at him.

" Cut the crap, Isaac. It's not Lydia. It can't be. Sure, Lydia can be kind of a bitch sometimes but she wouldn't kill anyone." Bex pleaded with him. He lost his cocky smirk and tried to reason with her.

" When she shifts and kills someone else will that change your mind about her?" Isaac asked coldly. " Either we do it or the hunters do. She's dead either way." Bex was shocked at him. She looked away.

The only reason he wanted to go back to school was to see her and they weren't exactly getting along. "I just don't think you're doing the right thing. You're not going to kill someone in cold blood. That's not you." She said firmly as she finished the assignment.

" She already has killed and she tried to kill you and yet you're still willing to protect her?" He asked leaning in close to her. Bex hesitated but nodded, aware of how close they were. For some reason he couldn't stop staring into her deep brown eyes. "Next time it could be you she kills and I'm not going to let that happen." He realized what he said before he could take it back.

" Why do you even care?" Bex asked him quietly baffled. Isaac leaned back and looked down at his pencil. Why did he care? All he knew was he couldn't let Lydia hurt her.

Fortunately for him, the timer rang before he could answer her question. " Time's up." He said becoming cocky again as he moved to another table.

Bex groaned in frustration. Allison moved to her table. " You okay?" Bex asked her.

" Yeah, you?" Allison replied.

" Peachy." She said sarcastically as she looked over at Isaac who was sitting next to Lydia.

" If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." Mr. Harris said. Bex looked down and realized she made one. " Now, for the part of that last experiment, I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it."

Bex noticed Scott looking over at the crystal Lydia was about to eat. " Lydia!" He yelled jumping out of his seat as she tasted it. Bex realized that Isaac probably put the venom on the crystal.

" What?" She asked confused.

" Nothing." He said sitting back in his seat. She took a bite out of it and she was fine. She finished eating it without any reaction to it. Bex looked at Allison who realized what this meant. They were going to try and kill her.


	7. Venomous Part 2

Venomous Part 2

" Are they going to kill her?" Allison asked. Bex, Allison, Scott and Stiles all went to talk in an empty office

" If they think she's the Kanima, yes. Especially after what happened at the pool." Scott said.

" It's not her!" Stiles said convinced.

" Stiles, she didn't pass the test man. Nothing happened." Scott said apologetically. Bex was conflicted but she remembered something she read.

" It can't be her." Stiles said weakly. Bex didn't want her to be the Kanima anymore than Stiles. And Stiles was her friend.

" It doesn't matter, if she was paralyzed or not. Like a snake can be paralyzed by it's own venom. Maybe a Kanima could too." Bex interjected and Stiles nodded and threw her a look of thanks.

" It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her." Allison said. " So, either we can convince him that he's wrong or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

" I really don't think he's going to do anything here at school." Scott said.

" What about after school?" Allison asked.

" I agree with Allison. We need to figure something out. Derek is coming after her we need to protect her." Bex said in agreement with Allison. Scott looked at her annoyed. " Okay, fine what if we can prove Derek wrong?"

" By three o'clock?" Stiles asked astonished.

" There could be something in the bestiary." Allison said.

" Oh, you mean the nine hundred page book written in archaic Latin, that none of us can read! Good luck with that!" Stiles said sarcastically. Bex sighed and leaned on the desk trying to think.

" Actually I think I might know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison said.

Bex nodded. " Okay, good do that. Scott, you need to talk to Derek, try to convince him."

" Okay, I will. But, if anything happens you guys let me handle it." Scott said protectively.

" What does that mean?" Allison asked looking worried. Bex crossed her arms across her chest and listened to him. " You can't heal like I do." He said. Bex rolled her eyes. " I just don't want you getting hurt."

" No, we're excellent. Don't worry about us. It's cool, if we get shot we'll just walk it off." Bex said sarcastically about her and Stiles, as Scott was still looking Allison.

Allison sighed and opened her bag and pulled out a crossbow. " I can protect myself." She said seriously holding it up. " And so can Bex." Bex gave her an appreciative smile. Scott still looked worried. Bex walked back towards Stiles letting them talk. " What? Did something else happen?"

" I just don't want you getting hurt. Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me, okay? I don't care if your dad finds out, call, text, scream, yell, whatever." While Scott was talking Bex noticed Stiles picking up the crossbow. She mouthed to him don't touch it but he ignored her. " I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until three." Scott said turning to leave. They all heard a sound and Scott turned just in time to catch the arrow Stiles shot at his face.

" I told you not to touch it." Bex chastised him. Stiles mouth was open in shock.

" Ah, sorry." He said as he handed it to Allison's open hand. " It's a sensitive trigger on that." He said in his defense. Scott sighed and left.

" Okay, here's the plan. We're going to take Lydia to Scott's house with until Scott can meet up with us if things go south with Derek. Bex, I need you here to distract Isaac." Stiles asked quickly as they walked out of the office

" Wait, why do I have to be the distraction?" She asked confused.

" He won't hurt you, he didn't try to hurt you Chemistry either." Allison concluded as she walked faster.

" And it's obvious he has the hots for you." Stiles said shortly. Allison gave him a look. Bex went to argue with him. " And you can come up with something faster. Please?" He asked.

" Fine, I'll do it. We'll get Lydia and sneak her out through there." Bex said as Allison split up from them to talk to Ms. Morell.

Bex and Stiles went to go find Lydia while Allison went to talk to Ms. Morell. They found Lydia at her locker. " Hey, we need your help. Scott and Stiles are totally going to get their ass kicked on tomorrow's midterm so we need you in our study group." Bex said smiling. Stiles mouth was open at her coming up with an excuse so quickly.

" Hmm…. ok. Where are we going to study?" She asked shutting her locker door.

" Scott's house." Stiles replied as they walked towards the library.

" I'll see you guys there, there some stuff I have to do here first." Bex said stopping as she got a text from Allison that she was on her way. Stiles nodded but Lydia looked confused. Stiles went to his locker with Lydia to grab his books.

She sighed as she walked into the library to find Danny sitting at a table with Jackson. She plopped down in an empty seat, which was besides Jackson. " Hello, boys." She said putting on a fake smile.

" What are you doing here?" Jackson asked annoyed. Danny kicked him from underneath the table. " I mean what's up?" He said in a nicer tone.

" Just came to see if you guys needed any help." Bex replied sitting back in her chair.

" Nope. But Danny admitted you found a program for him so thanks, I guess." Jackson mumbled. Danny chuckled.

" Now was that so hard." Bex said sarcastically and Jackson rolled his eyes. Matt came in and sat down next to Danny after smiling at Bex.

" So, who do you know that can get into your house?" Matt asked Jackson.

" What do you mean, like, break in?" Jackson replied confused.

" Or someone who has a key. Who also knows how to edit out two hours of footage out of a tape and knows how to loop it." Matt said.

" I could do it. I write my own software and I know your mom forgets to lock the kitchen door." Danny said jokingly. Bex laughed at him.

" I could've done it to considering it's my camera. Actually we could have done it together." Matt said thoughtfully. Danny gave a nervous laugh. Jackson and Bex looked at him and then each other and Bex had to stifle a laugh. " All right, I've got to go to my next class but back later to help if you guys want it."

" Definitely." Danny said. Jackson looked surprised at him and Bex looked amused. " What?"

" Got a little crush going on there?" Jackson asked. " More like a big one." Bex interjected with a laugh.

" No." Danny said blushing. Jackson gave him a disbelieving look. " Shut up! It doesn't matter anyways."

" Why?" Bex asked.

" Because if you haven't noticed he's completely obsessed with Allison. And he's always smiling and checking out Bex." He said. " So, whatever."

" No, he's not." Bex said denying it.

" He kind of does." Jackson said and Bex rolled her eyes at them.

" Anyways, this is going to take a couple of hours." Danny said starting to type again.

" So, you can't tell me who did the editing?" Jackson asked exasperated.

" Is there anyone else you know who can get into your house?" Danny asked him and in that moment Stiles came in with Lydia.

"Yeah actually I do." Jackson said.

" Jackson I have to talk to you about something outside." Bex said standing up and pulling him over to the books where Stiles and Lydia were. He was confused but let her pull him. " Okay, I forgot I have to help Danny out so I'll meet you at the house later." She said to Stiles and Stiles nodded.

" Sure, no problem." Stiles said. Bex looked back and saw Matt back at the table talking to Danny. Lydia and Jackson walked ahead to a waiting Allison and Stiles turned to her. " Isaac and Erica are looking for her. Be careful." Stiles said seriously.

" I will." She said giving him a small smile as he left. She grabbed a book from the shelf and went to go back to the table. " Jackson said he had to go but would call you later."

" Ok, it still buffering anyways." Danny said. Matt was looking at his camera. Danny was working on homework. Bex pretended to read her book after a few minutes she saw a flash.

" Hey!" Bex said with a smile as Matt took another picture of her. Danny just smiled at Matt.

" What? I need to make sure it's working okay." He said with a smile and took another one as she rolled her eyes. She stuck out her tongue and he laughed and took another picture.

Isaac came in with Erica and he looked over and saw them. Isaac felt a pang of jealousy. He let out a low growl as he saw Bex laughing with Matt. Erica smirked at him. " Tough break." She said. " I could see why she would go for him, he's cute."

Isaac glared at her. " Shut up." He walked came over and pulled Matt up by his shirt. "Where is she?" He said in a deep voice.

" Where's who?" Matt asked confused.

" Good, you're here. I need to talk to you." Bex said quickly leading him away from a confused Danny and Matt and Erica followed. " Alone." She said coldly as they stopped at the door.

" I don't think so." Erica replied.

" It's fine. I'll catch up with you later." Isaac said and Erica shot Bex a glare before Bex led Isaac out into the hallway. She walked down and searched for a place to talk.

Isaac and her went into the empty history classroom. Bex breathed and kept her heart steady even though she was nervous. She turned around and Isaac was right behind her smirking. She stepped back a bit with a mysterious smile herself. " I had a question about Chemistry." She said walking around the desks as he stared at her. " Why can't Bleach and Ammonia be mixed? I always found that confusing." She said playing the stupid girl role.

Isaac cocked his head smirking, knowing that she was smarter than she was letting on. " I think you know." He said.

" Well, remind me." She said batting her eyelashes. Bex wanted to keep him busy long enough so Stiles had a chance to get out of there and to Scott's house. Isaac wasn't stupid, he knew that there was a reason she wanted to talk to him and it wasn't about Chemistry but he couldn't make himself leave. He wanted to talk to her. He wasn't good at Chemistry, but this was an easy question and they both knew it. She sat on one of the desks.

" It's because the chemicals in each create a toxin that is poisonous when inhaled or digested. " He said remembering what Mr. Harris had said. He gently stroked her bare leg as he talked with a cocky smirk. " Two toxins attracted to one another." He said in a low voice. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

" Hmm…A toxic combination…sounds kind of familiar." Isaac inhaled her sweet scent as she got closer to him, she removed his hands. " Two things that seem like they would be right together, turn out to be completely poisonous." She said referring to Isaac and her. " Which is probably why I my aunt doesn't use a lot Bleach." She said. It stung, Isaac for her to say that but he knew she didn't mean it. The fake smile on her face said otherwise. Isaac wanted to prove her wrong. He paced and ran a hand through his hair as he thought of something else he remembered.

" Really? I actually thought of another combination that was familiar to me." He said thoughtfully dropping the cocky smile. Bex looked up at him curiously and cautious as he started walking towards her. "Sodium acetate and Hydrogen Peroxide with dye and TCPO."

She couldn't help but laugh. " You mean a glow stick." She said. He smiled at her smile that made her look even more beautiful. He nodded. She suddenly got lost in his deep blue eyes as he searched her face for some kind of emotion but only found uncertainty. Bex found that he wasn't acting like he usually was but rather the sweet guy she knew before the bite.

"That's one combination that creates something amazing and remarkable. Especially when the ingredients feel a connection with each other. " He said standing right in front of her. Bex felt herself blush knowing he was talking about them, as he came closer to her face. She had butterflies as he came closer. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. Isaac could hear her heartbeat quicken as he came closer he could smell her intoxicating scent. Despite everything she still liked him a lot, more than she knew she should. Isaac wanted so desperately to kiss her. Bex also found the want to kiss him. She blamed it on hormones.

" Isaac, you never answered my question." Bex said softly referring to her question in the classroom. Isaac didn't say anything he instead leaned towards her and she did the same. They're lips were only inches apart when her phone rang. Isaac sighed and pulled back as she took it out of her pocket and read the text from Scott saying he needed her in the library, now. " I…I.. have to go." She stuttered. She quickly got up and turned to leave. She faintly heard him say goodbye as she left.

She left the room and went to the library where Danny and Scott was. " Hey, I'm getting a ride with Scott because we have to study." She said as Scott grabbed her arm and led her outside. " See you later." She and Scott ran outside. " What happened?"

" I don't know but they need us at the house." He said starting the car up and driving. " Did you distract Isaac?" He asked.

Bex blushed a little at their encounter. " Yeah, I did." Scott didn't notice, though, he was too worried. " It's okay, Scott we'll get there." She said. After a few minutes he pulled up behind the house.

" We'll go in through the back. Find Allison. I'll take care of the other ones." Scott said as they got out. He went to the front of the house where they heard a commotion and Bex went near the stairs.

She spotted Lydia coming down the stairs. " Someone's breaking into the house. Allison's upstairs." She sobbed.

" Go hide. I'll go find her." She nodded and Bex went up the stairs and saw Allison in the room with her crossbow pointed at the window where the Kanima had left it's venom. She slowly took out her knife from her pocket.

" Glad you could make it." Allison said. " Did you distract Isaac?"

" Yeah, but I ran off in a hurry, he probably already met up with Erica. Scott's here though." She asked. They both heard someone coming up the stairs.

" Yeah, she's here." Allison said. Bex had an idea. She grabbed an arrow and her knife and covered the blade with the venom. She heard the door being kicked " Good idea." Allison said grabbing it and loading the arrow.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open. Erica stepped in looking pleased. She walked in and Allison had the red dot on her so she had it aimed on her shirt. Erica scoffed. " Hmm… this might make me sound like kind of a bitch but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend." She said.

" Wow, that does make you sound like a bitch. A huge bitch at that." Bex said. Erica glared at her. She forced a chuckle.

" You know you're really starting to piss me off. I don't care what he says I'll rip your throat out." Erica said annoyed. Allison glanced at Bex worried and confused. He, who? Erica went back to her.

"I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power. I think I might try it with Scott. You know what, I don't think it's going to be that hard. Because why would he be waiting around for ten minutes with you when he can have me anytime he wants." She said smiling maliciously. Allison took the shot at the same time Bex through her knife at stomach. Erica caught one in each hand. She laughed. " You didn't really think that would work did you?"

" Actually, I did." Allison said smiling. " I told her to back off." Bex said.

Bex gave her a grin as Erica fell to the floor, paralyzed. Allison tilted her head looking at her. Allison kneeled down next to her and whispered in her ear. " I thought you were psychic…bitch."

Allison and Bex left the room. They met Scott on the stairs. Allison and him kissed before he went to get Erica. He grabbed her and brought her downstairs. Isaac was unconscious in front of the door. Bex felt a little guilty knowing she tricked him. Bex couldn't help but notice that he was every bit as cute unconscious as he was conscious. Stop it! She said chastising herself. Stiles was standing by the stairs. Bex figured Erica called him, Scott through both of them outside on the lawn. They all walked out onto the porch.

" I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott." Derek said smirking. " You're not an Omega. You're already an alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me."

" I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott determined. They all heard hissing from on top of the house. They got off the porch to see the Kanima on top of the roof and it screeched as it left.

" Get them out of here." Derek said about Isaac and Erica to Boyd. He glanced at Bex but then he turned his attention towards the house.

" Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Lydia said angrily bursting out of the house.

" It's Jackson." Scott stated.


	8. Frenemy Part 1

Frenemy Part 1:

As soon as Derek saw, Jackson as the Kanima he took off after it. Allison grabbed Lydia and told her to get in the car. " We have to go. Now!" Scott said quickly to Bex and Stiles. Bex hurried and got in the backseat of the Jeep as Stiles sped off after him. They turned a corner sharply. And turned another one. Stiles stopped. " What do we do know?" He said frantically to Scott.

But Scott already jumped out of the car and was running after them. Bex went to go after him but Stiles held her back. " I think he can handle this on his own." He said. Bex sat back in the passenger seat.

" He's going to get himself killed." She stated anxiously. She quickly texted her aunt and uncle telling them she was staying with a friend to do some studying and they agreed. She put the phone down. She was worried about her friend and worried about what Derek was going to do once he caught Jackson. After a few minutes of waiting they saw Scott run down an alley. " There he is! Go!" She said as Stiles followed after him in the Jeep.

They spotted him next to a building with blaring with dance music. They saw a line to get in. Bex assumed it was a club. They got out of the car and walked over to Scott. Stiles put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. " Sorry, I'm sorry. Did you see where it went?"

Scott sighed. " I lost him."

Bex and Stiles looked at him exasperated. " What?" She said surprisd.

" You couldn't catch his scent?" Stiles asked obviously.

" I don't think he has one?" Scott said to them.

" All right, any clue to where he's going?" Stiles asked him

" To kill someone." Scott said.

" No shit, dude!" Bex said.

" Ah! That explains the claws and all that. Makes perfect sense now." Stiles said sarcastically. Bex bit her lip to hold back a smile. Scott however looked at him annoyed. " Scott, come one. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

" Just help me find it!" Scott said.

" Not " it" Jackson." Stiles said.

" Yeah, I know. I…I know." Scott said agreeing.

" All right but does he know that?" Stiles asked.

" I don't think he does." Bex said voicing her thoughts.

" Did anybody else see him back at the house?" Stiles asked.

" I mean, I don't think so. But, he already past Derek's test." He said thinking back to what Jackson told them.

" Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?" Stiles asked confused.

Bex groaned. " I told you! Some snakes can be poisoned by their own venom, maybe it's the same with Jackson." Bex said again.

" You're probably right." Scott said.

" And Derek said a snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom, right? When's the Kanima not the Kanima?" Stiles said coming to a conclusion.

" When it's Jackson." Scott said in realization. Bex rolled her eyes at his slowness. She looked up and saw something. She tugged Stiles jacket not taking her eyes off of it.

" Uh…. dude." He said to Scott as they backed up. The Kanima was on top of the roof. Scott looked up as well. " See that?"

" He's inside." Scott said seeing him go in.

" What's he going to do in there?" Stiles asked. Bex was still looking at the opening it came in.

" I know who's he's after." Scott said.

" What? How? How? Did you smell something?" Stiles asked him as Bex was still looking on top of the roof.

" Armani." He said. Bex looked at what they were looking at and saw Danny, walking right into where Jackson was.

" Danny." She said softly. Scott put an arm over her shoulder, reassuringly. " Through the back?"

" Through the back." Scott said and they walked behind the club to a door that was locked. Stiles tugged on the handle.

" Ah, come one. Maybe there's like a window we could climb through or some kind of…" He started but Scott already opened the door by taking off the handle. " handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength. How'd I not think of that one?"

They all walked into the club. There were loud music playing and dim lights and numerous disco balls. The first thing Bex noticed was all of the people here with guys and then she realized why Danny came here. " Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club." Scott said to them and Bex laughed as she turned to look at Stiles being fawned over by transvestites.

" Man, nothing gets passed those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" Stiles asked sarcastically. They moved away from them and walked over to the bar. " Three beers!" He said excitedly to the bartender.

" ID's." The bartender said simply. They all got out their ID's and gave it to him. He looked at them realizing they're high school students. Bex was afraid he was going to kick them out. Instead he just said, "How about two cokes?" He chuckled.

" Yes, please." Bex said quickly.

" Rum and coke? Sure!" Stiles said and Bex threw him an exasperated look. " Coke's fine actually. I'm driving anyways." He said bobbing his head to the music.

Another guy came over and put the drinks down. " That one's paid for." He said about Scott's drink nodding over to a guy who was checking him out from across the bar.

Scott smiled flattered and Stiles looked sully. " Oh, shut up!" He said

" I didn't say anything." Scott said raising his hands still smiling.

" Yeah well your face did." He said sipping from the straw with a sour look on his face like a kid and Bex giggled a little.

" Hey, I found Danny." Stiles said putting his drink down as he saw him dancing with a guy. " I thought he had a boyfriend?" He asked Bex.

" He did. Asshole broke up with him." She said crossly.

" Wow, I'm surprised you didn't kick his ass." Stiles said knowing how protective she gets over her family and friends.

" Danny wouldn't let me." Bex mumbled and Stiles laughed. Scott however was looking up.

" I found Jackson." Scott said and Jackson was hovering right above a dancing Danny. " Get Danny."

" What're you going to do?" Stiles asked as Bex stood up. Scott's claws came out. " Works for me." He said as Bex pulled him to the dance floor. " Danny!"

" Danny!" Bex yelled trying to get his attention but the music was too loud. " Danny!" She tried to get to where he was but people kept blocking her. She tried to get over them but she suddenly heard screams and people were pushing past her to get out of the way. She moved forward though and found Danny paralyzed on the floor. " Danny!" She yelled and pushed the guys out of the way to get to him. She kneeled by him. She turned his head and saw where the Kanima scratched him. " It's okay." She said in a shaky voice looking to see if it was near her. " You're going to be okay."

Stiles came over to her and out a hand on her shoulder. " He's going to be okay." He said. " I'm going to go find Scott." He said leaving. Bex stayed with him until the paramedics showed up. Scott hurried back to see him before he got put in the van.

" Danny!" He said.

" McCall, what are you doing here? And Bex you were supposed to be studying with a friend." He said confused.

" Just, uh, seeing if you were okay and, um, wondering if anything weird happened to you today. Besides, being paralyzed from the neck down." He said but he was interrupted.

" Sorry, we need to get him to the hospital." The paramedic said.

" Just one more question, just one." Scott said. " Are you okay?"

Bex looked down at Danny worried. " Did it happen to my Ex, too?" He asked her and she nodded. " Then, I'm great." He said smiling and she chuckled. " Go! You were never here." He said covering for her.

" Thanks, Danny. I'll see you later, okay?" Bex said quickly and he nodded as he got put in the van. They walked to the car.

" He's okay, Bex." Scott said as they got in the car and she climbed in the backseat where Jackson was. "Couldn't get anything off of Danny."

" Okay, can we just get the hell out of here before one of my dad's deputies see me." Stiles said as he was about the start the car but a police car pulled right in front of them. Bex hid in the back." Oh my god, oh my god! Could this get any worse?" He asked frantically and Jackson groaned. " That was Rhetorical!" He yelled at him.

" Get rid of him!" Scott said.

" Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff." Stiles said.

" Do something!" Scott said and Stiles waved his hands around frustrated before getting out of the car and walking over to his father. Jackson tried to sit up and Scott tried to get him to lie back down. " Jackson, Jackson please sit back."

Stiles and his father were talking while Bex tried to keep Jackson still. " What's happening?" Jackson asked tiredly sitting up.

Bex rolled her eyes. " For heaven's sake." She said and she punched him and he fell unconscious. Scott looked at her with her mouth open. " What? He wouldn't stay still!" She said in her defense. Stiles came back after he got rid of his father.

" Where do we go?" He asked starting the car.

" Um…just drive!" Bex said wanting to get out of this uncomfortable position on the floor. He drove quickly but carefully getting some distance from the club.

" What about your house?" Stiles asked Scott.

" Not with my mom there?" Scott said.

" And he can't be in mine." Bex added knowing her aunt and uncle would freak out if they saw him there.

" We need to take him somewhere, where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous." Scott said looking at him. Bex didn't know where they could keep him and it was late already.

" I still say we just kill him." Stiles said truthfully.

" We're not killing him!" Scott said.

" Scott's right, we can't kill him. We could get arrested!" Bex said hitting him up his head. Scott gave her a incredulous look. " Oh and it's wrong. He's our friend"

" God! Okay, okay. I got an idea!" Stiles said as though a light bulb went off in his head.

" Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asked worried.

" By now, don't you think that's a given?" Stiles said.

" Just trying to be optimistic!" Scott said.

" Don't bother." Stiles retorted.

" Especially with Stiles." Bex said to Scott who laughed. Stiles drove them to the national park preserve. They locked Jackson up in a van and waited for him to wake up. Bex fell asleep in the front of the van waiting for him. She woke up around six and got out to see Stiles pacing next to the van. " Where's Scott?" She asked.

" He went out to get some food for us." Stiles said and Bex nodded still tired from everything. "You okay?" Stiles asked Bex leaning against the van. She nodded and ran a hand through her dark hair. " What did Danny say?"

" He said he would be okay and not to worry. I texted my aunt that I was studying at a friend's house and they'll probably won't tell me about Danny till tomorrow. He said he'd cover for me." Bex said feeling guilty about not being there with her cousin.

" He's going to be okay." Stiles said comfortingly rubbing her back and she smiled at him.

" I hope so." She said seriously. She thought back to seeing him paralyzed on the dance floor and felt a horrible feeling in her stomach. " I just wish there was something I could've done. Now, Danny's in the hospital because of me."

" Because of Jackson. It's not your fault. Even Scott couldn't stop him. It's not your fault, Bex. Don't blame yourself." Stiles said and Bex came him a small smile though she still felt responsible.

" Thanks. I'm just glad no one got hurt at the house. Well, fatally hurt." She said as he leaned next to her on the van.

" Yeah, yet. But, Isaac made it back sooner than we thought and hit me from behind." Stiles said with scowl. Bex wished it had been long enough but Scott needing her probably gave him enough time to run to Derek.

" Sorry, I tried to distract him for as long as I could but…um…Scott needed me." Bex said looking down and Stiles noticed her apprehensiveness to the subject.

" Okay, what happened?" He asked.

" What are you talking about?" Bex asked him quickly.

" With you and Isaac. You're avoiding the subject and you know that's not a good way to build a bridge of trust between two friends." Stiles said trying to lighten the mood. Bex gave a small laugh. " Seriously, did he hurt you?"

" No, nothing like that." Bex reassured him. She knew Stiles wouldn't let this go. " I was kind of distracting him and we kind of … um…almost…. kissed." She said not meeting his eyes afraid of what he was going to say.

Stiles mouth dropped open. It opened and closed several times before he spoke. " Wait…. what? Are you serious?" Stiles asked taken aback.

" We didn't kiss, though." Bex said quickly.

" Isaac? Isaac Lahey? And you?" Stiles said still shocked. " What the hell? Are you freakin insane?"

" Listen, it just happened. I was trying to distract him and I guess we got caught up in it." Bex said in her defense.

" But, he's with Derek!" Stiles said outraged.

" I know! Okay, if I had known that one of the only people I trust was going to be like this I wouldn't have told you!" She snapped sitting down and leaning against the van.

Stiles sat down next to her and awkwardly cleared his throat. " I'm sorry, Bex. I didn't mean to yell at you." He said but Bex still wouldn't look at him. "I just don't want him to hurt you. That's the last thing I want. I'm sorry."

" That's okay, I get it." She said quietly.

" Do you think you would have if Scott hadn't texted you?" Stiles asked. Bex ran a hand through her hair unsure.

" I don't know." She said truthfully.

" Look, you can't control who you fall for. Even, if it may not be who you thought, you can't control it." He said thinking of Lydia.

" I don't know, Stiles. I mean one moment he's all cocky asshole and next he's back to being sweet and caring like before. I don't know what to think and I don't even know if he likes me." She explained and Stiles nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder.

" Listen, he likes you. I've seen the way he looks at you in school. It's kind of like how Scott looks at Allison. He didn't even go after you in the house." Stiles said remembering the hit he gave him. "He definitely likes you." Bex sighed.

" When did this become so complicated?" She said gesturing to the van, which held a captive Jackson.

" In high school when the supernatural creatures come out of the closet." He said simply and Bex chuckled.

" Thanks for listening to me, even though you overreacted. Scott would have been way worse." She said seriously.

" What are friends for and yeah he would have." He said seriously. " Just promise me to be careful. I know you can take care of yourself but I will always be here for you."

" I know you will and I will." Bex said.

The sun started rising and Scott was pulling up in the Jeep with food. " Finally! He's back with food!" Stiles said excitedly getting up and Bex stood up with him, laughing.

" You are always eating!" She said as he walked over to the car.

" Hey, got you guys and Jackson something when he wakes up." Scott said tossing a sandwich at Bex and she caught it easily and started eating.

" Stiles! McCall! I'm going to kill you!" They heard Jackson yell.

" And that would be now." Bex sighed wearily and tired from the long night, knowing they had an even longer day to get through.


	9. Frenemy Part 2

Frenemy Part 2:

xxxxx

Isaac woke up with a splitting headache, probably from Scott kicking his ass. He was in the train in the hide out. He got out and Boyd was sitting in a chair reading while Erica was lying down on a mattress. " Hey, how you feeling, man?" Boyd asked putting down the book.

" Better, thanks. What happened last night? I just remember getting knocked out." He asked rubbing his head and leaning against one of the pillars.

" I'll tell you what happened. You couldn't deal with your stupid crush so that bitch paralyzed me! From the neck down!" Erica said standing up furious. Isaac had a small smirk on his face knowing that was something Bex would do. Erica and Isaac usually got along but she was irritating him by calling Bex a bitch.

" It's not my fault you weren't smart enough to miss the shot when you tried to attack her." Isaac said shrugging because he knew that's what happened. Her scowl confirmed his suspicions.

" And the Kanima wasn't Lydia. It was someone else. Derek went after it last night and he came back to say that we are supposed to stay here for today and not go to school. To lay low." Boyd informed him.

" What? We can't go to school? Why not?" Isaac asked but that wasn't what he was worried about. Boyd gave him a sympathetic shrug, knowing that he hated being stuck there as much as he did.

Erica gave a harsh laugh. " You're not worried about school. You're worried about Bex. I should have ripped out that bitch's throat when I had the chance." Erica said turning around. Isaac was so fast that Erica didn't hear him move until she was pinned against the wall with his claws at her throat and his eyes yellow. She glared at him but didn't move. Isaac was mad and his wolf threatened to come out.

" I told you. Do. Not. Touch. Her. And don't call her a bitch." Isaac said threatening her in a deep voice. Boyd stood up and put his hand on Isaac's shoulder to pull him back if necessary but he let her go. " You're just pissed that she handed your ass to you." He said turning his back on them and going back into the train.

xxxxx

" You guys, go to school and I'll watch him. If we all are out it'll be too suspicious." Stiles said. Bex and Scott nodded in agreement.

" Be careful, okay?" Bex said concerned and Stiles agreed.

" See you later, man." Scott said as him and Bex made their way to school. Bex went to her house to shower and change, while Scott went to his house to get his bike. She quickly changed and grabbed all her things. She then got a text from Danny saying he was okay and that his parents would be calling her to tell her what happened. A few minutes later her phone rang. Her aunt and uncle wanted to keep calm and not scare her and didn't want to tell her last night because they didn't want to frighten her. Bex however played the worried cousin card, perfectly. Although, she already knew what happened. They said she could visit after school. After getting off the phone with them she went outside to wait for Scott.

She just closed the front door when Scott pulled up. They left the Jeep because it would be too suspicious to take it, so Scott got his bike and Bex rode on the handlebars. Scott peddled faster and they made it to school.

" Nice, Scott. Here with fifteen minutes till class. At least those werewolf skills work for something." She said patting his shoulder with a smirk. Scott just rolled his eyes.

They walked into the school. Bex noticed the new security cameras that were installed in the building. " Okay, we'll meet up later after class to go see Danny and ask him why Jackson might be mad at him." Scott said as she grabbed her things from her locker.

Bex nodded and looked at the clock that said eight thirty. She sighed knowing this was just the beginning of a really long day. " Okay, sounds good. I'll see you later." She said to him as he gave her a short smile which she returned as he left. She took a deep breath and closed her locker door as the bell rang.

Bex, exhausted sat down at the table in the library. There weren't a lot of students there. After, getting absolutely no sleep the night before and having to take multiple midterms pretests, not knowing how she did, she didn't know how she could spend another hour here, especially since all she had was study hall. Erica and Boyd weren't there and neither was Isaac. She was tired, had a headache and more than anything she found that she truly missed Isaac. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the table, trying to stop the pounding pain in her head.

" If I didn't know better, I would say you were hung over." A familiar voice said amused. Bex looked up at the voice. Matt sat next to her giving her a smile. He gently put his camera down on the table. She smiled back at him. " What? No comeback?"

" Way too tired to think of a good one. And I'm not hung over, just exhausted." Bex said yawning.

" Long night?" He asked sympathetically fiddling with his camera lens and Bex nodded. " I heard about what happened to Danny. How is he?"

" My aunt just told me this morning. He's gotten better. They have no idea what happened but at least he's okay. I just wish there was something I could have done." Bex sighed feeling helpless. Matt put a comforting hand on hers.

" There's nothing you could have done, so don't blame yourself." He said and Bex smiled at him. " Did they let you see him today?"

Bex sighed. " No, my aunt said I had to get to school. I won't be able to see him till after." She said grumpily.

Matt was thinking something over as. " Do you want to go now?" He asked.

" What you mean skip school?" Bex asked surprised at him.

" Yeah, there's only one period left and it's study hall which I have with you. It's not even a class. I'll take you there, too. Besides…" Matt put a hand to her forehead. " You're starting to feel a little warm." He said with a wink.

Bex laughed and looked at the clock. Scott couldn't skip but she needed to see her cousin. " All right, let's get out of here." She said grabbing her bag as he grabbed his camera and led the way out to his car. Matt courteously opened up the door for her to get in and he got in himself. Bex thought she saw him taking a glance at her once or twice but shook it off. They drove in silence just listening to the radio for a while until Bex spoke up. " Thanks for doing this, not many people would."

" Of course." Matt said smiling at her. " Besides, I want to see if Danny's okay, as well." She smiled. She got out her phone and texted Scott that she went to the hospital early to see Danny and that she'll meet him there. They drove for a while until he texted back and said okay, knowing she was worried about him.

They got to the hospital. Matt and Bex went to the front desk and asked for Danny Mahealani and she pointed them to the right. They walked in a room and saw Danny laying there flipping through TV channels. Bex sighed in relief he wasn't still paralyzed. " I leave you for a few hours and you resort to reality TV. Ugh, it's amazing how you've survived without me." Bex said jokingly to him walking into the room with Matt behind her.

" Hey, Bex. And Matt." Danny said sitting up surprised that he was here. Bex swore she saw him blush a little when he saw Matt come in. " What are you guys doing here?"

" Wanted to see how you were doing, man." Matt said with a smile walking over to his bedside.

" And apparently saving you from the horrible TV show Jersey Shore." Bex said and Danny rolled her eyes. " How are you feeling?"

" Way better. I think I just needed to sleep it off. Did I miss anything at school?" Danny asked.

" Just some brutal classes getting us ready for midterms, which we had to suffer through." Matt said smiling at Bex. " But, other than that, the team just wants to know how you're doing."

" I'm doing great. Thanks for coming. I just can't wait to get back on the field." Danny said. Bex tuned them out while they talked about Lacrosse. After a few minutes she got a text from Scott saying that he was coming up and she gave him the room number. Danny was about to change into his shirt with his abs exposed. Bex stifled a laugh, knowing he was showing off.

" It's good to see you feeling better. I actually have to go, my parents just texted me saying I had to get home." Matt said regretfully taking a look at his phone. " But, the team will be glad to know you're feeling better."

" Everything okay?" Bex asked curiously.

" Yeah, they just need me. You know parents." Matt said simply, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. " Do you need a ride home? I can drop you off"

" No, I'm good. A friend is going to come pick me up. But, thank you so much for the ride." Bex said as they walked closer to the door. Danny looked at them from afar, smirking slightly.

" Anytime. If you need me I'm here." Matt said comfortingly putting a hand her arm. Bex blushed a little and smiled. " I'll see you later. Feel better, man." He said smiling at Danny as he left with one more look to Bex.

Bex walked over and sat on the edge of Danny's bed and flip through channels on the TV. And she saw him smirk at her. " What?" She asked exasperatedly.

" So, you just seem to have boy's falling over their feet for you, huh? First, Isaac and now Matt. " He said with a small smirk.

" What? That's just ridiculous. He just helped me out. Matt and I are just friends. " Bex said in her defense. " Besides, I know you like him I wouldn't do that to you."

" He obviously doesn't swing that way anyways and it's obvious he likes you, but then again he doesn't look at you like Isaac does." Danny said thinking out loud. Bex tried to ignore that comment. Her feelings for Isaac were complicated enough without having Danny input his thoughts.

" You're imagining things. Isaac doesn't look at me, anyway. We're just friends." She insisted but Danny knew better.

" I'm sure you are, which is why he walked you home and you guys snuck off somewhere yesterday." Danny said. She decided to change the subject.

" Okay, dude, there's nothing going on. I'm not the one flaunting my abs at every hot guy." She said giving him a smirk of her own. He blushed a little. " And apparently dancing with hot guys at clubs, without inviting me! I'm hurt, Danny." She said feigning a sad face. He rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, I'm sure you are." He said. They both turned their heads to the door as they heard footsteps approach the room.


	10. Frenemy Part 3

Frenemy Part 3

It was Scott. He smiled at the both of them. Hey, Scott."

"Hey, dude, how are you feeling?" He asked considerately. Even though he wanted to ask him questions, Scott genuinely wanted to know how he was.

"Better, thanks. Bex was freaking out, like always. But, I'm good." He said with a smile as Bex lightly hit him.

"Is everything okay with you and Jackson?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Danny looked through his wallet and tossed it on the bed. " Did the cops have to take my fake ID?" He said in annoyance.

"Well, they are cops and it is fake, so I'm thinking yes." Bex said as he sat down next to her and grabbed his shirt.

"You didn't do anything to make him angry?" Scott asked.

"How angry?" Danny chuckled.

"On a scale of 1 to 10. 1 being " kind of irritated" and 10 being " wanting to kill you, violently". Scott said and Bex mouthed, " Smooth" to him.

"Jackson's kind of always at a four, but we're good. I was actually doing him a favor." Danny said getting up.

"What favor?" Scott asked him and Bex suddenly remembered the video.

"You mean the video, you were trying to recover?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, I put it on my tablet, which is in the trunk of my car, and probably still at the club." Danny said frustrated.

"Give me your keys and I'll bring it home." Bex said holding out her hand and he gave it to her. She knew this was the best way to get her hand on the tablet.

"What was on the video?" Scott asked urgently.

"I'm not really supposed to say." Danny said loyally.

"Danny, what if I told you this could be a matter of life and death?" Scott said.

"I'm not supposed to say." Danny repeated looking through his wallet.

"What if I told you I could get your fake ID back?" Scott said quickly and Danny raised his eyebrows and told him where it was.

"Now, that that's settled, I'm going to get your car and bring it home. I'll see you back there." Bex said standing up while Scott ran out of the room.

"Okay and be careful with her." Danny said and Bex nodded. " Hey where's your pendant?"

Bex place a hand over her neck and realized it fell off. " It's at home, I need to get the clasp fix but don't worry about it. I'll see you later." She said convincingly but she was worried. She didn't know where it fell off. It was special to her and she needed to find it. She walked out of the room to see Scott walking to the door and his mom walking the other way.

"Hey, did you get them?" He asked and she nodded. " We can take my bike." He said and he rode the bike as she sat on the handlebars.

"What did your mom say? I saw you walking away from her." Bex said as he turned a corner.

"She said that if I fail one of the midterms I'm going to get kept back." He sighed worried.

"You won't fail them. Don't worry, Scotty. Stiles and I will help you ace all of them, or at least get you a C." She winked at him and he chuckled as he rode faster.

"It's been a long time since we did this. Remember in fifth grade, I sprained my wrist and couldn't ride my bike so whenever I wanted to ride you and Stiles would let me ride on the handlebars." Bex said laughing at the memory and Scott chuckled.

"Yeah and you tried to stand up once and almost fell." Scott said laughing as they made it to the club.

"Yeah, that was really stupid of me." She said as she got off the bike and went over to the car. She popped open the trunk and saw it was empty. And that someone broke in and took the tablet. " Well, that's fantastic. Listen, go tell Stiles and Allison what happened, I'm going to take back the car and I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Okay, Stiles can come pick you up." Scott said as he got on his bike and Bex nodded as she got in the car and started to drive home.

After talking to her aunt and uncle and searching the whole house for her pendant this afternoon, she said she was going to go to bed after checking on Danny. She knocked and came into his room. Danny was lying on his bed and he smiled once he saw her. "Dan, you okay? Feeling okay? Can I get you anything?" She quickly asked sitting next to him as he sat up.

"I'm seriously, okay. Jeez your worse than my parents." He joked and Bex gave him a half-hearted smile. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm okay, I promise. But, you look tired so you should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'm on my way, now. Get some rest. Night, Danny." She said with a smile as she got up and left the room hearing a faint goodnight in response as she closed the door.

She went into her room and grabbed her jacket. She listened at the door and heard her aunt and uncle go up to their room. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She quietly opened the window and grabbed on to the drainpipe. She carefully put a foot out the window and put the other one out. She carefully climbed down. She made it to the end and jumped off. Her phone vibrated with a text from Stiles saying he would pick her up a couple of blocks from her place and they would check on Jackson.

She sighed and started walking that way. It was quiet out and all she could hear was the sound of her feet against the pavement, which sounded noisy against the silence that filled the air. Bex got there and waited for Stiles. He pulled up in his Jeep and she got in.

"Bex?" He asked carefully not knowing how she was going to react.

"Yeah, Stiles." She said.

"I'm sorry again about early this morning." He said keeping his eyes on the road. "If you like Isaac then I shouldn't be holding you back. Just be careful and if he hurts you I will kick his ass." Bex gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Stiles. But, I'm not even sure on my own feelings." She said truthfully. "But, thanks." He smiled at her.

Stiles and her drove to the woods where Scott's car was parked. "Oh, that's not good." Bex said noticing the open van doors. Her and Stiles got out of the Jeep. They walked over to the car where they saw a sleeping Scott and Allison.

"You guys might want to come take a look at this." Stiles said to Allison and Scott. Bex and Stiles walked over to the empty van waiting for them. They finally came over.

"I have to tell my father." Allison said with a tinge of worry in her voice. Scott walked away. "Scott, he's going to kill someone."

" Okay, tell him." He said resigned. " Tell him everything."

"She has to." Bex said walking towards him.

"I have to tell mine, too." Stiles said.

"This is all my fault." Scott said.

"It's not your fault!" Bex said.

"It's not. But, we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this." Allison said trying to convince him it's the right thing to do.

"You're right." Scott agreed.

"How are you going to make your dad believe all this?" Allison asked Stiles.

" I don't know." Stiles said.

Scott turned to all of them and his eyes changed into a bright yellow color. "He'll believe me."

xxxxx

Isaac finally fixed it. He had found Bex's pendant in the classroom after she left and he had forgotten to give it to her. He had fixed the clasp though, knowing that she would probably be worried sick about losing it because he never saw her without it. He put it in his pocket and left the train.

"Derek said to stay lay low." Erica told Isaac condescendingly. Boyd was sitting on top of the stairs as he looked on at the scene below him. Isaac rolled his eyes at her as he grabbed his hoodie. He was tired of being stuck there with her.

"I'm just going for a walk." He growled in a low voice. He was starting to irritate her.

"Really? I doubt going for a walk means going to stalk your little crush." Erica snapped. Isaac ignored her even though he was hoping to talk to her since they almost kissed at school. He moved to shove past her but she stood firm. Isaac didn't want to fight right now. Erica however didn't like Bex and hated that Isaac liked Bex but didn't even take a second look at Erica, even after she got hotter.

"It's none of your business. Get out of my way." He said his eyes flashing a dangerous yellow color. She scoffed but eventually moved away.

"Fine, it's your ass if Derek comes back and you're not here." She said as he left them to each other's company. "Idiot." She mumbled under her breath.

xxxxx

Bex put on her favorite Young the Giant song; Cough Syrup and started her walk home as Allison went home and Stiles and Scott went to the Sheriff. Allison offered her a ride but declined wanting to walk. It was dark but she had the streetlights to light her way. She was only a few blocks from her house when she decided to detour. She went through the woods near a stream she had seen. She leaned on the bridge and watched the water for a while to clear her thoughts. She quietly sang the chorus so low she could only hear it.

"If I could a find a way to see this straight, I'd run away to some fortune that I should have found by now. And so I run out to the things they say could restore me, restore life the way it should be. I'm waiting for this Cough Syrup to come down."

"You always had great taste in music." A voice said lightly.

Startled, she gasped and jumped back. She saw it was only Isaac. He was fully conscious but he wasn't wearing his leather jacket at the moment. He was in a regular hoodie and jeans. " You gave me a heart attack! You should really stop sneaking up on me like that." She said breathlessly, as her heartbeat slowed down to it's normal pace but still fluttered as he came closer. She took out her earphones.

"Sorry, about that." He said sincerely looking at her. " I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. I just wasn't paying attention. What are you doing here?" She asked. He seemed kind of nervous. "Are you okay? Scott kind of hit you hard. And you weren't in school."

"Yeah, I'm a fine, thanks. I was just walking and wanted to see if you were okay or if you got hurt." He asked thoughtfully. And Bex couldn't help but smile at him at his concern for her.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Danny just got hurt and he just got back from the hospital but he's fine now. I just wanted to talk a walk to clear my head." She said and he nodded. As a gust of wind blew by he could smell her sweet scent that he loved.

"Yesterday was pretty crazy." He said running a hand through his hair talking about the kiss and them thinking Lydia was the Kanima. He reached into his pocket and grabbed her pendant. " Here, I found this in the classroom but you ran off before I could give it to you. I fixed the clasp on it." He said looking down.

Bex gladly took it and put it on her neck. She felt more butterflies in her stomach. "Oh my god, thank you so much. I thought I had lost it. Thank you, Isaac." She repeated gratefully. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Boyd told me about Lydia not being the Kanima." Isaac said shortly.

"Yeah, Derek finally came to his senses after seeing it wasn't her." She said. "Listen, I should probably go."

"No, wait, please." Isaac said quickly grabbing her hand as she began to leave and Bex felt light tingles where he touched her. And she tried to keep her heart steady. He gently let go. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. You were right. She wasn't the Kanima and I should have listened to you. I just couldn't watch it try and hurt you again." He said softly.

Bex looked into his blue eyes and found sincerity and concern for her. She looked back down. "Why would you care if it came after me?"

Isaac looked at the ground and back at her. "Because." He said simply. Isaac said stepping closer to her, his mesmerizing eyes that stared into hers. Bex stepped back a little. Her heartbeat spiked a bit at his proximity. She tried not to look at his lips.

"Because what?" Bex asked raising her eyebrows. He stepped forwards again and Bex stepped back a little and she bumped into the bridge. Isaac's eyes flashed to her lips and back to her.

"Because, I care about you. Because you're the only person who looks at me the same as always. Because you can always see through the facade I put up. Because even though you make me nervous, I feel like I'll go crazy if I can't see you." He said softly spilling out his feelings. Bex was speechless. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. It felt amazing. Bex felt as though there was more that a spark between them when his lips touched hers. It was more like a star had exploded. Surprised at first, Bex then kissed him back. He smiled as he felt her lips move against his. His lips were soft against hers. Isaac's thoughts were empty of everything but the two of them. His hand gently caressed her cheek. She entangled her hands in his curly hair.

He slowly pulled back and leaned his forehead on hers. "And you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He smiled. Bex giggled and blushed. She smiled up at him and pulled him back in for another kiss, which he gladly accepted. He kissed her passionately yet slowly, neither of them wanting the kiss to end.


	11. The Date

The Date

Bex climbed up the drainpipe and couldn't help but smile as soon as she climbed back into her room, thorough the window. Isaac kissed her. He had kissed her! And she kissed him back. So many thoughts of confusion were in her head. Yet, one thing was clear to her, she liked it. A lot. She quickly changed into a swimsuit and through on a robe.

Bex went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth really fast. She knew her aunt and uncle would be sleep since it was after eleven. However, she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Hey, just needed to brush my teeth." She said giving Danny a smiled.

"Sure, just make sure when you sneak out not to let them hear you." He said referring to his parents and Bex's mouth dropped open. Isaac told her that he wanted to take her out for a surprise. She was surprised that he wanted to do it then but she went along with it. She thought that they could talk about what was going to happen, as well. "The robe, a little to obvious."

"Damn. I'm just going out with Scott and Stiles. Just tell them I had a headache and went to bed, please?" She begged him.

"Fine, but you owe me." He sighed. She kissed his cheek and went back in to her room. She closed it quietly and threw on a dress and shorts over her swimsuit.

She made it on the ground and walked down the street until she saw a car. She looked in the window and saw it was Isaac. Isaac gave her a small smile as he saw her. Bex smiled back as she got in and they drove off. "So, where are we going?" She asked him curiously.

"It's a surprise. Did you bring a swimsuit?" He asked glancing at her.

"Yeah, I've got it on. Are you sure, Derek won't come looking for you?" She asked him concerned.

"Yeah, he was gone, busy with something when I left and no one else knows where I am, except for maybe Erica or Boyd but I doubt they'll say anything." He said with a smile. " You?"

"Yeah, Danny guessed I was sneaking out but I told him I would be with Stiles and Scott." She told him. Through the whole ride Isaac couldn't help but look at her. He wondered why someone like her liked him when she could have someone who was better than him.

They pulled up into the school. Bex raised her eyebrows but Isaac just smiled as they got out of the car. "You know I've kind of had some bad memories at this school at night." She jokingly told him as he unlocked the doors.

He laughed. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He opened up the doors and let her go first. He gently grabbed her hand in his and went to the pool room. He turned on some dim lights but was still bright enough to see. "Don't worry, since it's inside, it's not that cold." He told her as they walked over to the benches. He started taking off his shoes and pants to reveal swimming trunks and he took of his jacket and shirt. Bex tried and failed to not stare at his impressive six-pack. He laughed at her as she stood there. "Enjoying the view?" He asked cockily and she blushed. She took of her dress and shoes and threw it on the bench, to see him in turn staring at her in her swimsuit.

Bex rolled her eyes and jumped in the pretty warm pool as he stood there like a statue. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" She asked him smirking. He laughed and jumped in after her. He was underneath the water and Bex couldn't tell where until she felt him pick her up. She gave a small shriek of laughter as he spun her around in the water. He smiled as he heard her laugh. "You scared me." She pushed him playfully. He smirked at her and she dunked him.

He came back up and dunked her. "Now we're even." He said as she came back up. She laughed at him as he swam closer to her. As she smiled at him, Isaac knew that he was falling for her, fast. He loved everything about her and the last thing he wanted was to scare her away. He gently pulled a piece of hair behind her ear and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her waist. Bex stared into his blue eyes and felt as though she could get lost in them forever. She then remembered why they had to sneak around.

"What are we going to do about this?" She sighed leaning back against his arms. "About what?" "This!" She motioned between them. "I'm in Scott's "pack" and you're in Derek's. How are we going to do this and stay together?"

Isaac could see that this was bothering her. "Listen, I like you a lot and I want to be with you. I don't think we should let what happens in our "packs" mess with us. But, you should probably tell Scott and Stiles." He said and Bex smiled and nodded at him. "But, we definitely shouldn't tell Derek, we're dating."

Bex gave a small laugh. "Yeah, we shouldn't. And we're dating?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes. I want this to count as our first date." He said with a smile as he leaned into kiss her. He let go and splashed water at her. She gasped but then laughed and she splashed him back. That started a fight and they started splashing each other in the face until Isaac backed her into the edge of the pool and grabbed her hands. "I win. So, I think I deserve a prize."

She giggled. He intertwined their hands together as she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back gently pressing her into the side of the pool. His hands went around her waist as she pulled him closer to her and kissed him deeper. Her lips tasting so sweet to him, he didn't want to let go. She pulled back. "I'd say that was a better reward than I was expecting." He said grinning at her. She laughed and dunked him under the water.

At around 2 am after playing around and swimming, Isaac took Bex home. "Are you going to go to school tomorrow?" She asked him hopefully as he stopped in front of her house.

"I hope so. Are you going to tell them tomorrow?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I will." She nodded. Isaac could tell though that she was worried about telling Scott and Stiles about them. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"It'll be okay, I promise." He told her reassuringly. She gave him a small smile. She loved that Isaac wasn't being cocky like when he's with his pack. When, he was with her, he seemed to be back to being sweet and kind like before. She leaned in and gave him a kiss as he gently stroked her cheek. She pulled back, reluctantly.

"I know. Good night, Isaac." She said getting out of the car. Isaac watched as she climbed back into her bedroom window, wondering how the hell her was going to keep this from Derek. It was going to be hard to keep him in the dark. But, as he saw her smile at him and wave goodbye to him, he knew that it was worth it.


	12. Restraint Part 1

Restraint Part 1:

Bex woke up and remembered last night and smiled at the memory of it but then realized she had to tell Scott and Stiles. She checked her phone and saw all the missed messages. She groaned and got out of bed. She quickly ran to the bathroom but was cut off by Danny who was standing in front of the door. He looked smug but tired. "So, late last night, I saw a car pull up and it wasn't Stiles Jeep." Bex bit her lip, looking down. "Okay, who was it?"

She sighed and knew he would be the easiest to tell first. "I went out with Isaac late last night." She waited for his response.

He smiled. "I saw that one coming! You're really back now, huh, being sneaky." He winked as he went to turn around and Bex laughed but then remembered Scott and Stiles.

"Wait! I need you to not say anything." She asked him and he looked confused so she elaborated. "Well, Scott and Stiles don't exactly like him, per se. So, I need you to keep quiet, I don't want to deal with the fall out right now."

He nodded. "Okay, gotcha. Just hurry up because I have to shower before class and I'm not going to school smelly." She smiled at him and quickly went into the bathroom.

xxxxx

Isaac, Erica and Derek were at the hide out, talking about trying to find out who the Kanima is and the upcoming full moon. They walked out of the train. "You know the full moon is coming, Derek." Isaac told him. Derek looked at him.

"I'm aware of that." He replied obviously. Derek reached down and opened a chest that had the same symbol on it as his tattoo and brought out chains. E

"But, if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means…that means you're alone against the Argents." Isaac told him sounding worried.

Derek put the chains down and started to walk away. "They haven't found us."

"Yet!" Isaac corrected him but he was already leaving. Isaac moved to grab his bag and jacket from the train and Erica followed him inside.

"I'd be careful if I were you." She told him. Isaac raised his eyebrows. "I know you were with Bex last night. I could faintly smell her on you."

"What's it to you, if I did see her?" Isaac asked her annoyed. Isaac knew Erica didn't like Bex and the last thing he wanted was for Erica to try and hurt her.

"I'm just saying you should be careful, cause Derek might find out. And I'd hate to hear what he would say or do if he knew you were dating her. Or Scott and Stiles for that matter." Erica then left him alone.

xxxxx

Twenty minutes later, Bex and Danny were on their way to school. She got a text from Stiles saying that they got a restraining order to not be near Jackson and they would explain when she got there and to meet her in the library. She got another text from Isaac saying that he would see her later at school and she smiled. They got there with little time to spare she ran to her class, texting Scott and Stiles that she was late and couldn't make it to the library and would talk to them after class.

Bex finally got out of History class and got a text from Scott telling her that him and Stiles were going to meet up with her and that Allison was going to go talk to Jackson and they had to talk quickly before he took his make up exam and to stay away from Jackson. She put the phone in her pocket and put her books in her locker. She saw Matt walking up to her, camera in hand as usual. She smiled at him. "Hey, Matt."

"Hey, what's up?" He asked her smiling as he helped put her books into her locker.

"Just you know, school, homework, planning on how to overtake this town, the usual." She jokingly told him. He chuckled at her. "It's a pretty much a work in progress."

Isaac was standing from afar, jealous at the scene he was seeing. Bex was just being nice but he knew that Matt liked her. He could smell his desire for her from where he was standing and he didn't like it. He started walking over "Well, let me know how that works out for you." Matt said. "Anyways, there's this concert Friday. It's a great band. I was wondering if you wanted to check them out." He asked nervously.

Bex mouth was slightly open. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she couldn't go with him. She was about to make an excuse when she saw Isaac walking over looking annoyed and she frantically shook her head at him. "She already has plans and it isn't with you."

Bex stopped on his foot and threw him an irritated look. Matt looked between the two of them surprised and realized Isaac either liked her or they were dating. "Oh, I didn't realize you two were…together."

"We're not really." Bex said quickly glaring at Isaac and then looking at Matt apologetically.

"It's okay, I just didn't know. I'll see you in class." He said with a smile at her to show he wasn't mad and he left. Bex turned angrily to Isaac who was just standing there watching Isaac leave.

"What the hell was that? I thought we agreed that we weren't going to say anything to anybody!" She yelled at him in a hushed tone. Isaac shrugged.

"He was asking you out and I don't like him. There's something about him that just irritates me." He said and Bex rolled her eyes. "I just have a bad feeling about him."

"You can't always do that, especially with these cameras around here." She looked at the camera in the corner. "I'll be fine and there's no reason to be jealous, he's just a friend." She closed her locker door. "Why were you over here anyways?"

"Scott and Stiles aren't around and I didn't think you could be away from me so long." He smirked with a wink and Bex laughed sarcastically at him but couldn't help but smile and that's what Isaac wanted to see. "I just wanted to see you. Meet me after your next class by the doors near the cafeteria, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll see you later." She told him as they went opposite ways as she was walking down the hall a door on the left opened and hands pulled her in. She lifted her fist to punch when she realized it was Scott and Stiles, who were looking shocked. "You scared me." She lowered her hand.

"What was that?" Scott asked fuming. Bex shook her head confused. "You and Isaac talking! He said he wanted to see you! What's going on, Bex?" He asked her and Stiles threw up is hands and shrugged.

Bex sighed and knew she couldn't hide it from them. "Well, we're kind of sort of…. dating." Scott's eyes widened in shock and Stiles' jaw dropped.

"What? Are you serious?" Scott asked angry. How could she be going out with him? He was in Derek's pack!

" When did this happen?" Stiles asked shocked but not as angry. And not surprised. He knew that what happened the other night when her and Isaac almost kissed. He knew that something like this was going to happen.

"Yes! I'm serious. Last night." She told them as Scott started pacing mad. "I like him Scott!"

"He's dangerous and he'll hurt you! You can't go out with him!" Scott told her fuming with anger and she scoffed at him.

"You're not my brother, you have no say in what I do or who I'm with!" Bex replied just as angry as he. It hurt Scott that she would say that but he was mad more then he was upset. Stiles knew that he should try and stop it before it got out of hand.

"What don't we all just calm down?" He suggested putting a hand on both their shoulders and getting glares from them both. He removed his hands afraid of what they might do and he drifted off to the side.

"You're being stupid! Isaac is just using you!" Scott yelled at her, shaking with anger. Stiles knew that this was not going to end well.

"Scott, just stop." Stiles told him calmly but Scott didn't listen to him.

"How do you figure that?" Bex asked him.

Scott stopped for a minute. "Because . . . because Derek's  
probably telling him to get you to trust him to you'll take the bite and tell  
him something important." He rationalized. Bex just shook her head, sad that he didn't trust her and she knew that Isaac would never do that to her. Stiles sighed at her expression.

"I guess you don't trust me enough to know I would never do that to you. Ever. And Stiles and I have helped you keep your relationship with Allison a secret! And dating an Argent is just as dangerous and risky but we helped you! And you can't just accept the fact that I like him!" Bex yelled at him angry and upset at him. Scott looked down. Bex shouldered her bag and started to leave.

"Bex." Scott began softly realizing he hurt her, which was the opposite he was trying to do.

"You have a exam to take." She said simply as she walked out of the room to got to class, leaving them there. Stiles reached over and slapped the back of Scott's head hard.

After class, Bex headed over to the cafeteria. She was still mad at Scott and he tried to text and talk to her but she ignored him. As she was passing a door on the side it suddenly opened and someone pulled her in, she went to go raise her fist but familiar lips captured hers in a passionate kiss and gently grabbed her hand and she knew it was just Isaac. Kissing him seemed to melt away some of her anger. He pulled back, smiling. "Hey." He said softly.

She smiled back at him. "Hey." Isaac could tell something was up.

"What happened?" He asked and Bex was confused on how he knew. "You're radiating all these emotions. And I can just tell when you're upset."

"Let's just say Scott didn't take…us very well." Bex told him. Isaac frowned.

"What did he say?" He asked her. Bex bit her lip, wondering whether or not to tell him. "Bex?"

"He told me that I couldn't go out with you and I told him he wasn't my brother. He said I was being stupid and that you were just using me." Bex let out a bitter laugh. Isaac started getting mad. Not only had Scott said that he was using her but he made Bex really upset. He moved to leave but Bex stepped in front of the door. "Isaac, no! Don't do this!"

"He hurt you! You know I would never do that!" Isaac told her and tried to move past her again but she blocked is pathway. His eyes were flashing yellow and Bex knew letting him go would be very bad.

"I know you wouldn't. Scott's just being overprotective and he can sometimes shoot off his mouth without thinking." Bex quickly told him. "Please, just leave it!" She pleaded with him. Bex knew that if him and Scott got into a fight, Isaac could seriously get hurt and she was scared what Gerard would do.

"Fine, I'll leave him." Isaac agreed. He thought he could talk to Scott while she was in class and Bex knew that's what he was thinking, as he agreed too quickly.

"Isaac, I'm serious. What if Gerard sees you! He already knows you're a werewolf; I don't want to give him another reason to hurt you. Please!" Bex asked him desperately. The last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt. Isaac looked at her and knew that he couldn't argue with her.

"Okay, I won't go looking for him, for you." He told her and she smiled at him. Every time she smiled at him Isaac felt slightly happier.

" Thank you." She thanked him softly. She gently put a hand behind his neck as she kissed him softly. Isaac returned the kiss eagerly. She pulled back and smiled and made to leave. They left the room and went to the empty hallways. She made to go the opposite way to class.

"That isn't always going to work you know." Isaac told her talking about the kiss but couldn't help smiling at her as she turned back around.

Bex laughed. "Keep telling yourself that!" And she winked at him as she left for class.


	13. Restraint Part 2

Restraint Part 2:

Bex had her next class with Stiles. He purposely sat next to her so they could talk. She slid in her chair. "Listen, I know what Scott said was harsh but he didn't mean it. I get that you like him but Scott's just worried about Isaac hurting you and he has a lot going on right now. Like, a lot!" Stiles emphasized.

Bex sighed. "Yeah, I know, that was no reason to take it out on me. He's being a hypocrite." She told him quietly as the teacher wrote on the blackboard.

"Yeah, but you know Scott. He feels really bad and he's stressing with this Jackson thing and finding out more about his parents-"

"Wait, why are you trying to find out about his parents?" Bex asked him curiously.

"Because when Lydia translated the bestiary we found out the Kanima has a master and its used to exact vengeance on people." Stiles whispered leaning closer to her.

"Which is why it went after Isaac's father." Bex told him. The teacher looked back and Bex looked down at her notes and Stiles quickly sat back in his seat until the teacher left.

"Exactly, but if the bond between them is strong enough it can kill whomever it wants. It was supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be until it resolves whatever problems in the past that made it what it was, we're thinking it could have something to do with Jackson's parents." Stiles quickly told her.

"So, basically he has daddy issues. I doubt Allison could get anything from Jackson. And Danny wouldn't tell me anything even if he did know. Talk to Lydia and I'll meet up with you after I go to my locker." Bex said to him as the bell rang. Stiles nodded and left first.

After class, Bex went to her locker again. As she got there, she saw Erica leaning against the one next to it, smirking slightly, waiting for her. "What do you want?" Bex asked her rudely as she opened her locker.

"Oh, Bex, it's cute, you and Isaac together. Like you think it'll actually last." Erica said patronizingly. Bex glared at her but ignored her words, knowing she was just trying to get a rise out of her. "You know it's just a phase with Isaac."

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like drooling over Derek who obviously isn't interested, like always?" Bex asked her and Erica just smirked and leaned in close to her.

"You know being stuck together, training, brings people closer. In more ways than one." Erica chuckled maliciously and Bex shoved the rest of her books into the locker trying to block out her voice but couldn't. "Things just happen when you're all hot and bothered and blood starts flowing."

Bex slammed her locker door closed, pissed and Erica just stood there smugly. "It just kills you, that you can't have him. That for once a guy doesn't want to be with you. That has to hurt a little right? That no matter what you do you can't have him, Erica. She spit out her name. Erica just glared at her and Bex saw her claws coming out. Stiles however were looking from afar at the heated conversation, and he stepped in between them.

"Okay, ladies, I think that's enough here." He told them frantically. Erica turned her attention to him and pushed him into the locker.

"Why were you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" She asked as she put her claws on his shirt. Before, Bex could threaten her Stiles started talking.

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" He pointedly looked at the camera in the corner and she retracted them. "That's right. You want to play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman." He said standing up straight and he grabbed Bex and steered her away from her.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parent's they're about half a mile from her, in Beacon Hills cemetery." Erica told them and they stopped looking back at her. She smiled and walked off.

Stiles took off after her and dragged Bex with him. They finally caught up to her. "Wait! Do you know how they died?" He asked keeping pace to her.

"Maybe. If you tell me why you're so interested." Erica challenged him. Stiles was at a lost for words and looked to Bex who just shrugged. She sighed and looked over and saw Isaac walking towards them. Erica stopped realizing something. "It's him, isn't it?"

"What? Who? Him who?" Stiles asked her quickly. Erica kept walking.

"The test didn't work but it's still him. It's Jackson." She said smiling. She walked off headed for the locker rooms and Stiles ran after her. Bex made to go follow them but Isaac had caught up to her and stopped her.

"Wait! What was she talking about?" Isaac asked Bex and she knew he heard them. "Jackson's the Kanima? Why didn't you tell me?" Bex started walking to catch up with Stiles and Isaac followed her.

"You would have told Derek! And he would try to kill him and there's a lot more to it than you know. You can't say anything!" Bex told him. Isaac didn't say anything. "Please, Isaac." She looked down and noticed they were standing in water. She walked down the hallway and saw Stiles and Erica a few feet away looking down as well. Then, out of nowhere Scott fell out of the locker room on his back. Jackson came out shirtless and tried to grab him. Bex ran to help Stiles get Scott up. Stiles and Bex tried to pull him away from Jackson but were having a hard time. Erica pulled Jackson away from Scott and restrained him against the wall. Isaac pushed Scott against a wall to stop him, yet still mad about earlier and both their eyes were flashing yellow.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Harris said walking towards the scene. Bex noticed Matt picking something up in the corner of her eye. Isaac and Scott's eyes turned back to their regular colors. "Hey! Enough!" He yelled.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" He asked angrily. Bex gently pulled Isaac away from Scott. "Jackson! Calm down." He told him in a softer yet still firm tone and Erica let him go. "Mr. McCall, you want to explain yourself? Stilinski?"

They didn't say anything. Allison had come out of the locker room looking shaken up. "You dropped this." Matt said timidly holding out a tablet and Mr. Harris snatched it away.

"You and you." He said pointing to Scott and Jackson, then to all of them. "Actually, all of you, detention three o'clock." He walked off as all of them groaned. She texted Danny that she had to catch a ride home after detention and she sees that Stiles texted her excitedly that Erica had a crush on him and she smiled

Isaac and Bex walked to the library in front of Erica, Matt, Allison and Jackson and went in behind Scott and Stiles who was cradling his backpack in his arms. Mr. Harris stood in the center of the room with his hands behind his back. Allison, Matt and Jackson went to sit at a table on one side of the room.

Isaac sat down next to Bex at a table as Stiles and Scott tried to sit in front of them and Isaac glared at Scott. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Hypocrite himself." Isaac said looking up at Scott who glared at him.

"I'm not the one who can't control myself." Scott retorted. That made Isaac mad and he stood up before Bex could say anything Harris pushed him back in his seat.

Jackson spoke up. "Oh, we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Bex rolled her eyes at him.

"All these tools?" Harris asked in a bored tone.

"No, just us tools." Stiles replied.

"Fine. You two over there." Mr. Harris pointed to a table across from them. Scott and Stiles moved and Erica put her laptop down in front of Bex and sat down with a smiled.

"You're just proving Scott right by starting a fight." Erica told him and Isaac ignored her.

"She's right, you can't just start fighting with him, no matter how much of an ass he's being." She said knowing Scott could hear. Isaac groaned but knew she was right. "You know, I'm right if I'm agreeing with her."

And Erica gave her a sarcastic smile. Bex saw Stiles and Scott talking in hushed tones. When Erica started talking she turned her attention back to them. "You know, if you had just told us who that Kanima was people could've been saved." Erica seethed.

"Yeah, and then you would have killed him." Bex replied through clenched teeth. Isaac was silent, not wanting to take sides about it. Erica saw from the corner of her eye Isaac gently grab her hand.

"I would love to see what Derek would say about your relationship." Erica said pleasantly. "I can't imagine he'd be overjoyed about that."

Isaac let a low growl. They both knew how Derek was unpredictable and wasn't sure what he would do. "I doubt that Derek would be overjoyed about your crush on Stiles either." Bex replied with a fake smile and Erica glared at her. She ignored her, knowing that their secret was safe for now. She went back to finishing up homework. Isaac did the same.

After a few minutes, Bex noticed Jackson who looked like he was in pain. He held his head as though he had a headache. Allison and Matt looked concerned as well. "I have to go to the bathroom." Jackson told Harris standing up with his backpack.

"Are you all right? Hey, you don't look so good." Harris said worried standing up.

"I just need to get some water." Jackson said quickly leaving the room.

"No one leaves their seats." Harris said to them as he left after Jackson.

Scott and Stiles didn't listen and as soon as he left the room they quickly went over to Erica, Isaac and Bex's table. Stiles sat besides Erica and Scott leaned over the table next to Erica avoiding Isaac.

"Stiles, said you know how Jackson's parent's died." Scott asked Erica.

"Maybe." Erica said simply continuing writing.

"Talk." Scott said. She sighed and put up her notebook.

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen." Erica explained.

"So, not only is Jackson rich now but he's getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles asked.

"Apparently." Bex replied.

"There's something so deeply wrong with that." Stiles sighed.

"Could you try and get the report of the accident?" Isaac asked her leaning in.

"You know what, I think it could be in his inbox. He keeps everything." Erica replied opening her laptop. Bex was surprised that she was helping them but she didn't question it. Stiles scooted eagerly towards her, looking over her shoulder. Bex ignored Scott still angry with him and Isaac sensed that and squeezed her hand gently. Scott saw and was surprised at his loving gesture.

Scott was about to say something to her but a glare from Isaac and being called on the PA stopped him from doing so. "Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office."

Everyone looked over to him and Scott left confused. Stiles cleared his voice and drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. He turned to Bex and Isaac who weren't paying attention. "So! Um…are you two like a thing now?" He asked eagerly.

Bex ignored him, hoping that he would drop the subject but knew better since it was Stiles. "So, how far have you two gotten? Second base?" He asked nodding. Even Erica chuckled at his question while still looking at her laptop. Bex was shocked that he would out and say that and she kicked him hard under the table and he yelped. Bex tried to ignore him but the blush crept up on her face and Isaac could see it and he smirked.

"Ouch!" Stiles whined. He stayed quiet for a little while, then he asked another question. "So, what's it like to kiss a werewolf?"

"Why you want to try and find out?" Isaac asked smirking. And Bex cracked a smile as Stiles mouth dropped open.

"I know someone who would volunteer." Bex said quietly and Erica looked up and glared at her and Stiles looked between them but Erica started talking.

" I found something." She said quickly and all of their attention turned on her. Jackson came back looking different and kind of sick. Erica had finally found the report. "Passengers arrived at the hospital, DOA. The estimated time of death, 9:26pm, June 14th, 1995."

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Stiles told them. Isaac seemed confused and so did Erica.

"It's kind of strange that you know that." Bex said to Stiles, but then she realized something. "That means they would have had to pull him out of his mother's dead body."

She saw Mr. Harris starting to pack up and they all started standing up. He started laughing. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving." He said tapping one of many piles of books. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." He turned and left as everyone stood up and Bex flipped him off behind his back, annoyed and Stiles laughed quietly.

They all started to put the books up. Isaac and Bex moved over to the fiction aisle and put up the books. "So, do you think she'll say anything?" Bex asked him worried.

"I don't think so. Erica is just toying with us but she won't say anything." He told her reassuringly putting a book on its shelf. She nodded and left to go talk to Stiles.

"So, was it an accident or not?" Bex heard Allison ask as she came back over to them.

"The word all over the report is inconclusive." Stiles told them.

"So, his parents could have been murdered?" Scott asked shocked.

"If they were, it falls in line with the Kanima myth." Stiles replied.

"Exactly, why it would go after murders." Bex added and Stiles nodded.

"But for Jackson or the person controlling him?" Allison asked.

"We have to talk to him!" Scott said moving around the stack of books to get to him.

"He's not going to listen!" Allison tried to tell him but he left already. Bex sighed. Isaac came in the aisle they were in.

"He's going to try and convince Jackson that he's the Kanima." Bex told him as Isaac walked towards them.

"Are you serious? He's going to tell him?" Isaac asked.

"That should go over real well." Stiles said sarcastically. They went to leave the aisle when Isaac held out an arm to stop them.

"What's wrong?" Bex asked him. Suddenly they saw some of the lights come out on the other side of the library. They then saw the Kanima on the ceiling as parts of it was falling. It stopped and looked down at Bex and she quickly stepped back as it passed her. Several of the bookshelves fell over and Allison and Stiles fell to the floor. Scott ran to get to them but was stopped by Jackson and pushed into the books. A large piece of glass from the light above fell aiming for Bex who was walking towards Scott, until Isaac pulled her towards him out of the way and they both fell to the floor as the glass shattered. They both sat up carefully.

Isaac took her face in his hands. "Hey. Are you okay?" He asked his voice filled with concern and she nodded. They walked over to where Scott had gotten up. Isaac crouched in front of Bex who was next to Stiles as Scott crouched in front of Allison. They watched as half shifted Jackson, who seemed to be controlled wrote on the blackboard. It said, "Stay out of out of my way or I'll kill all of you." Then, it jumped out of the window.

They all got up and looked at it. Except Stiles and Isaac went over to a seizing Erica. Bex turned and followed them. Isaac looked worried as he kneeled on the floor beside her. He tried to grab her but Stiles had already kneeled and started holding her as Bex kneeled on the ground. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure!" Stiles said frantically to Scott and Allison.

"Hey! We need to get her to a hospital!" Stiles told Scott who kneeled besides her with Bex and Isaac as Allison checked on Matt who's alive.

"Derek! Only to Derek!" Erica said in a shaky voice.

"No, we have to take her to Derek! The hospital won't be able to do anything. He's the only one who'll know what to do." Isaac said quickly keeping calm.

"It'll be okay, Erica. We'll take you to Derek! He'll help you." Bex reassured her comfortingly and Erica nodded still shaking. Bex wasn't exactly a friend but Erica needed help.

"Go." Allison told him and Scott looked shocked. He went over to talk to her and Bex rolled her eyes in frustration. It wasn't the time for them to talk.

"Scott! Come on, we have to get her to your car." Bex said calmly even though she was just as worried. Stiles nodded and moved out of the way as Isaac moved to pick up her shaking body. He stood up and whispered encouraging words to her. She told Isaac and Stiles to go and they'll meet them, a hesitant Isaac nodded and left. "Scott!" Bex yelled. She saw Scott kiss Allison's head before he left the library with Bex.


	14. Restraint Part 3

Restraint Part 3:

"What happened to her?" Derek asked as Isaac carried Erica into the train.

"The Kanima." He said shortly as he put her down and Stiles held her up and Scott kneeled besides her with Bex behind him.

"Go!" Derek said to Isaac, firmly. Isaac didn't move wanting to be there for her but Derek glared at him. He knew that he shouldn't watch this, knowing what he would have to do to save her. "Go!" He yelled at him.

Bex tugged on his hand and led him out as Stiles asked him whether or not Erica was going to die. Bex pulled Isaac to the stairs and sat on top with him. Though he tried to hide it behind his stone expression, Bex could see pain and hurt in his eyes. Then, the screaming started and Isaac slightly flinched as her piercing voice reached their ears. Bex gently took his hand and squeezed it. She knew how horrible it would be to hear your friend in pain. He gently squeezed back as she screamed again. After twenty minutes the screams died down in to heavy breathing. "She'll be okay, Isaac." She told him quietly and he nodded.

After a while, Bex quickly let go of his hands but sat there. Isaac was confused until he saw Derek come out of the train with Scott. "You know who it is." Scott said.

Derek took a deep breath and sat on the table. "Jackson."

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" Scott asked and the look on his face said that he did. Scott glanced at Bex. "I'm going to help you stop him, as part of your pack." Scott said and Derek's eyes widened in surprised as well as Bex and Isaac's. "If you want me in, fine. But, we'll do it on one condition. We're going to catch him, not kill him."

"And?" Derek asked with a frustrated look on his face and raised his eyebrows.

"And we do it my way!" Scott told him. Derek agreed.

"Isaac, if you want, you can see her now." Derek told him and Isaac looked at Bex before walking into the train. Scott told her he'd be back and went to get Stiles. Bex walked down the stairs and Derek looked at her before speaking. "Thank you for bringing her here." She nodded. "I'm glad we'll be working together more."

Bex nodded again but was confused. The way he said it, sounded as though it had a double meaning. He walked away after flashing a small smile at her. Stiles and Scott walked out and they all left but not before Bex saw Isaac in the train window looking a little angry at the spot Derek was at.

Stiles drove Bex and Scott home, dropping of Bex first. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean its Derek." Stiles said in a dismayed tone. Scott nodded, knowing that no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't keep everyone safe. Not by himself.

"Yeah, I need help, Stiles. I can't do this by myself." Scott told him. Bex was silent in the back, listening to them, a bit shaken up from everything.

"You won't have to." Bex finally spoke up. Scott thought that she was still angry from earlier today. He smiled once she spoke again. "We're here for you. Right, Stiles?"

"Right." Stiles added quickly. "Both of us. Don't worry, dude. We've got your back."

Scott smiled at them both as Stiles stopped in front of Bex's house. Scott got out of the car and Stiles got out on the other side and Bex came out after him. "Bex, I'm sorry." Scott told her quickly before she left. " You were right, it's not my decision. We won't say anything to Derek. I saw how Isaac protected you in the library and how he was looking at you. He really cares about you. And I was being a hypocrite. I'm sorry for saying he was using you."

Bex smiled and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back, knowing he was forgiven. "It's okay, Scott. You two are my best friends and I love you both." She said to Stiles and Scott. "I appreciate it. But, I know what I'm doing."

They both nodded. "Okay…but…y-you know that…um, if he ever you know…. we're here…for you… and..." Scott stuttered nervously and Bex gave a small chuckle as Stiles nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Bex kissed him on the cheek, and he shut up.

She hugged Stiles too. She pulled back. " Thank you, guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait! Are you okay?" Scott asked her worried. "From everything today?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to shower and sleep after today." Bex said giving them both reassuring smiles. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." They said their goodbyes and left. Bex went in to the house to see Danny sitting at the kitchen table eating pizza.

"Hey! Pizza tonight since the parents had to go to a business dinner. What happened? You said you got detention." He asked as she grabbed a slice and leaned on the table.

"Well, I got stuck in the middle of a fight that I had nothing to do with. You now how much of an asshole Harris can be and let's just say that there was a surprise." She told him between bites of her slice. He was confused. Bex didn't know what Allison was going to say so she'd rather not tell Danny anything. "Have you talked to Jackson today, by the way?"

"No, I haven't talked to him all day, actually." Danny told her. "Why?"

"He was just acting weird today. You should probably give him a couple days to cool down, you know how Jackson will take his anger out on anyone." Bex said convincingly. She didn't want her cousin anywhere near him, especially when he wouldn't realize what he was.

"Yeah, maybe I should." He agreed. It was only eight. "Are you going to go out with Isaac tonight?"

"No, probably later this week. I have a ton of homework to finish." She told him dusting off her pizza and grabbing her homework out of her bag. "Why are you going out?"

"Just going over to a friend's house to study, but if you want I can stay here with you." He offered.

Bex shook her head. She'd rather him be somewhere where Jackson wouldn't find him. "No, I'll be fine. I'll probably eat the rest of your pizza, do homework and go to bed. Go. I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'll see you later." He smiled and left the room and a few minutes later she heard the front door shut. She went back to her homework and dinner. After an hour she started getting tired, even though it was only nine. She went up to her room and grabbed her shorts and tank top and went to the bathroom.

She took a shower and tried to calm down. This afternoon scared her but she would never admit that. She knew that she couldn't today get to her but every time she closed her eyes she saw the Kanima about to attack her. What she really wanted was to see Isaac and know he was okay. She got out of the shower and got dressed quickly. She went downstairs hearing the phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and smiled genuinely for the first time since this afternoon.

"Hey, dad!" She said happily into the phone. It had been a few days since she had talked to him and Julia, her stepmother.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you?" He asked her. "How's school?"

"I'm fine. School's school. You know, annoying. My chemistry teacher's an asshole but everyone else is good. " She sat down on the couch as her father laughed on the phone.

"Language! And as long as you're doing well that's good." He told her and but she could hear a smile in his voice. "How are your cousins and you aunt and uncle?"

"They're all good. Busy but good. Danny totally rocks at lacrosse! You should see a game. How's Julia?" She asked him. Her and her stepmom got along well and she loved her but she couldn't bring herself to call her mom.

"We'll have to see one, once we get there. She's great, misses you. She's here and she wants to talk to you actually. Here it's Becca." He said passing the phone to her.

"Hey, honey! We miss you, Becca bear!" She gushed and Bex couldn't help but smile at her using her childhood nickname.

"I miss you guys too. Any takers on the house yet?" She asked her fiddling with the remote.

"Not yet but hopefully soon. How's school? Meet any cute boys yet? You're such a beauty they must be lined up around the block for you." Julia said flattering her.

"I'm pretty sure none are at the moment but there kind of is this one guy." She admitted quietly and Julia squealed.

"What's his name? How old is he? What's he like? Tell me everything!" She demanded.

"You'd like him. He's on the lacrosse team with Danny and he's really sweet!" She told her simply. Her father took the phone.

"What boy? He who?" He asked quickly becoming protective.

"No one, dad. I have to go, I have a ton of homework to do." She fibbed to him.

"All right, well you should stay on top of that. We love you and we'll call you later." He told her.

"Okay, I love you guys too. Bye." She said as he hanged up. She was glad that they weren't coming yet. The Kanima didn't have any reason to attack them but she didn't want them in danger.

Bex went back into her room. She turned and closed the door and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and jumped back. "Hey! It's just me." Isaac said quickly. She noticed Isaac had changed clothes and he was wearing a gray shirt instead of his black one and was wearing his hoodie. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I came in through your window. I wanted to see you." He said looking down shyly.

She threw herself into his arms and he buried his face into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was mad at Derek trying to hit on her but he was just happy that she was safe. He knew he probably should be here, seeing as the full moon was coming but he was worried about her too much to stay away. "What happened?" She asked noticing a long but shallow scratch on his arm that was already starting to heal as she pulled back. She sat next to him on the bed. "Did Derek do that to you?" She asked outraged.

"It's fine, it was a few days ago. It's already starting to heal." Isaac told her. He could still see she was angry. "I'm fine, it's not nearly as bad as what my father used to do." He told her softly. Bex looked up at him. He'd never really talked about his father, at all; he knew he could talk to her though. "I'm just glad he's not here anymore. Kind of screwed up, right?" He laughed bitterly.

"I understand. I kind of have screwed up family members as well." She admitted quietly leaning against her wall that was against her bed. He was surprised at that statement. He had heard her on the phone with them and she seemed happy but then again she never talked about her birth mom.

"How so?" He asked her curiously.

Bex hesitated. She doesn't like to talk about…her. Isaac could sense that she was uncertain on talking about it. "Isaac…I want to tell you everything, but I've been guarded for so long…." She trailed off looking down and Isaac held her hand, something they had been doing a lot to each other. It was small gesture, but one that was comforting.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want, I want you to trust me. I'm not going to push you into anything. I just want you to know that I'm here for you." He told her. Bex felt better knowing that he wasn't going to keep asking her about it.

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was without even trying. He put an arm around her as she leaned on him. "Thank you, Isaac." She said quietly to him and he smiled at her and then got serious.

"Are you okay, you know from everything that happened today?" Isaac asked her worried. Bex was scared this afternoon and she was afraid but she didn't want him to worry about her.

"I'm fine. Just another day in Beacon Hills, right?" She said with a fake smile on her face. Isaac wasn't convinced but he wasn't going to push it. Isaac knew that it could have been her this afternoon instead of Erica and that she could've died and he was scared that she could've gotten hurt. "How was Erica?"

"She was healing fast when I left. Derek basically kicked me out so I could let her sleep and she would heal faster in her sleep. Thank you, for helping her." He said.

"I may not particularly like her but I would never let her die. I'm glad she's feeling better, though." Bex said with a smiled and he smiled back. "Thank you for saving me today in the library. That kind of convinces Scott that he was being a hypocrite and he was wrong." She knew he was tired when he didn't make a cocky comment about Scott.

"Good, I'm glad. I hate seeing you upset." He told her stroking her hand gently. He sighed. "Bex, please don't go near Jackson." He said looking at her. There was a hint of fear in his voice. "Please. He could've hurt you and that could've been you and you would have healed like Erica did. Be careful, for me?" He asked desperately.

She nodded. "Okay, I'll be careful. For you." He smiled. "Are you cold?"

"A little." She said and Isaac sat up took off his black hoodie. "You don't have to do that!" She quickly told him, not wanting him to be cold.

"I'm fine and I want to. It'll smell sweet, like you do." He handed it to her. She blushed and put it on over her tank top and the hood fit into place on her head. "And it looks even better on you." He smiled but Bex could see he looked sad and he was tired.

He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. She leaned in and kissed him. He immediately kissed her back, not being able to help himself. The hood slipped off her head. Their lips moving in perfect sync with each other, gentle but eager. As the kiss deepened his tongue lightly traced the outline of her lips and she opened her mouth. It was as if stars were exploding around them. Isaac's hand was grasped the back of the hoodie tightly, needing her closer to him and knowing that she was safe. She entangled her hand in his curly hair and his around her waist. His heart raced faster being so close to her. When she broke away for air, he forced himself not to kiss her again for fear of losing control. He did brush her hair behind her ear and give her a small kiss on her lips before pulling away.

Isaac didn't want to leave her here, especially not knowing where Jackson was but he didn't know if she wanted him to stay. "I should probably go, so you can sleep." He said softly. He saw the look of disappointment on her face. "But, I could stay, if you want." He offered nervously, not wanting to cross a line.

Bex smiled at his nervousness, it reminded her of before he got the bite and she didn't want him to leave. "Yeah, will you?" She asked and he smiled and nodded.

Bex moved and pulled back the covers so she could get in while Isaac took of his shoes and he lay down beside her. Isaac's heart beat faster as she lay down next to him comfortably. Bex didn't usually do this. It was hard for her to completely trust just anybody but his deep blue eyes were comforting and she felt safe with him. His heartbeat started to slow down as she snuggled closer to him as he put an arm around her waist and rested his head behind hers. He breathed in her sweet scent and immediately felt relaxed. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, Isaac realized that Bex had fallen asleep. Isaac had never had feelings like this. Sure, he had crushes and he had seriously liked a few girls but Bex was different. He smiled at the sleeping figure of her, happy that she felt comfortable falling asleep next to him and gently placed a blanket over her and him being tired fell asleep as well.

_Bex opened her eyes, confused. How did she get outside? Why was she at school? She looked around and saw she was on the lacrosse field, late at night. It was completely dark. Suddenly, one of the overhead lights shined on the field. She saw a figure that looked like a women. She was frowning. She looked around her and saw Jackson. He was on the field his head down. She slowly walked towards him, concerned. She went out to touch his shoulder, when she saw his head pop up. He was slowly starting to shift. His pale skin turning, scaly and green, his bones breaking and popping. Bex tried to run but she felt herself lose herself go limp. The woman just walked away from the scene. She fell to the ground on her back paralyzed as she felt the claws of the Kanima dig deep into her skin. Her screams rang in the night as she felt the excruciating pain and saw blood trip onto the green grass._

Bex woke up about to scream when she felt a hand on her mouth. She was shaking out of fear and she saw it was Isaac sitting up in her bed. She remembered they had fallen asleep talking. He looked confused but also worried about her. He had seen her tossing and turning as she slept. He slowly let go of her mouth. "Bex, it's okay. You're safe. It was just a dream. I'm here, you're okay." He whispered to her comfortingly and she nodded trying to calm down. He wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into him more as he tightened his hold on her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Not really." She said as he held on to her shaking body. Isaac kissed her temple and Bex started feeling safer with him. Bex slowly started to stop shaking. He pulled the blanket back over them.

"It's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe now. I would never let anything hurt you." Isaac said softly to her and Bex surprisingly believed him. She rested her head on his chest, trying to get the dream out of her head. It's been a long day for both of them and they just needed each other. Isaac continued to comfort her until she slowly fell back to sleep, feeling better that she was in his arms and safe.


	15. Complications

Complications:

Isaac woke up and looked over at the clock it was six in the morning. He knew he should probably get back to Derek, though he didn't want to. Bex was still sleeping on his chest. She looked peaceful while she was sleeping and not having nightmares. He didn't want her to wake up and he wasn't there though. "Bex." He gently stroked her hair behind her head and placed a kiss on her neck. She stirred and her deep brown eyes fluttered open and met his blue ones.

"Hey." She smiled at him. She sighed as she looked at the clock. "You have to go."

"Yeah, Derek will want me back now." He told her and he stood up and out on his shoes. She moved to take off his hoodie. "No, keep it and bring it to school." He told her with a smile and she leaned in and kissed him. He gently kissed her back, hearing her heart race and feeling goose bumps on her arms made him smile even more. She pulled back. "I'll see you at school." He said with one more look and he went out the window and Bex, smiling laid back in her bed.

xxxxx

Isaac leaned on the table and watched Derek leave the train where Erica was laying down but she was awake. He came out and walked over to him. "She's feeling better but it's best she stay here today until she has her full strength. I have a plan to catch the Kanima and she needs to rest until then." He told him. Isaac nodded.

"But, she'll be okay, right?" Isaac asked concerned.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Derek replied. Derek cocked his head. Isaac moved past him to get to his bag. He smelled Isaac's scent mixed with Bex's. He sighed. "You need to break it off with her." Isaac stopped and turned to face him, his face blank. "I know about you and Bex, you need to break it off with her. It's too dangerous for both of you."

Isaac tried to defend them. "Derek, please. She's helping me control my anger, it's easier when I'm around her."

"I don't care! She's going to get you killed, especially with Jackson running around. You break it off or I will." Derek threatened. Derek was trying to protect him. He knew that he wouldn't focus right if he was worried about her. Isaac knew he couldn't convince him otherwise. He knew how he was talking to her yesterday, it wasn't just about his safetly. He grabbed his bag and left.

xxxxx

"Yo!" Bex heard as she walked to her locker after her first class. She turned and saw Stiles running towards her with his backpack in his hand. She stopped and let him catch up to her.

"Everything okay? Dude, how much adderall have you had?" She asked him as they walked.

"Not too much." He said with a smile. Bex looked at him unconvinced. "Okay, just some this morning and when I drove to school and just now, but that's not important. Scott said he needed to talk to us. And have you seen Jackson today?" He told her as led her to Scott's locker.

"I don't think he's in school. Maybe he's still being controlled and his master is keeping him away." Bex replied in a low voice so they weren't heard. Scott was leaning against his locker. "Stiles said you needed to talk." Bex said. He nodded.

"Good, Derek said that he has a plan to catch the Kanima. He didn't say how but he just said he needs all of our help." He told them quietly.

"Did he say when?" Bex asked and Scott shook his head. "Did he say why he needed us?" And he shook his head again. "So, basically we have no idea what he's going to do yet."

"Yep, pretty much." Stiles said and the bell rang.

"Good to know, cause that couldn't wait. Let's go we have Spanish and I don't need any more teachers down my throat. I'll meet you there." She said as she ran to her locker. She ran back only to bump into Matt. "Jeez, I'm sorry, Matt." She apologized quickly as she gathered her books quickly and he helped her.

"It's okay. I'm used to girls throwing themselves at me." He joked as they stood up and he handed them to her. Isaac was on his way to class as he heard them talking and Isaac suddenly felt another pang of jealousy. "One more doesn't hurt."

Bex laughed. "I'm sure you do. I'll see you later. I have class." She said hurrying to walk past him as he went the other way. And Isaac came up. "Hey." She smiled at him as he walked with her.

"What was that?" He asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. It was only Matt that made him act jealous like that.

"Isaac, Matt was just helping me. He is just a friend! I told you that." She told him trying to sound reassuring but it didn't help.

"It didn't sound like it. You didn't notice the way he was staring at you when you looked down. Or how his heart beat spiked when you laughed." Isaac said to her looking slightly angry with Matt. "I don't like him."

Bex was annoyed. "He might have a crush on me, but I doubt it. He liked Allison and he kind of knows that we're together. He is just a friend. But, obviously you should know I would never even look at another guy!" She told him angrily. Isaac was taken aback at her outburst. "I have to get to class." She walked off leaving him in the hallway upset with himself.

After class, Scott, Stiles and Bex headed off to lunch. She didn't want to talk to Isaac right now. She sat down next to Stiles as Scott sat in front of them. Stiles started to hungrily eat his pizza as Scott started talking. "So, no one has seen Jackson today."

"I think it's safe to assume that his master is keeping him away." She said drinking her water. "Do we have any suspicions on who it is yet?"

Stiles shook his head and swallowed. "I still think it could be Matt." He told them seriously.

"It's not Matt. He may be a little weird but why would he be controlling Jackson?" Bex asked him.

"I don't know. He's too nice. And it's his face. Maybe he's just evil?" Stiles offered and Scott and Bex shared a look of disbelief. "No? Okay, who else?"

Scott shrugged. "It would be someone protecting Jackson as well as himself. Who would protect Jackson? Or choose him?" Bex asked them taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Well, no one likes Jackson, so that narrows it down." Stiles said and Scott laughed. "It would be someone who's purpose to kill the ones he think deserve it." They didn't get any further in their suspicions. The bell rang a little while afterwards. Stiles groaned. "Ugh, Chemistry."

"You'll live. Just don't look Harris directly in the eye." Bex joked as they left the cafeteria.

"Why doesn't he like me? I'm a likeable guy right?" Stiles asked confused.

"Harris doesn't like anyone." Scott reminded him. Scott gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about it. He was born with a stick up his ass." Bex reassured him and he grinned amused as they made it to the classroom. Scott and Stiles sat down next to each other and Bex took an empty seat in the back. She took out her notebook from her backpack.

Suddenly, she felt someone sit beside her. She looked up it was Isaac, wearing an apologetic smile. She ignored him and turned back to the front of the class as Mr. Harris came in. "Everyone pay attention to the slides and we may get out of here with some of you learning something." He said in a bored voice as he shut off the lights.

He started showing the slides and started talking but Bex tuned him. Isaac leaned in and whispered, "Bex." He said quietly so only she can here. She once again ignored him. "Becca… come on, Bex…please, Bex…Bex….Bex…Bex."

She finally got annoyed. "What?" She asked exasperated.

"Is my teaching interrupting anything? Mr. Lahey? Ms. Ravenwood?" Mr. Harris asked in a irritated voice.

"Sorry, sir, stubbed my toe." Isaac said with a smirk. Mr. Harris scowled at him as he went back to the slides.

She turned back to him and he was still smirking. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry!" He said genuinely. She went back to her notes, still listening. "Bex, I'm sorry, I got mad. I just don't like him. And I'm just jealous because a lot of guys like you. Your beauty surpasses all."

Bex knew he was just trying to flatter her but she had to stop herself from laughing. Isaac could see that she was trying not to laugh. She finally looked up at him and couldn't help but smile, which is what he wanted. "You're forgiven." She gave in and he smiled at her. He was about to say something when she heard a familiar voice on the PA.

"Rebecca Ravenwood please come to the principal's office." Mrs. Argent said. Scott and Stiles turned to look at her, confused. Bex felt her stomach dropped, nervous about what they wanted. Isaac looked just as worried as she felt. He gently slipped a piece of paper in her hand as she gathered her bag and left the classroom. She read the note, which said to meet him in the library afterwards. The whole way there she tried to figure out why Gerard would want to see her. She made it to the front office. Mrs. Argent was smiling pleasantly but it just gave Bex chills but she didn't let her see her apprehension. "Go right in."

Bex walked in looking more confident then she felt. Principal Argent was sitting behind his desk with a smile on his face. To anyone he would look kind, but Bex knew that he had ulterior motives and didn't trust him. "Ms. Ravenwood, please have a seat." He gestured to the chair. She sat down waited for him to speak. She saw a file in front of him and assumed it was hers.

"Ms. Ravenwood. No worried you're not in trouble. I would just like to know how you got caught up in that fight yesterday. You seem more of the kind to steer away from that." He said kindly. She forced herself not to laugh, they obviously erased all of her incidents from her old school from her record or else he wouldn't have said that.

"Oh, I was just looking for Scott. He said he needed some help on some homework and I got there and I saw him and Jackson fighting. I helped get Jackson off of him. I didn't want him getting hurt." Bex replied careful of what she was saying. She was confused why she was in here instead of them.

"I see. Well, that was very admirable of you. It's good that you're there for your friends, as long as Jackson didn't hurt you." He said and Bex nodded. "How has it been since you've got here? I understand you're partnered with Isaac Lahey for Chemistry." She swallowed hard at his name. The last thing she wanted was for Gerard to be talking about him, scared that he was going to try and kill him again. She wouldn't let that happen. "Has he been holding up his side of the work? Any problems?"

Bex understood now, he wanted to see if she knew about them. "No, not with me. Isaac's actually helped me a few times. He's good at Chemistry, he just needed a little push." She said with a fake smile. She didn't want to talk to him about Isaac and it made her nervous how she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm glad to see one of our new students is helping raise his grades." Gerard said with a smile. "Well, your grades are very good, especially coming to a new school in the middle of the year. I'm glad to see there are no problems." The bell rang. "You may leave, Ms. Ravenwood. Don't want to be late for your next class."

"No, sir. Thank you." She said as she quickly stood up. She left and walked past the front desk and into the hall. She could finally breathe now that she had gotten out of there. She walked down the hall to the library. She opened the door and saw Stiles and Scott talking in the biography section while Isaac was on the other side of the bookshelf listening to them and he looked up when he saw her. She walked over to him.

Stiles moved the books so they could see each other. "Are you okay?" Isaac asked her worried. She nodded.

"What'd he say?" Stiles asked her anxiously; before Bex could answer him Scott started talking.

"What did he want? Did he ask about Allison? Did he ask about Jackson or Matt?" Scott quickly questioned her.

"Give her a minute to breathe!" Isaac growled in a low voice to him. Bex gently touched his arm. Scott clenched his teeth to keep from saying anything. "What happened?" He asked her calmly.

"Well, he didn't ask about Allison or Matt. He wanted to know how I got involved in the fight." She said turning to Scott, who looked guilty, he brought her into this. "He said it was admirable for me to help you, before you got your ass seriously kicked. And he asked about you." She said turning to Isaac.

Isaac looked worried. "Just asking how you were doing as my partner. I told him that you're a great partner." Isaac felt better. "I think he wanted to know if I knew about werewolves. I don't think he knows, but he was completely unreadable." Bex sighed.

"That's all he said? Nothing else?" Stiles asked quickly.

"No, that was it." Bex said to them. Isaac rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you, Bex. I'm so sorry that you got put in the middle of this." He said apologized to her.

"I kind of was already in the middle of this. It's not your fault." She reassured him taking his hand and he smiled.

"Okay, you can make out with wolf boy later!" Stiles inputted interrupting their moment. Isaac turned to glare at him as Bex punched him in the shoulder. He whined and rubbed it as Isaac laughed. "What if he wasn't just trying to see if you knew about werewolves?"

They were all confused. "Why else would he want to talk to me other than trying to get to Isaac?" She replied

"What if he's trying to find out if you know anything about Jackson?" Stiles asked them. "What if he's the master?"

"Meaning that he would be controlling Jackson, but why would it be him? And why would he go around killing people when he's focusing on killing werewolves?" Bex asked him.

"And why would he call Bex about that? Scott was the one in the fight, she had nothing to do with it." Isaac told them.

"Because if she split them apart, she might have seen something." Scott said in agreement with Stiles. "And he would want to know if she was suspicious about him or a werewolf herself."

"But, he doesn't know anything for sure." Stiles told her reassuringly and she smiled at him.

"There's nothing he can do now, anyways." Bex said. "So, we're back to phase one, finding Jackson." They all nodded. The bell rang a second time. "You guys better go to class." She told them as she had a free period.

"All right, we'll see you later." Scott said with one more glance to her as he left with Stiles. Bex leaned against the books as Isaac faced her, hands in his pockets.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. She knew he was probably worried about everything but there seemed to be something else.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said giving her a small smile but she knew it was something else. "I should get to class. Can I come by after school?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Bex still wasn't convinced. He gave her a kiss on her head as he left the library. She left shortly after him.

"I'm surprised they didn't kill each other. Thanks for that." Bex said to Stiles about Scott and Isaac.

"No problem. They'll warm up to each other. And don't go out at tonight. Not with Jackson loose." Stiles was chastising her over the phone. She had gotten home and she was waiting for Isaac. She rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness, lying on her bed.

"Sure, dad." She sarcastically said into the phone as she sat down on her bed. Stiles scoffed. "Seriously, chill, Stiles I'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure, said the girl who thinks walking alone at night in the woods is being safe." He replied.

"I can take care of myself. Stop worrying so much, Batman." She teased him and she heard him laugh.

"I know but it's hard for me not to worry about my Batgirl." He replied and she smiled at his remark. She then saw Isaac coming in through her window, quietly.

"I know. You be careful too. I have to go but I'll talk to you later." She told Stiles as Isaac sat at the edge of her bed. She hung up. "Hey."

"I need to talk to you about something." He said quietly. Bex sat up straight.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him worried.

He sighed. "No…Derek knows about us." He told her sadly. Bex looked dismayed. It seemed like nothing good was happening today. "He told me earlier to break it off with you or he would." She was silent for a few minutes, taking it all in.

"Why? Why does it matter now that Scott agreed to help him?" Bex asked him.

"He said it was dangerous and that you were going to get me killed." Isaac said softly.

Bex paced the floor of her room thinking of what he said, running a hand through her hair. "What if he's right, Isaac? What if I get you hurt or worse?" She asked upset. Isaac walked over and grabbed her hand.

"You're not going to hurt me, Bex. And I'm not going to hurt you. It'll be okay. We can keep it from him." He told her and he hugged her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't see his uncertain expression, knowing that it'll be nearly impossible to keep this from Derek.

He let her go and saw that she was still worried and upset as they sat back on the bed. "I would never be able to do it anyways. I would miss everything about you." He said. She couldn't help but smile at him. He kissed her lips.

"Like what?" She asked him. He kissed her lips softly again.

"You're beautiful eyes." He kissed her again. "Your smile." He kissed her again as she giggled. "How you sing to yourself." He kissed her again. He looked into her eyes. "Everything."

Bex leaned her head against his. He smiled as she kissed him. He felt her heart race as he kissed her back eagerly. His hands traveled to her waist as her entangled themselves in his hair. She pulled him closer to her as he deepened the kiss. They both knew that they didn't know when they could see each other like this again, especially with Derek watching them. She sighed softly as he started to kiss her neck up and down. The kiss became more powerful as his lips moved back to hers. His eyes started flashing yellow and his heart was beating faster. He moved back from the kiss, reluctantly. Bex let him go as she saw his eyes. He closed his eyes trying to gain control and she gently grabbed his hand. His eyes turned back to deep blue and he looked up at her. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, thank you." He smiled at her. He knew that Derek would want him back by now. "I have to go." He said sadly.

Bex sighed. "Okay, I understand. Here, take this or he'll be suspicious." She said taking of the hoodie he gave her. He grabbed it and it smelled exactly like her. He held it as she leaned forward and pulled him closer to kiss him once more before he had to leave. "Goodbye." She said as she pulled back.

"Goodbye." He regretfully told her as he left through her window.

xxxxx

Isaac came in to the train and sat down next to Erica who was now sitting up. Boyd was in front of her and they were talking. "How do you feel?" He asked concerned. She smiled at him.

"Better, thanks. How was school? Was Jackson there?" Erica asked anxiously, she could sense his sorrow of having to stay away from Bex.

"No, he wasn't there today. We think he might be hiding, still being controlled." He told them.

"So, for now we're just waiting for him to show up?" Boyd asked him. He could also sense his sorrow but knew he would talk when he wanted to, he didn't want to push him.

"Don't worry, Derek has a plan." He reassured them and Erica smiled at him. They all heard Derek coming into the train.

"Good, you're here. Did you do it?" He face completely unreadable.

"Yes." He told him coldly still angry with him. He stood up and went to push past him but Derek grabbed his arm.

"It's better this way, Isaac." He said shortly and let him go as he moved past him. Derek knows he didn't do it. He saw the way Isaac was looking at Bex. It was too familiar. Like how Scott looked when talking about Allison. He knew that it was too dangerous for them to be together, though. He sighed knowing what he would have to do. Isaac would resent him for a while but it was for the best even if he didn't think so.

xxxxx


	16. Raving Part 1

Raving Part 1:

"Okay, so we couldn't get tickets yet but we know where he's going to be." Scott told Derek as they walked into the train. Bex drove Scott to Derek's hideout after he followed Jackson. Bex saw Isaac out of the corner of her eye and he smiled at her before walking away so Derek didn't see him. They hadn't been able to see each other outside of school and they missed each other.

"You know for sure?" Derek asked as he leaned against the door. His eyes were on Bex and that made her a little nervous.

"Yeah, we saw him getting tickets. He'll be there tomorrow. He's going to kill someone." Bex clarified for him. Derek glanced at Scott as he started talking.

"Meet us at the vet's in a hour. He has something that can help us capture him." Scott told him. They went to leave.

"Wait, I need to talk to Bex about something." Derek said calmly. Though it made Bex and Scott suspicious. Isaac who could also hear was suspicious as well. Scott looked at her.

"It's fine. I'll meet you outside." She told him curious about what Derek wanted to talk about. She turned so she was facing him. "What is it?"

Derek took a step towards her. Bex felt uneasy about him being so close to her but she stood her ground. "Just wanted to see if you've changed your mind about the bite."

"Thanks but no thanks." She told him as she took a step back. He took a step forward and he held a seducing smile.

"Are you sure? It's not as bad as you think it could be. And you would look so beautiful as a wolf." Derek told her as he gently touched her hair but Bex stepped back again. Isaac was outside the train listening to him and he could see them, his hands clenched in anger. "Scott makes it seem worse than it is. And I would be there and help you control it." He leaned in a little closer. Before Bex could say anything Derek pressed his lips to her. Isaac mad left them there.

She quickly pulled back to his smirking face. Bex shocked and angry at what he did punched him square in the jaw. He turned away and held his jaw. And she yelled out in pain. "Son of mother!" She held her fist. Derek stood up straight as Scott ran in.

"What did you do? What happened?" Scott asked Derek angrily as he ran to her side and gently grabbed her hand. Derek however was shocked and a little insulted.

"That son of a bitch tried to kiss me! And I punched him." Bex told him still angry. Scott looked between them and saw Derek bleeding a little. Scott snickered a little as Derek glared at him. Scott tried to hold in his laughter.

"Come one, Bex. Just be there in a hour!" Scott told Derek as Scott dragged her out though she wanted to hit him again. She reluctantly gave him the keys since she couldn't drive. He dragged her out to her car and started it up as she got in. As soon as they started driving Scott laughed, "I can't believe you punched Derek!"

"I can't believe you stopped me from punching him again!" Bex said in a dark voice. "Asshole made me hurt my hand." Scott just chuckled as they made their way to the vet's. He parked and got out of the car. They saw Dr. Deaton open up the door.

"Hello, what happened?" He asked Bex concerned as she still held her hand. Scott smirked a little.

"Just a little accident." She told him. He left and came back with a cloth and some ice in his hand. "Thank you." She told him gratefully as she took it. The vet went in the back. They sat there and waited for Derek to show. Scott suddenly stood up and she knew he must have heard them.

He opened the door. "What's he doing here?" Scott asked and Bex looked up and saw Derek coming in with Isaac coming behind him. She put down the ice.

"I need him." Derek simply told him as he walked in. He didn't even give Bex a glance.

"I don't trust him." Scott said suspicious. Bex shot him a glare and Scott got the hint. Scott backed off knowing that Bex didn't want them to fight.

"Yeah, well he doesn't trust you either." Isaac replied to Scott lazily sitting next to Bex. He nodded at her but Bex could tell something was up. She could tell that he was being slightly cold towards her.

"And Derek really doesn't care." Derek told them both putting an end to the fight between them. "Now where's the vet is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends." He said from the doorway. They all looked up at them. "Your friend Jackson, are you planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill." Derek said at the same time as Scott said. "Save him."

"Save him!" Scott told Derek forcefully. It was tense for a minute. He looked at Deaton and said in a softer tone, "Save him."

They all went in to the other room and stood in front of a table. Deaton left and came back with tray full of different powders. Scott stood next to Bex who was next to Isaac and Derek. Isaac moved to touch but Derek stopped him. "Watch what you touch!" He scolded him.

Isaac leaned on the table. "So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" He asked and Bex rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I'm a veterinarian." Dr. Deaton said and Bex smiled a little as Isaac became quiet. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that will be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're opened to suggestions." Derek told him and Bex knew they just needed something to help them.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked.

"We already tried." Derek reminded him. He turned to Deaton. "I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it. That thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" He asked him.

"One, it can't swim." Derek told him his eyes looked on Deaton's.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" He asked him wanting to know everything.

Bex scoffed. "No. He's the captain of the swim team." She informed him. Deaton seemed to understand.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people." He told them he moved to look in his drawers behind him. He came back with a small medal. They all sat up straight. "A puppet and a puppeteer. One killed the husband put the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott explained. "His mother died pregnant too."

"And she might've been murdered along with is father." Bex added. "Maybe he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

Isaac seemed deep in thought. "How'd you know it's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murders. If Jackson kills the wife, the baby dies too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac stated. Bex looked at him sympathetically and Isaac met her eyes for a split second before looking away.

"Hold on. The book said they're bonded right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but by the person who controls him?" He opened a bottle up and poured black powder around the medal. "Meaning what if something that affects the Kanima, also affects the master." Bex nodded.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked not understanding.

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them." Scott told them and Deaton looked at him and smiled. They left soon after that.

She dropped Scott and went home. She carefully climbed the drainpipe. Just as she made it to her window she felt her foot slip. Just as she was about to fall she felt hands grab hers. She climbed up. And she saw it was Isaac. She climbed in to the window. "Thanks." She told him and he shrugged.

Bex threw her bag on the bed. She could practically feel his bitterness towards her from where she was standing. "Okay, what is going on with you?" She asked fed up.

"Nothings wrong with me. I just want to know if Derek's the only one that you've hooked up with behind my back." Isaac snapped at her. Bex mouthed dropped open.

Bex lost it. Out of nowhere her hand smacked him across his face. He held his cheek shocked. "What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Wanted to see if I could hit the stupid out of you!" She yelled back at him. "Why would you think that I would do that to you?"

"I saw you two in the train after Scott left!" He told her walking closer to her. "I saw you two kiss!"

"I didn't kiss him, okay? He kissed me!" Bex told him. He scoffed at her. "And it was only because he was trying to get to get the bite."

Isaac was still unconvinced. "That's not what it looked like to me!"

Bex angrily replied, "Then, just go then, since you don't believe me!"

"Gladly." He told her coldly and left out her window. She walked over and slammed it shut behind him.

Bex went to school the next day, angry and upset. Angry because Isaac wouldn't listen to her and upset because he thinks that she would kiss Derek. Stiles picked her and Scott up in the morning. "You okay?" Stiles asked her as they pulled in.

"Frickin peachy." She said sarcastically getting 5 hours of sleep last night did not help her attitude. They all got out of the car.

"There's got to be some other way to get tickets right?" Stiles asked Scott. Bex saw Matt hooking up his bike. "It's a secret show and there's only one way it's a secret right?"

"Hey!" Matt said getting their attention and going over to them. "Any of you guys no why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" He asked curiously.

Bex just shrugged. "Just forget about it, okay? No one got hurt!" Stiles told him.

"I had a concussion!" He argued.

"Well, nobody got seriously hurt!" Stiles defended his argument and Bex tried not to laugh.

"I was in the ER for six hours!" He told him. Stiles was annoyed at this point.

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head," Stiles crouched down and put his hand right above the sidewalk. "Is about this high on out list of problems now!"

Bex shook her head. "Are you okay, Matt?" She asked him kindly and gave Stiles a little glare. He gave her an appreciative smile. She saw Isaac going into school and he looked at her for a second but then looked away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. So, you didn't get any tickets last night either?" Matt asked them.

"No, are they still selling?" Scott asked him quickly.

"No, but I managed to find two online." He told them sadly. "You should keep trying sounds like everyone's going to be there." He told them walking off.

"I don't like him." Stiles told them with a look of disdain.

"So you've told us, many, many times." Bex let him know. He stuck his tongue out at her, childishly. "I've got to go. I'll see you guys at lunch." She told them walking off.

Scott and Stiles met Bex in the cafeteria and she sat down at the table next to Stiles and across from Scott. "So, did you guys get tickets?" She asked them, knowing the plan to get into the rave. He held up two.

"Yeah, Isaac got them for us. And no offense but your boyfriend is bit more aggressive today than usual." Stiles jokingly told her.

"Well, he and I aren't exactly on the best of terms." She informed him. She didn't know what their fight exactly meant. Stiles looked confused. "Derek tried to kiss me last night."

Stiles mouth dropped in shock. "He what?" He asked outraged. "Well, what did you do?"

Scott snorted. "I kind of punched him." She told him as she looked down. Stiles mouthed dropped again and Scott started laughing at the memory of it.

"How can I calm down when you totally socked Derek Hale in the face! That! Is! Awesome! I wish I was there to see it!" Stiles said excitedly. "Does he have a black eye?"

Scott answered him. "No, but she hit him and his lip started bleeding but it's healed by now." Scott had a small smile on his face.

"But my hand still hurts." She examined her knuckles that still ached from the punch she gave Derek.

"I have never been so proud to call you my friend." Stiles grinned and Scott nodded in agreement. Stiles patted her lightly on the back. Bex laughed at them but then her smile dropped.

"Yeah, but now Isaac won't listen to me when I try to explain." She said looking down at her tray of food. Stiles smile left his face too and he stopped patting her.

"Ohh." He said awkwardly putting his hand down.

"He will. Just give him some time. He's just being stubborn." Scott said trying to comfort her.

"I just don't get why he's so mad. It's not like I kissed him back or anything and of course he doesn't believe me." Bex said. She groaned. "Guys are so stupid!"

"Amen to that!" Stiles agreed raising his fist in the air. Scott and Bex exchanged a look and Stiles slowly put his hand down. Bex just laughed at him as she shook her head at him. Now she needed to find a way to get herself one.

At the end of the day Bex walked outside to sit on the bleachers while she waited for Stiles and Scott to drop her off. She had her head in her hands as she had a raging headache. She felt someone walk up to her. It was Isaac and she swore she saw a look of sympathy pass his face before it was replaced with an indifferent look.

"Here." He said giving her a ticket. She took it. "The guy I got Scott and Stiles from had an extra ticket." He lied smoothly. He had gotten them tickets earlier as a surprise for her.

"Thanks." She told him though not entirely convinced. Things started to get awkward. She decided to try and make him listen again. "Isaac-"

"Hope your ready." He interrupted her with a cocky smirk. "It's going to be a really interesting night." He told her vaguely and he walked off leaving her there.

"I'm going out with Scott and Stiles before the party! Leave without me." She said as she passed Danny's room that night. Stiles was going to pick her and Scott up so they could go to the rave. She knew Danny would be there later.

"Okay, see you later." She heard him say as she went downstairs. As soon as she closed the door Stiles pulled up in his Jeep. She quickly got in and slammed the door.

She looked at Stiles who didn't say anything, which was unusual for him. "You okay?" She asked him concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said calmly. Bex looked at him, his eyes fixated on the road and his mind elsewhere. He was one of her best friends and she knew he was lying.

"Stiles? That's bullshit." She told him. Stiles sighed; he knew she wouldn't leave it alone. "You can talk to me, Stiles. What happened?" He told her about his father being laid off because of him.

"And the way he looked at me. He was just completely disappointed." Stiles told her as he parked in front of Scott's house and waited for him. She saw his eyes get a little shiny as ran a hand over his head. "And it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. You're helping your friend and if you could tell your dad he would understand. Stiles, you can't blame yourself. " Bex told him, grabbing his hand. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Thanks, Bex." Stiles said giving her a small smile. He saw Scott coming out. "Just, please don't say anything to Scott." He asked her. She nodded and got in the back as Scott came to the door. They drove to the warehouse in silence. So many thoughts were running through her head, Jackson as the Kanima, Not knowing where her relationship with Isaac stood, trying to find a way to save Jackson. Bex knew that this was just the start of a really long night.


	17. Raving Part 2

Raving Part 2:

Stiles parked in the back of the warehouse and they all got out of the car. Bex could hear the music blaring from outside. "You okay?" Scott asked him worried. Even he could tell something was up with him. He was way too quiet.

Stiles just opened the trunk. "Yeah, why?" He asked getting the Mountain Ash out of the back. They had already filled in Bex on the plan earlier.

"You just didn't say anything the whole way here." Scott said.

"No, I'm fine." Stiles told him, though neither Scott nor Bex believed him. "Just grab the other bag." He told him.

"I can't remember. Deaton said you have to do it alone." Scott reminded him. Bex put on her jean jacket glad that she decided to wear jeans tonight because it was freezing.

"Okay, this plan is really starting to suck." Stiles told them. Scott's attention was elsewhere though.

"No. Not here! Not now!" Scott said to himself frustrated as he walked off in the direction he was looking.

"What?" Stiles asked as he left them. "Scott! What am I supposed to? Plan officially sucks!" He told him but he was already gone. He looked at Bex and she shrugged.

"Just stay here. Keep to the plan and I'm going to go and try to find Scott. Be careful." Bex told him running off after Scott into the warehouse. As soon as she walked in she saw the party. With lots of multi colored lights and disco balls on the ceiling. She tried not to let herself get distracted by the loud dance music.

She saw Isaac and caught his eye for a split second before he looked away from her. She sighed but knew she didn't have time to fight with him. "My father and Gerard are coming here!" Allison told Scott quickly. Bex heard them in the back and she moved towards them.

"What? Are you serious?" Bex asked her walking up towards them and stood next to Scott. Allison glanced at her before turning back to Scott as he started talking.

"Why? What did you tell them? Allison!" Scott asked frustrated with her.

"I had to tell them!" Allison told them both.

"Oh my god! They know its Jackson!" Scott said in realization. Bex was angry with Allison.

"They're going to try and kill him!" Bex added.

"No, they said it was just going to be a trap." Allison told her trying to defend her family.

"And you really believe them? You seriously think they're catching Jackson and what? Talk to him? They're going to kill him and whoever tries to stop them." She shot back angry at her. Allison turned to Scott.

"People are dying, Scott! What am I supposed to do?" Allison asked him in an exasperated voice.

"You're supposed to trust me!" Scott replied in the same tone.

"I do trust you! More than anyone!" She told him on the verge of tears. Bex sighed at their quarrel. Scott was freaking out though.

"We- we've had a plan!" Scott said. Bex put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"So do they!" Allison told them.

"This isn't going to work!" Scott said still freaking out. She shook his shoulder a little.

"Scott, you cannot go into freak out mode right now!" He turned to look at Bex. "It's going to be fine. We'll just stick to the plan, okay?" She told him and he nodded in agreement.

"What do you want me to do?" Allison asked desperately trying to fix the mess she made. "Okay, I-I can fix it! Please, Scott. J-just tell me what to do!" Bex felt a little sorry for her but she knew they didn't have time. She pushed passed her.

"Just stay out of the way!" He told her harshly as he followed Bex.

"Scott!" Allison yelled.

"Just stay out of the way!" He yelled back at her as he caught up to Bex. She grabbed his hand so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd and she pulled him. She saw Isaac and made her way to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him to a pillar.

"What?" He asked her in a bored tone as he leaned against it.

"We need you to help us with Jackson!" Scott told him leaned in so no one else would hear them.

"Why me?" Isaac asked confused.

"Because I've got to make sure Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan. And I don't want Bex to get hurt." He told Isaac. Isaac nodded barely glancing at her. He didn't want her hurt either. "Okay, look, you've got to do it intravenously, which means in the vein! You find him you pull back on this plunger right here."

"In the neck will probably be the easiest place. No clothing to get in the way." Bex told them and Scott nodded in agreement.

"So, you find a vein, jam it in there and pull back on the trigger." He told him handing him the syringe. "Be careful." Isaac chuckled.

"I doubt I'll even slightly hurt him." He replied looking at the syringe with interest.

"He meant you." Bex said softly and he met her eyes for a second and then he looked to Scott.

"We don't want you getting hurt." Scott told him worried. Isaac stared at them both, shocked and surprised. The look on his face said it all; no one had obviously cared about him getting hurt before.

"Just be careful." Bex told him concerned. Isaac looked at her in disbelief and scoffed.

"Now you care about me getting hurt." He retorted his voice ice cold.

Isaac moved to the dance floor where Erica was. Bex leaned on the pole as she saw Scott's attention go to the exit. He wanted to make sure the Argent's weren't going to interfere. Scott looked back at Bex. He didn't want to leave her alone. "Go, I'll be fine." She told him reassuringly. He ran off leaving her alone.

Bex turned back to the dance floor to see if she could find Jackson. She saw Isaac dancing with Erica and Jackson. She watched them dance sensually and slowly on the floor. Bex tried not to let it get to her, it was just the plan is what she told herself. It was for the plan. It was lie, though. She saw Isaac smirk at her slightly before turning his attention back on Erica. Isaac wanted her to feel the way he did, when he saw her kiss Derek. And it was killing her.

As she saw Isaac lean down and kiss Erica as she danced against Jackson she couldn't take watching them any more, she looked away feeling a horrible feeling the pit of her stomach. She knew that what he said was a lie. He didn't care about her. If he did he wouldn't be hurting her like this. A small tear slid down her cheek before she quickly wiped it off and regained composure. She wouldn't cry. She wasn't that girl. She had to help her friends. She turned to try and find Stiles. She looked back and saw that she couldn't find Isaac or Erica. She then saw them on the floor. She could see the pain on Isaac's face. Before she could go over to them she found Jackson he was walking towards a group of people, his eye on a specific girl.

She knew it was stupid but she had to do something. She hurried over to him. She put her hands on his chest and forced him to stop. "Jackson, stop!" She yelled at him.

He glared at her. Bex breathing hitched when he grabbed her by her neck and pushed against the wall. She felt his nails slowly scrape her neck, almost enough to break the skin, luckily it wasn't his claws and she felt better knowing it wouldn't paralyze her. "Stay out of my way!" He growled in a low voice, that wasn't his own.

"Jackson, don't do this!" Bex tried reasoning with him trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"You're so stupid. Don't you know that I'll kill you and even your stupid werewolf boyfriend can't save you? Because he left you just like your mother left you." Jackson said harshly and she could feel his nails from his other hand dig into her stomach and felt the warm blood tickled down.

She gasped not only from the pain but also because he couldn't have known that unless, he was told by Danny. But, Danny wouldn't do that to her, right? Luckily, not even Danny knew the whole story. Suddenly, she saw Isaac come up and stab Jackson with the needle. Jackson sank to the ground unconscious. Bex also sank against the wall, her eyes closed in pain. Isaac saw how scared she was and saw blood seeping through her shirt. He suddenly was filled with rage and just wanted to kill Jackson then and there but he saw she was in pain.

"Bex." He said his voice filled with concern. Bex opened her eyes when she heard his voice, surprised that it didn't sound angry like before. Her heartbeat slowed down as she saw him. Erica came over and grabbed Jackson. Isaac hurried to her side. He gently lifted up her shirt and saw that the scratches weren't deep just long but they were bleeding.

She hissed as the clothing hit the scratches as he dropped her shirt. He looked quickly at her. "I'm fine." She said trying to keep her voice from shaking. He sighed in relief that she wasn't badly hurt. He would never forgive himself if she were.

"You're going to be okay, Bex. I promise." He told reassuringly. She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck as he helped her up. He gently placed a kiss on her head, just happy that she was ok. His anger at her was completely gone. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they followed Erica away from the floor.

They made it to a back room. Isaac let go of Bex to help Erica bring him into the room. Bex closed the door behind them as Isaac and Erica set him up in the chair. Isaac leaned on the side. As Bex leaned on the wall, not wanting to move too much. The door opened and all three of them stood straight in a defensive stance. "Just me! It's just me! Don't freak out!" Stiles said walking in.

Bex sighed and smiled at him. Stiles gave her a quick hug but let go when she hissed in pain and he noticed the blood on her shirt. "Was that Jackson?" He asked and she nodded. "Did you hit him as hard as you hit Derek?" He asked eagerly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't get the chance with him attacking me, but maybe next time."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Isaac asked confused as to when she had hit Derek.

"She totally hit Derek when he tried to kiss her!" Stiles said proud of his friend.

Bex was still angry with him for making out with Erica. Erica however was standing off to the side, not wanting to get involved. "Don't even bother, Stiles." Bex told him.

Isaac was surprised. "What? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.

"I tried but you wouldn't listen. Because apparently, you don't trust your own girlfriend." She snapped back at him and walked away from him. Isaac's mouth was open, not knowing what to say. Stiles patted him, sympathetically on the back.

"Is he okay?" Stiles asked talking about Jackson who was unconscious. Bex shrugged not really caring about him.

"Well," Isaac's claws came out as he walked over to him. "Let's find out." He went to grab his shirt but Jackson grabbed his arm and everyone could hear it starting to break as Isaac kneeled down. He groaned as he finally got out of his grip and backed away.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" Stiles said frantically talking mostly to Erica and Isaac.

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out?" Isaac groaned still in pain.

"We need a stronger dose." Bex told them.

"Yeah, well apparently this is all we're going to get." Stiles told them. "So, let's hope that whoever's controlling him decided to show up tonight."

"I'm here." They all turned to stare at Jackson. His eyes were open but his voice wasn't his. It was the same deep voice that Bex had heard. "I'm right here with you."

Stiles walked closer and kneeled down in front of Jackson. Isaac leaned on the side next to Bex. "Jackson, is that?"

"Us. We're all here." He said in the same voice staring at Stiles. Stiles looked over at them and turned his attention back to Jackson.

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked him.

"We're the ones killing the murders." He replied.

"So, all the people you've killed so far…" Stiles said and Jackson completely his sentence.

"Deserved it." He said. Bex was feeling really tense being in a small room with him, especially when he was acting like this.

"So, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers." Stiles informed him.

"Anything can break if enough pressure's applied." Jackson responded to him darkly.

"So, the people you're killing are all murderers?" Stiles asked.

"All…. Each…. Every One." He clarified for him.

"Who did they murder?" Stiles asked him.

"Me!" He said simply them in a menacing voice.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Stiles asked confused.

"They murdered me!" Jackson told him. Isaac started standing up and he pulled Bex to move in front of him away from Jackson. Jackson's eyes started turning an orange color as he started to shift. Bex could see Erica looking scared, too.

"Okay, all right, more ketamine! The man needs ketamine, come on!" Stiles said frantically. Isaac showed him the empty bottle.

"We don't have anymore!" Isaac said worried.

"You used the whole bottle?" Stiles asked with his eyes closed. He grabbed it and Erica gently tugged on Stiles shirt as her and Bex's eyes were frozen on Jackson who was half shifted and standing up. He growled at them. "Okay, out, everybody out! Go, go, go, go!" He said quickly. Erica grabbed Stiles hand and pulled him as Isaac pushed Bex in front of him.

"Okay, find something to move in front of the door." Stiles told them as they quickly shut the door and stood in front of it. Isaac made sure Bex was next to him. Stiles had his arms over all of them. Bex groaned a little as he hit her scratch. Isaac glanced down at her concerned. They then saw the Kanima run through the wall. "Okay, that plan's out." Stiles said looking at where Jackson had just left.


	18. Raving Part 3

Raving Part 3:

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked all of them as he dropped his arms and they moved away from the door.

Bex was the first one to speak up. "Scott. We have to find Scott and Derek." Stiles nodded and took off first. Bex went behind him with Isaac and Erica. She followed Stiles through the crowded dance floor but lost him. She tripped and almost fell but she felt a hand grab hers. She looked up and saw Isaac as helped her up. She was surprised but let go and left him as she went after Stiles.

She went outside to see Stiles standing there with Derek. "Where's Scott" She asked standing in front of them. Derek was about to answer her when he looked behind her. She turned. She saw Isaac and Erica standing there. Isaac bent down and Bex noticed the black powder that Stiles spread. Isaac and Erica apparently couldn't cross it.

"Oh my god! It's working!" Stiles said excitedly. "I- this-! I did something!" He told Bex happily.

"Okay, that's fantastic, awesome but where is Scott?" She asked them again. They then heard a faint growl.

Derek looked up concerned. "Scott." He said. He knew it was him and he knew that he was hurt and that he was dying.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Scott. Break it!" He ordered Stiles talking about the powder.

"What, no way!" Stiles argued obviously not wanting to damage his hard work.

"Scott's dying!" He yelled at him.

"Okay, what? How do you know that?" He asked quickly.

"I just know! Break it!" Derek yelled at him again. Stiles was a bit hesitant.

"Just break it, Stiles!" Bex yelled at him and he quickly kneeled down and broke the line. Derek quickly left. Stiles got up

Stiles stood there with Isaac, Bex and Erica. "What do we do now?" Stiles asked her. She shook her head. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where Scott was. She felt completely helpless.

"There's no way we can help them right now. We just have to wait." Bex replied.

"We shouldn't stay here, though." Stiles told her. "Not out in the open."

"We can go to the train. Boyd will probably be there." Erica told them and Isaac nodded in agreement. They all went to Stiles' Jeep and piled in and drove in silence. Isaac was in the back with Bex. Every now and then he would glance at her but she kept her eyes locked on the window. They finally made it there and they saw Boyd sitting in front of the train.

"Did you meet up with Derek?" Boyd asked standing up as they came all came in. Bex tried texting Scott's phone again but had no reply. Isaac could see her starting to get worried and wished he could do something but he knew she was still mad at him.

"Yeah, he heard Scott was in trouble and he left." Erica told him as she sat down next to him and Stiles paced trying Scott's phone again. "It's no use, Stiles. Just give them a few minutes." Erica told him.

Stiles sat down next to her. Isaac leaned on the table watching Bex who nervously tapped her foot. She checked her phone and saw there was a text from Danny asking her to call him. "I'll be back. I need some air." She told them standing up and going outside as Isaac stared at her as she left.

She stood outside next to the Jeep and she knew that she was far enough to where they shouldn't be able to hear her. "What is it, Danny?" She asked him.

"What is it? How about it's almost midnight and my parents almost found out you didn't come back! They think you're asleep! Where are you?" He yelled at her and Bex got mad. She had a long night, she was tired, and worried and she let it out.

"I'm out! Okay? And let me ask you a question, did you tell Jackson?" Bex asked him.

"Tell him what?" Danny asked her carefully, knowing she was upset.

"Did you tell him about her?" She asked him and waited for his response. He would know who she was talking about. He let out a breath.

"I'm sorry, Bex. I didn't mean to-" Danny began. Bex scoffed. Bex felt betrayed by the one person that she told and she thought would take her secret to the grave.

"You didn't mean to? Yet you still did, Danny! You were the only one I told because I stupidly thought I could trust you!" She yelled into the phone as her eyes filled with tears.

"Bex, I'm so sorry. I was stupid and drunk. How did you-" Danny started to talk but she cut him off again.

"How did I know? Because Jackson was so kind to remind me that she left in front Isaac. I haven't told him or Scott or Stiles yet! I didn't want them to find out that way!" She yelled her voice filled with frustration and anger. Her voice started cracking as tears fell down her face. "And of all the people, it had to be Jackson!"

Danny could hear how upset she was and it made him feel worse. She hated to talk about her birth mother and he didn't know Jackson was going to bring it up, especially since he promised him he wouldn't say anything. "Bex, I-"

"I have to go. I'll be home soon." Bex told him hanging up on him. She threw the phone down in the car through the window as she tried to stop crying. She breathed deep as she stopped crying and went back down. She saw Stiles on the phone pacing talking quickly and she went into an empty room.

She didn't notice Isaac walking in after to her. "Are you all right?" He asked her concerned. He heard her fight. He could tell her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Just leave me alone! Why don't you go make out some more with Erica?" Bex snapped at him about to push past him to leave but he caught her by her arms and pulled her towards him. His blue eyes bore into hers.

"Do you honestly believe that I would want to kiss Erica?" He asked her. Bex was silent and looked away from him. He gave a small shake, wanting her to say something.

"That's what it looked like to me on the dance floor and you obviously didn't care if I was all right then so why the hell should you care now?" She yelled at him trying to keep her voice from cracking. Her eyes were swimming with tears she was holding in. Isaac realized what he did. He hurt her, which was something he promised never to do to her. After she defended him to Scott and Stiles. She fought with her best friends over him. He broke his promise and it killed him that he hurt her like that.

"Scott's okay! He's getting fixed up! Him and Derek are at… the …vet's." Stiles said bursting in and he saw them. "Sorry, sorry." He turned to leave but he saw Bex looking upset and then he looked at Isaac who couldn't seem to say anything.

"It's fine. Let's go." She told him and Stiles left. Isaac looked shocked at what she said as she pulled out of his grip. She walked out, avoiding the eyes of Erica and Boyd. She tried to hold back her tears as she walked up the stairs. She then heard Isaac destroying the room in anger with himself. She heard chairs being throw and a table being broken and the tears streamed down her face as she left.

She got in the back of the car as Stiles was in the front. Stiles didn't say anything. He could tell she was upset. He could here her sobbing in the back. Stiles drove for a while until he pulled over on a street. "Sti-stiles, we have to get to Scott." She said through her tears.

He climbed in the back with her. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes red from crying. He rarely ever sees her like this. She was strong. She almost never cried. Her emotions were all over her face though, fear, jealousy, anger, hurt. Stiles wiped her tears away. He didn't say a word as Bex cried freely with the one person she knew she could always count on. And Stiles word, as he pulled his friend into a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and comfortingly held her as all of her tears spilled out.


	19. Party Guessed Part 1

Party Guessed Part 1:

"Maybe you shouldn't go home just yet?" Stiles suggested to Bex though he kept driving. After crying her eyes out and telling Stiles about what Danny said and Isaac kissing Erica and then repeatedly telling Stiles that she would be okay, they went to the vet's office. Scott was healing, he just needed rest and Derek was okay. Derek explained everything to them, about how Mrs. Argent tried to kill Scott and Derek bit her. They didn't know where she went or if she survived the bite even. They went to the subway station and Stiles went to take Bex home, knowing she wouldn't want to see Isaac. "I mean it's late and Danny already told your aunt and uncle that you went to bed. I know you don't want to talk to him right now.

"I'll be fine." She told him with a smile. He stopped in front of her house. Stiles looked unconvinced. He knew that she would be okay but it would take a while. "I'll see you tomorrow." She told him getting out of the car. She climbed up the drainpipe and saw Stiles wave as she closed the window. After a few minutes she heard the familiar sound of his Jeep driving off. As soon as she was alone, misery hit her. She didn't bother to turn on a light as she found short and a tank top. She lay in her bed and buried her face in her pillow as she started to silently cry again.

Bex stayed at home all weekend. Listening to every sad rock song that she had, trying to drown out her thoughts. With everything that happened she didn't really want to go out. She did accept Danny's apology. She couldn't stay mad at her own cousin especially when he lets her borrow his car whenever she wants as an apology. She was still mad that he told Jackson but she wouldn't condemn him for something he didn't mean to do. He was being really nice to her after everything but she didn't tell him about Isaac. She wanted to deal with that herself. Isaac called though and texted but she didn't want to speak to him, though she missed him.

"Come one! Please!" Stiles pleaded with her Tuesday afternoon. "You've been home for the whole weekend. If you want to sulk you can sulk with Scott and I. Scott is like the best sulker!" He told her and she couldn't help but laugh at that. They were trying to get Bex to hang out with them. "Just come to practice and then we'll have the rest of the day together." He eagerly suggested. She didn't want to go, especially since Isaac would probably be there but it was for her friends. She knew she should probably face the world, anyways.

"All right, we'll go. When are you coming by?" She asked and she heard his horn honk. "Okay, I'm guessing now." She got off her bed and slid on her shoes. Danny had already left for practice.

"I was hoping you'd cave." He told her and she could practically see his grin. She rolled her eyes and hung up as she walked downstairs. She opened the door to see Stiles smiling in the front seat and Scott in the back seat giving her a smile as she got in. "Hey."

"Hey." She replied as he pulled out. Everything was silent for a while until Scott awkwardly coughed. "Okay, what is it?" She asked turning to him.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." Scott thoughtfully asked her. It was true; he and Stiles were worried about her. She would only answer texts for the past two days. "You kind of went off the grid for a while."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just needed some time to myself. But no worries, I'm fine." She reassured him with a smile. Scott sat back in his seat feeling a bit better. But Stiles wasn't completely convinced. They arrived at school a little while later. She saw Isaac playing on the field but didn't pay attention to him, though she saw him looking at her. She concentrated on writing down notes while they played. She saw Scott and Stiles looking nervously at each other, probably wondering how she was going to take seeing Isaac. They walked over and dropped their gear in front of her. The other guys had already been on their way to shower, including Isaac. "Guys, I know what you're thinking. I'm fine." She smiled.

"Are you sure? Because we can leave now, if you want?" Scott offered. He could smell the apprehension from her even though she tried to hide it.

"No, go take a shower!" She said lightly standing up as they walked to the locker rooms. "Besides, Lydia said to meet her in the hallway of the locker rooms. Something about partying so hurry up!" She joked and they left to shower. She waited around for Lydia. She noticed most of the team started to clear out when she realized she had to grab her bag from the bleachers.

xxxxx

Stiles and Scott walked into the locker room. There were only a few people left in there. The first person they saw was Isaac, already dressed and in his leather jacket as usual. Scott and Stiles both agreed that when they go the chance they would talk to him. Scott, fuming, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into a locker door hard. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He asked him angrily.

Isaac glared at him and pushed him off him. "Obviously, not here to see you." He retorted angrily. Stiles put his hand on Scott's shoulder seeing him get upset. His eyes started flashing a dangerous yellow.

"Okay, Scott you want to kill him and so do I but not now." Stiles told him trying to calm him down, though he wanted to hit Isaac just as bad. "Bex doesn't want to see you." He said surprisingly firmly to him.

"That's not up to you!" Isaac told him angry that Stiles was trying to keep him away from her. "She's not your girlfriend!"

"Hey! Get it through your thick head wolf boy that you're the one that screwed up with her and made out with Erica." Stiles replied annoyed. Isaac took a threatening step towards him and Stiles stepped back. Scott pushed him back into the locker though. Both of the wolves were edgy as the full moon was soon. Isaac moved to step towards him.

"Do you really want to make it any worse than it already is?" Scott challenged Isaac. He stopped in mid-step realizing that he was right. Hurting her best friends wouldn't help his case.

Isaac breathed heavily trying not to lose control. "I really need to talk to her." He told them desperately.

"No way!" Stiles told him feigning being tough. Isaac lost it then. He slammed Stiles against the wall and let out a growl. Stiles stuttered in fear. "Um…s-sure…you can talk to her I-I just wouldn't use the growly face with her." He said nervously gesturing to his face.

Scott pushed him off of him. "Do you think Bex wants to talk to you? You hurt her! You didn't see her crying!" He yelled at him and Isaac felt like someone stabbed him knowing that it was him who made her cry but he had to apologize. "You don't deserve to talk to her!"

Isaac snapped his head at him. "You don't think I get that? But, what would you do if you were in my position?" He asked him and Scott was silent not knowing what to say and he continued." Could you let Allison move on? Would you just let the girl you love just walk away without doing a thing about it?" Stiles was shocked, but for some reason he didn't like it. Scott was speechless as his mouth dropped open. He didn't realize how strong his feelings were for Bex. He heard his heartbeat and he could tell he meant every single word.

Scott felt a little bad for him but he still hurt his friend. Scott finally seemed to find his voice. "I wouldn't be able to do that. You can talk to her only if she wants too. And we'll know!" He told him. Stiles nodded in agreement, still in shock from what he said. Isaac nodded, appreciatively and left to find her.

xxxxx

Bex came back in time to see Jackson walking off looking stranger than usual. As he walked passed her, she averted his eyes, still slightly shaken up from the rave the other night. "What was that about?" Bex asked her about Jackson.

"Just about my party, which he's coming to." Lydia smiled at her. "Which you're coming too, right? And wear something cute." She told her about to walk away.

"Yeah, of course. And are you sure that's a good idea?" Bex asked her. She didn't want Jackson freaking out at the party. Lydia looked confused at what she said. "I mean, you know, you two haven't exactly been on the best of terms since you broke up."

"It'll be fine besides he's been there for all my parties. Why not this one?" She said and Bex had a very suspicious feeling that something else was going on but got distracted by seeing Isaac coming out of the locker room. Lydia saw who she was looking at. "Oh, I wouldn't. You know what they say, bad boys break hearts." She warned her. "Why, don't you go for Matt? He's cute."

Bex sighed. "No way, he's just a friend and Isaac isn't like that, Lydia." Lydia gave her a look of disbelief. "Changing the subject. Is the party all that you wanted to ask me about?" She asked.

"Yep. Just make sure it's something cute. You know…different than what you usually wear." She said gesturing to her shorts and tank top. Bex rolled her eyes. "You should go talk to him, too. You know before I scream from all this tension." She said about Isaac. Lydia gave her a small push his way. She saw Isaac walking towards her as she did the same.

"Hey." He said softly to her. He looked up into her chocolate eyes and saw hurt and uncertainty. He missed her. He just took a minute and inhaled her sweet, strawberry scent. Just the smell made him calm.

"Hey." She replied. A silence fell between them. It was strange. It wasn't a comfortable silence it was the awkward ones. He needed to apologize but he didn't know where to start. "I'm guessing you heard what Lydia said." She said shattering the silence.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't go to the party. Jackson's probably going to come and it could be dangerous." Isaac suggested carefully. He didn't like her going and he wasn't there to protect her but he knew that she wouldn't listen. He always had nightmares. But, since the rave they had been about loosing her and it was getting harder for him to sleep at night.

"Scott and Stiles are going to be there. And I can take care of myself. I'll be fine." She told him seriously. He nodded, still worried about her going.

"Do you think what Lydia said was true? About breaking hearts?" He asked her. She looked up at him, surprised at his question.

"She might be right. But, I meant what I said. You're not like that. You're sweeter than most bad boys." Bex told him looking down. She sighed and decided to confront the elephant in the room. "Listen, Isaac, I'm not mad anymore."

"Then, why haven't you answered my calls? Or my texts?" He questioned her.

"I don't know." She told him. He knew she knew why though.

"I'm sorry." He said genuinely. "I'm so sorry, about what I did. I wasn't thinking and it meant nothing. I should have believed you. And I miss you, Bex. I miss you a lot." He said softly. Bex couldn't help but look into his blue eyes. She saw sincerity and hurt.

"I miss you too." She admitted looking back down. Isaac felt some hope when she said that. "But, I don't know if I can do this, Isaac." Isaac's heart sank. He became hurt and frustrated.

"Why?" He asked. Bex didn't answer at first. "Why not?" He yelled a little louder.

"Because I don't want to get hurt again!" She yelled back to him. And Isaac was surprised. Bex sighed and saw Scott and Stiles coming out of the locker room, looking anxious. Isaac tried to say something but she cut him off. "I have to go and you should get back to Derek, the full moon's tomorrow. Be careful." She said quickly as she walked passed him.

Isaac groaned, knowing he messed up again. He resisted the urge to punch the wall. Lydia walked up to him and looked him up and down. "I guess clothes really don't change a guy. You're still getting rejected." She remarked. Isaac let out a low growl and stormed off in the opposite direction. Lydia cocked her head to the side and just shrugged as she walked off.

"Listen, guys, what are we going to do here?" Bex asked him exasperated as they led her through a safe place at the preserve. Stiles had a brown bag in his hand and Scott had his hands in his pockets. "Full moon's tomorrow and we shouldn't be here. It's the middle of the night and not to mention we have to go to Lydia's party tomorrow."

Stiles stopped at a picnic table. "You'll be fine. Besides, you're facing heartbreak, just like Scott was. And the best way to do that is to get drunk." Stiles smiled as he took out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"You know this seems like a really bad idea." Bex sighed as she sat on the table but she took the bottle from Stiles, anyways. "Oh well. You only live once right?" She said as she took a sip.

Stiles and Scott exchanged nervous look as she took another swig from the bottle and handed it to him. Bex must have been still upset to be like this even though she said she was fine and they just wanted to help her. Stiles shrugged and took a swig as well. Scott sighed "So, this Isaac dude," Stiles slurred his words. Bex was just aimlessly humming to herself. "Why would you want him, I mean you could have any guy in the whole world if you wanted!" He asked. It had been an hour and the bottle was almost empty, split between Stiles and Bex.

Bex let out a dramatic sigh and went for the bottle as the conversation of Isaac was brought up again. She swallowed and almost dropped it but Scott barely caught it. She smiled and patted his head, "Good doggy." She told him tipsy. "Isaac isn't always an asshole" Bex started giggling. Scott just shook his head and smiled. "Assholes a funny word." She told him and Stiles laughed with her. "Any who! He was…sweet. He made me smile and laugh. It's nice to just talk with him. I thought he might feel like I did…like he might have…" She drowned off looking sad as she reached for the bottle again. Stiles could see that she was having trouble talking about it even when she was drunk. Everything was hazy though.

Stiles looked up and frowned at Bex. He tried his best to sit next to his friend but he kept falling over and she giggled. She leaned on his shoulder as she laughed again. "Bex, Becca, Bex…. you're beautiful and amazing and beautiful." He repeated as he tried to remember what he was going to say next. "Oh yeah and beautiful. You don't need Isaac! You could have anyone in the sea!" Scott raised his eyebrows at him.

Bex snorted. "Like who? I'm not strong. I'm not pretty like Erica. I'm not good enough! Who would like me?" She asked in disbelief. Stiles looked up at her and realized how beautiful his friend really was. Especially when she wasn't trying. After not getting a response Bex warm brown eyes turned to his hazel ones. Without a thought in Stiles' head to what he was doing he pressed his lips to her soft ones. He pulled back after a minute. He was shocked at what he did but too drunk to be worried.

"Isaac, I-" As she started talking, she turned and vomited on the side of the bench. Scott could see the look of pain on Stiles face when she called him Isaac. Scott groaned and helped her sit up a little and she tried to take the bottle from him.

"No, no, no. You've had enough." He said stopping her and taking the bottle away. She sighed and she sat up on the picnic table. Feeling sick and not herself she lies down on the table. Scott threw away the bottle and scooped up Bex in his arms and walked with a tipsy Stiles who was still in shock from him kissing her. Scott got Stiles to clumsily to open the door so he could but her in. After she was in, Stiles fell back into the passenger seat too. "Now, I know to never let you two get drunk together, alone." He muttered to himself as he got in the driver's seat.


	20. Party Guessed Part 2

Party Guessed Part 2:

Bex woke up gasping, sweating. The nightmares were getting worse. The Kanima made Bex nervous. Everything about it scared her, the fact that it could kill her before she could even breathe and that it was just as strong or stronger than an alpha. That they don't know whom it's after next. And the fact that it was a friend of her's made it worse. It was unsettling and frightening to her.

She threw her blankets off herself and went to go open the window though she knew that she would be cold again. She tried to remember what had happened. It was almost 6 in the morning. She remembered being with Scott and Stiles and drinking but everything else was hazy. She had a raging headache She just needed something to take her mind off the nightmare. She opened the window and she swore she saw a figure in a leather jacket across the street. She quickly turned on a light and it was gone. She thought her eyes must have been playing tricks on her.

Of course, she started to cool off right away. She went to sit back on her bed. She knew she should probably get some sleep. Bex noticed a hoodie on her desk. It was the black one that Isaac wore, usually when he wasn't wearing his jacket. She thought she gave it back to him. She knew this was a bad idea and that she was supposed to stop thinking of him but she put it on. It was too big as usual but it was warm and comforting to her. She got back in the bed and turned off the light. She slowly fell back into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxx

Derek gathered Boyd, Erica and Isaac around. He kneeled down and opened up his chest that had a symbol on it. Erica leaned in the train's doorway and Boyd sat down in front of it as Isaac moved towards the chest. He bent down to touch the symbol. "What is that?" Isaac curiously asked him.

Derek was about to reply but Boyd beat him to it. "It's a triskele." He crossed his arms. They all looked at him. "Spirals means different things; Past, present, and future. Mother, father, child."

"You know what it means to me?" Derek challenged him.

"Alpha, beta, omgea?" Boyd guessed. Derek looked at him, surprisingly impressed with his knowledge.

"That's right. It's a spiral, reminds us we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can becomes alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas." Derek told them standing up.

"Like Scott?" Isaac asked looking at him.

"Scott's with us." Derek told him.

"Really?" Isaac asked and he looked around. "Then where is he now?" He was obviously annoyed that Scott wasn't here to get chained up like the rest of them were. Derek could sense that.

"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry; he's not going to have it easy tonight either. None of us will." He assured him. He took out the chains. "There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're going to want to kill anything you can find." He handed chains to Isaac.

"Good thing I had my period last week, then." Erica joked. Boyd and Isaac both looked away, uncomfortable. Derek just smiled amused and held up metal headband with spikes through it.

"Well, this one's for you." He told her with a smile. She smiled back ready for whatever he was going to do. "And nobody go out to day."

"Why can't we go out?" Isaac asked him. He wanted to go see Bex. He couldn't disobey his alpha but he was still angry with him for kissing Bex.

Derek glared at him. "Because the full moon's tonight. We don't need any of you losing control He explained. Erica and Boyd could both sense the growing tension between Isaac and him, partly because of the full moon. "Don't risk your life for a stupid high school crush!" Derek growled at him.

Isaac narrowed his eyes. "She's not just a high school crush! I love her!" Isaac blurted out before he could stop himself. He realized he really did love Bex and that he needed to see her. He couldn't take her hating him for hurting her. Derek smirked slightly.

"So, you're in love with a girl who kissed your alpha? Smart, Isaac." He told him sarcastically. Isaac wasn't buying it though; he finally believed what Bex had told him. "You're not in love, Isaac! You're 16, you're a child!" He yelled repeating the same words that he had said to Scott weeks ago.

"I might be 16 but I still love her!" He argued. Derek rolled his eyes in frustration. Erica moved towards Isaac with a worried look on her face and she shook her head at him.

"Really? Are you still going to love her when she gets you killed, Isaac?" He yelled at him. "Or most likely you're going to lose control before tonight and kill her yourself!"

Isaac let out a loud growl before he could do anything through he saw Erica walk up and punch him. Derek was shocked and for a second Isaac saw Boyd trying to hold back a laugh. He growled and pushed her back so she was on the floor. "It's not up for discussion!" He growled at all of them. They all felt a small shiver as he was using his alpha voice. "No one is going out and that's final!" He said stomping off.

After a minute, Isaac kneeled down and offered a hand to Erica which she took as he pulled her up. "You shouldn't have done that, but thanks." He told her gratefully. "You're an idiot for arguing with him but you're welcome." She told him smugly.

He gave her a small smile as he sat down. Boyd came downstairs and gave a small chuckle. "The look on Derek's face when you hit him was priceless." He told Erica and they both laughed a little, even Isaac gave a small chuckle. Boyd and Erica could both tell though he was feeling down because of Bex. "Listen, man, just wait till after the full moon and then you can talk with her." Boyd said trying to reassure him.

"She probably hates me. I was being a complete ass to her." Isaac said sadly. "The full moon's not helping. I can feel it coming. And I completely screwed up with her." Isaac said with his head in his hands. He wanted to blame Erica but he made the first move, he was the one that kissed her and he didn't believe Bex when she told him Derek kissed her. Erica felt a little guilty. She didn't like Bex but Isaac was feeling bad and that was partly her fault.

It killed Isaac not to be with her. He had screwed up, he knew that and he just wanted to do anything to get her back. And he had never told her how much he loved her. He missed her, everything about her. How she would smile at him and it would give him butterflies. How she would sleep on his chest and it made him calm. Even how when she was mad and she tried not to laugh at him. How his lips felt against her soft ones. How her laugh was like music to him. It crushed him how he couldn't touch her or just be with her. He wanted; no he needed to make it up to her. "I can't lose her."

xxxxx

Bex woke up with a killer headache. She quickly closed the blinds, as the light wasn't helping, even though it was almost one. Danny had known better than to wake her up before she was ready. She groaned and realized she doesn't remember how she got home last night. Last thing she remembered was grabbing a bottle and then everything else was a blur. She checked her side table. She looked at her phone and it was a text from Stiles saying he would pick her up with Scott around 8. She went to get dressed and she realized she put on Isaac's hoodie last night, when she got cold. She sighed and took it off and went to shower. The hot water helped her wake up a little. She got back and got dressed in shorts and an old graphic t-shirt as her phone rang; it was a text from Lydia.

"_Hey! Don't forget about my birthday party tonight! Wear something cute, too!"_

She groaned. She forgot about Lydia's party. And she forgot that she would probably have to find something to wear in her closet. But she remembered her and Stiles already found her a present. She checked her phone again and saw 13 messages from Isaac. She listened to one.

"_Bex, I'm sorry for how I was acting yesterday. I messed up and I'm sorry. I… just really need to hear your voice. Will you call me back, please?"_

She closed her phone as she replayed the messaged in her head. Isaac. She cared too much about him but she didn't want to be hurt again. She was about to cave and call him when her phone rang again, this time it was Allison.

"Hey, Allison. What's up?" Bex asked her as she looked in her closet for something to wear. She pushed back her clothes and dug out her boots. She heard Allison sigh. "Hey…what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering if you heard from Scott? I think he's angry at me about last night." She told her worried.

"He's probably not mad. Scott can be really moody and weird, sometimes." She reassured her and she laughed through the phone. She grabbed a dress leggings that Lydia would find cute. "Don't worry, he's probably just getting ready for the party."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll probably see him at Lydia's party tonight." She agreed. "By the way, um…I kind of found something out."

Bex was confused. The way she said that she sounded worried about her reaction. "Found what out?" She asked. "Allison…"

"It's probably nothing but I thought you should know. I was looking at Matt's camera last night and I saw some pictures. There was some of me, that I have no idea how he could've taken." She said worried.

"Are you serious? Did you confront him?" She asked fuming. Matt didn't seem like the stalker type to her. He seemed so normal, so nice. She should have known that everything is not what it seems.

"No, but I will tonight but um…there were some other pictures too…of you." Allison told her. Bex's full attention was on their conversation. There had to be a mistake.

"Of me? Are you sure?" She asked. She wouldn't think that Matt would be stalking her, of all people.

"Yeah, there were some pictures that I think you guys were goofing off in the library because I saw Danny but there were other ones that seemed weird. Like, there was one of you walking and you had your earphones on, one of you getting out of the school pool, during gym, in your bikini. There was even one of you that looked like it was taken from a window and you were writing on a couch." Allison spilled everything that she saw.

Bex was shocked and surprised but she was mostly angry and nervous. "That creepy son of a bitch." She yelled out before she could stop herself. Allison knew that she was mad. "I can't believe him! Who the hell does he think he is? He was stalking me!" She was angry to hide her fear. "What the hell?"

"Okay, just calm down! Okay? It's fine and don't say anything he's suspicious but I don't think he knows I saw your picture so don't say anything." Allison quickly pleaded with her. Bex finally calmed down. She slipped on Isaac's hoodie, knowing that Stiles and Scott wouldn't notice too much. They were fighting but it was comforting to her.

"I won't. I'm sorry. Just be careful, then. I can't believe the creep." She grumbled "I'll see you tonight." She said hanging up and stuffing her clothes into her bag.

Bex spent the rest of her day in her room, trying to recover from her hangover. Hours later, she heard Stiles honking and she knew she had to leave; she still had somewhat of a headache though. Danny was still in his room so she snuck down, not wanting to talk to him about last night.

"Evening, sleepy beauty." Stiles grinned as she got in the Jeep. She put a finger to her to silence him. He handed her coffee to help with her headache. "Long night?" Scott chuckled at her.

"That would be an understatement. What happened last night? All I remember is there being a bottle of Jack and then I woke up from a nightmare." Bex asked them groaning. She didn't notice them exchange a look.

"You were upset over everything so we took you to get your mind off of it." Scott told her as Stiles started the drive. "I'm guessing it worked with how much you drank last night. You were wasted." Scott joked.

"What did I say last night? I feel like something happened that I have to remember but I have no idea what it is." Bex asked confused as she tried to rack her brain for answers. She hated forgetting things. She felt, as this was important.

"Just you saying that Isaac wasn't always an ass which I, of course, have a hard time believing. Nothing major. Though you did puke your guts out which was a lovely sight." Stiles told her sarcastically. She groaned again and leaned on the window.

"You sure there was nothing else?" She asked still not convinced. She swore something major had happened last night and it had something to do with Stiles. "Anything at all?" Stiles looked in the mirror and saw Scott mouthing to tell her.

Stiles hesitated. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want her to know that he had kissed her. He didn't know how she would take it; especially since last night she admitted how strong her feelings for Isaac really were. He himself didn't know how he felt about her, he just knew that he was starting to feel differently about her but he couldn't lose her friendship. "Unless you count the puking, then no." He told her and she nudged him and smiled at her friend. She didn't see Scott shaking his head in the rearview mirror.

"Hey…dad." Stiles said surprised that his father was home when he walked in. He was gone when he left. He still felt bad about being the one to make him lose his job at the station.

"Just forgot something, I'm going back out." He said soberly. Stiles nodded, not saying anything. Bex gently took his hand in his hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. He

"We were just going to study here, till Lydia's birthday party tonight." Bex smiled sweetly at him.

The sheriff noticed their hands together. "All right, that's fine." He looked at them and gave them a small smile. "You two look nice together." He complimented them. Scott held back a laugh. Stiles blushed a little but neither of them said anything.

"Stiles, just don't forget to lock up before you leave. Keep these boys in line, hon?" He asked jokingly told Bex and she smiled and nodded in response. He nodded leaving out the door. Stiles and Bex trudged upstairs behind Scott.

"What do you think your dad meant when he said we look 'nice' together?" Bex asked Stiles.

"Not sure." He said quickly as they walked into his room.

"Okay," Bex dropped onto Stiles surprisingly, made up bed. "So, what did you guys really want to talk about?" She asked and Stiles sat next to her.

"Okay, so I was looking up the 2006 year book for any connections between the deaths and I found something." Stiles excitedly told them grabbing his brag from the floor. Scott sat at the desk in front of them. Bex sat up straight as Stiles flipped through the pages and stopped on a specific page. "Look, all the victims were on the 2006 swim team and even Isaac's dad was the coach."

"And his brother too, right?" Bex asked them and Stiles nodded. Isaac had once mentioned to her about Camden.

Scott stood up to change shirts after realizing that they would have to leave soon. Bex leaned over to look at the yearbook. "So, does that mean that the master was on the swim team?" Scott asked pulling a shirt on.

"I don't think so, the Kanima can't swim so probably not." Stiles told him as he sat back down in front of him.

Bex grabbed her bag and grabbed her clothes out. "Scott sit here, I'm just going to change real quick." She said getting up and walking over to the other side of the room as Scott and Stiles sat on the bed with their backs to her. "So, the master would have to be around 24 or older right?" She asked taking off her shorts.

Scott shrugged flipping through the yearbook. "Probably, maybe the swim team did something to the master. Maybe it made him afraid of the water." Scott suggested. He saw Stiles turn slightly so he could see Bex in the mirror but Scott nudged him in the ribs and he turned back around.

"So, it could be a teacher or another student who could have hated that swim team and basically, we still don't know who it could be." Bex decided as she took one last look in the mirror. She shook her hair out of its bun as it fell on her shoulders and walked back around the bed.

"Pretty much." Stiles chuckled but stopped when he saw her. Bex stood shoeless wearing a black scoop neckline dress. The top part was more like a tank top. It wasn't that long but it went down to her knees and it was sleeveless and it had a racer back style to it. Her green pendant would stand out against the black color. It outlined her body perfectly and Stiles thought that she looked beautiful. Stiles started stuttering at the sight of her as she slipped on her boots, as she hated heels. She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Dude, are you okay?" Bex asked him as she looked down to put her second foot in and Scott quickly nudged him hard in the ribs, again.

"You look good, Bex!" Scott said quickly and she smiled at him.

Stiles quickly cleared his throat as Bex stood up straight. "Yeah, you look okay." He smiled. Bex scoffed and slapped him on the arm.

"Okay? That's all I get?" She asked in disbelief. Scott just snickered at his stupid compliment and Stiles glared at him. "I know I'm no Lydia but I think I should get a little more than okay." She half joked at him as she stuffed her jeans in her bag.

"Okay, fine you look…pretty amazing." He told her truthfully. Bex was taken aback at his response.

"You mean that?" She asked him.

Stiles nervously cleared his throat and said, "Of course I do. You look great." He told her nodding his head. She gave him a small smile at his flattering remark and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Stiles. You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled as she grabbed her bag and went out Scott's door. Scott started bursting out laughing at Stiles extremely red face.

"Shut up!" Stiles shot him a look. Scott chuckled again as they followed behind her to the car.


	21. Party Guessed Part 3

Party Guessed Part 3:

Bex rang the doorbell for Stiles. "Happy Birthday!" Stiles shouted joyfully at Lydia when she opened the door one handed her other hand holding up glasses punch. She was surprised to see him carrying a huge wrapped present for her. He grinned. "Yeah! We're coming in." He said trying to squeeze through the door with the present. "Oh, whoa…can't…" He was having trouble as he tried to push through with it. "Can you just grab that side maybe?" He asked Lydia trying to push the present in. Bex kept her head down so he didn't see her laughing.

Lydia rolled her eyes and walked away. "Don't forget to try the punch." She yelled back. Stiles finally pushed through the door with the present and fell down and Bex and Scott let out a laugh. He quickly got up and put the present on the side. He smiled and gave them a thumb up.

"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asked Scott and Bex later on as they walked through the house. Bex shook her head in response.

"No, Seen Allison?" Scott asked them.

"No, but we should probably tell her what we found." Stiles told him.

"No matter how little it was." Bex added.

"I'm still not sure what we found." Scott said a bit confused.

"I figured out it has something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the Kanima reacted around the pool." Stiles explained to him as they walked through the empty living room.

"So whoever's controlling the Kanima really hated the swim team." Scott concurred.

"Specifically, the swim team of 2006." Bex told him and Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back them." Stiles replied as they walked out onto the suspiciously empty pool deck. "I mean who are we missing? What haven't we thought of?" Stiles asked. Bex saw Allison walking up to them.

She gave Scott a small smile. Bex could see things were still very awkward from the rave. "Uh, Jackson's not here." She told them.

"Yeah, no one's here." Stiles concluded looking around.

"No duh, captain obvious." Bex muttered.

"Maybe it's just early?" Scott offered.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town wack job." Stiles bluntly told him.

"Well, we have to do something because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison said sympathetically. Bex felt bad for Lydia too watching her stand over the punch.

"Well, she's completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years." Scott informed them and Bex snickered.

"I prefer to think of it as me not being on her radar…yet" Stiles said defensively.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Bex joked.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott said simply without sympathy but Allison thought differently.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison said in her defense.

"Normal?" He asked.

"She wouldn't be the town wack job if it wasn't for us." She said and Bex was about to disagree but Lydia looked sad by herself and she knew she wasn't used to not having people fawning over her.

"Come on, Scott! It's her birthday." Bex told him and he sighed, resigned.

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here." Scott offered.

"Yeah, I also know some people who could get this thing going, like really going." Stiles said and Bex chuckled knowing who he was talking about.

"Who?" Allison asked them.

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." Stiles said vaguely and Bex smiled at him. Stiles and her walked around the house. A little bit after they heard people starting to come in and the music got louder.

"The drag queens?" She asked him and he nodded. "Nice. I'm sure they can liven this party up."

He smiled at her smile. He didn't see Scott anywhere as people started dancing around the pool. Stiles took a deep breathe before turning to her and saying, "Do you want to dance?" He offered and he waited to be turn down but to his surprise she smiled.

"Of course. Let's go." She said grabbing his hand and he grinned as she pulled him over to an empty space away from the pool. He smiled as he watched her dance carefree and she laughed at him as he tried and failed to do the robot. They danced for a few songs then a slow song came on. Stiles thought she would want to sit down but he offered her his hand and she gladly took it. Stiles gently put a hand on her waist as Bex wrapped an arm around his neck and they swayed to the soft song. Stiles couldn't stop grinning as he thought about how he'd probably never dance with her like this, but he knew it meant differently to him then her. "I have a feeling this is the calm before the storm. You know, something crazy and supernatural is going to happen right after this moment." She sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"If that's the case I would rather spend this time playing video games." He joked.

"Even though you know I would kick your butt again in every single one we played, like always." She joked back and he rolled his eyes, playfully.

"Unlikely, I would totally beat you. But we should enjoy before you know vampires crash the party or something like that." Stiles replied and she laughed which made him smile. "What do you think of me as?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. He had to know if she could like him like he liked her.

Bex seemed confused. "You're like a brother to me, Stiles. Why?" She asked him and Stiles felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"No reason." He said continuing to dance with her. "You know sometimes two things that seem completely different, like two people can turn out to be the best combination." He repeated what he said to Lydia.

"I know what you mean, like you and Lydia. You should try and ask her out again." Bex encouraged him and he nodded.

"Yeah or like you and Isaac." He suggested and she raised her eyebrows and pulled back so she could see his face and she could tell he wasn't joking.

"I thought you didn't like Isaac." She asked him confused. He shrugged.

"He's not all bad, I suppose. He's arrogant and cocky most of the time. He likes you though." He told her.

"Yeah, well if he liked me so much he wouldn't have made out with Erica." She said sadly.

"Isaac's a huge ass most of the time but he cares about you Bex, a lot. What he did was a mistake and he knows that. I could tell he would do anything for you. He's not completely bad, maybe you should go easy on him." Stiles said. He knew that Isaac loved her and that Bex loved him too. Stiles couldn't help but fall for her, even though he knew he was still in love with Lydia. He also knew that Bex wouldn't ever see Stiles for more than what he was to her, her best friend.

The sound of breaking glass startled them both and they turned to see Lydia accidentally dropping a glass. "Thanks, Stiles. You always know what to say." Bex said as she hugged him and he hugged her back. She left to go talk to help Lydia and Allison clean it up.

He sighed and trudged over to get a cup of punch from another table. He leaned on a pillar and drank as he watched Bex talking with Allison. After a few minutes, Scott came and sat down in front of him on the edge of a couch and they both looked over at them. "Are you going to apologize to Allison or what?" Stiles asked him gesturing over to Allison.

"Why should I apologize" Scott questioned him.

"Because you're the guy. It's what we do." Stiles informed him.

"But, I didn't do anything wrong." Scott told him confused.

"Then, you should definitely apologize." Stiles told him and he still looked confused. "See, anytime a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong." Stiles explained.

"I'm not apologizing." Scott said stubbornly.

"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?" He asked already knowing the answer,

"Probably." Scott replied. "Why do you care anyway?" He asked him.

Stiles scoffed. "Because, Scott, something's got to go right here. I mean we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you hadn't noticed. People are dying. I got my dad fired." Stiles said counting off their problems. "You're going to get held back in school. I'm in love with a nut job! I'm falling for my best friend who's in love with a werewolf who's probably going to kill me when he finds out I kissed his girlfriend! And on top of all that if I have to watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm going to stab myself in the face." Stiles said seriously.

Scott stood up eyes focused on somebody. "Don't stab yourself in the face." He said not looking at him. They didn't notice Bex walking up to them.

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

"Why not what?" She asked as she reached them. They didn't answer her; Scott's eyes were still on that person.

"Jackson's here." Scott told them and they both followed his line of vision and saw Jackson walking out of the house, near Lydia who was near the punch again. Stiles took another sip of his punch and Bex followed suit and drank some of hers, it had a different taste to it but it was good.

"Jackass Jackson is here?" Bex asked. Stiles chuckled at the nickname she had given him. "This is going to be a really long night." She concluded as she started to walk away from them and downed the rest of her drink.

"Hey." Stiles stopped her by gently touching her shoulder and she turned back. She looked at him. She knew he was worried about Jackson after she told him what he had done to her the other night at the rave. "Be careful, Batgirl." He winked at her.

She smirked back at him. "Whatever you say, Batman."

xxxxx

The full moon was going to rise soon. Derek got his pack ready. He had already had Isaac's help in strapping down Erica and Boyd. He was now chaining Isaac in his seat. They were all feeling the moon and the desire to change and give into their urges. Derek seemed to have an easier time though and Isaac could see that. "How do you not feel this?" He questioned him.

"I feel every second of it." Derek told him making sure the chains were tight.

"Then how do you control it?" He asked wanting to stop feeling like this.

"Find an anchor." Derek told him. Isaac let his roll back. He could feel his wolf side just wanting to escape. "Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control."

"What is it for you?" Isaac asked him.

"Anger." He told him simply. "But, it doesn't have to be that for everybody." He said as he tightened the last chain.

"You mean Scott?" Isaac asked him.

"Yeah." Derek said softly. He could see how hard it was for Isaac to stay in control. "Just think of that girl, Bex. You said she keeps you calm. Think of anything, her smell, her eyes, her laugh, anything you can and don't let that go."

"I thought you didn't want me with her." Isaac questioned suspiciously.

"I don't but if it helps keep you in control then use it." He told him. He got ready to stand up after taking another look at the chains. "All right, that should do it." He stood up and he saw the chains get pulled he looked up at Isaac who looked up across the train.

He saw Boyd and Erica freaking out. They were both trying to get lose. They were tugging on their restraints and Erica was screaming from having the metal headband screwed on to her head. Isaac was having a hard too. He tried to think of Bex, but all he could see was the hurt expression on her face as she left him in the hallway and he knew it was him who caused that. Derek stayed with them and hoped that he had restrained them tight enough.

Derek quickly got out of the train while taking his phone out and dialing a number. He knew that with the tugging they were doing, they were going to get lose. He put the phone to his ear. "Scott could you call me back? I'm probably going to need some help." He heard a crashing sound as he hung up. "Definitely going to need some help." He said to himself. He turned and his claws came out as he went back in.

xxxxx

Bex walked around the pool. She saw Jackson lingering over near the door to the house. She saw Matt and Allison leave to go inside and she thought she should go help her but she saw Allison nod at her that it was okay. She turned and saw Scott sitting down, talking to Lydia. She saw

Bex's vision started getting a little hazy. She walked into the house in the living room but it was too noisy and her vision was getting a bit blurry. She walked up the stairs and into a empty bedroom. She closed the door and leaned on the dresser trying to get a grip. She closed her eyes. She heard a voice on the phone.

"_Yes, I'm leaving now…. no, her father will be coming and she's in the hospital."_ She opened her eyes. She saw a woman standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She turned ever so slightly to the left. Bex saw the right side of her face. She recognized the face from pictures and memories and her nightmares.

"Mom?" She spoke softly. The women she knew, as her mother was a few feet in front of her on the phone. She looked exactly like she did in her dreams. She was pretty but her whole entire demeanor screamed who she was, a hunter.

"_Yes, I'm sure. Rebecca's sick, she's not going to get better. She's probably going to be in and out of the hospital for most of her life. She's not worth staying for. She won't be able to train for the life of a hunter and she'll just weigh me down. I'm better off without her." _She said callously into the phone. She knew she was talking about her. _"I'll leave in ten minutes."_

Bex felt tears develop in her eyes as her mother put down the phone and turned to her. "I'm sorry, you weren't strong enough. I couldn't just stay here. You should know you weren't good enough. If you got better, faster maybe I would have stayed but you'll never be good enough and that's why I left and why everyone else will leave you too." Her mother spoke to her with coldhearted tone.

"Shut up." Bex said to her looking down as the tears dropped on her face. All her worst fears and nightmares were being told to her. All those feelings of abandonment and not being good enough came rushing back and she couldn't hold back the tears.

"You know that too. You know that you'll never be good enough. You're never going to be able to protect Danny or your friends. You're not strong enough." Her mother told her walking closer to her.

"No! Just shut up!" Bex screamed at her while crying and she blinked because her vision was getting hazy. She looked around the room and saw no one. She was gone.

She sat on the bed, trying to pull it together. She took deep breaths. She tried to tell herself it wasn't real but she did leave and she knew it was because she was sick. "Get a grip, Bex." She told herself as she wiped away her tears. She went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She opened the door and went to find Scott.

Bex walked all around the house looking for Scott or Stiles. She grabbed a bottle of water and drank it to try and sober up a little. She didn't find them but she did find Scott's phone by the staircase. She saw a message from Derek and she listened, thinking it could be important. Scott could you call me back? I'm probably going to need some help." Derek said urgently as he hung up.

She put the phone in her pocket and went to walk down the stairs when she saw Scott coming up. "Bex!" He said quickly as he came up. "Don't drink the punch."

"Too late." She told him. "Hallucinations? Worst nightmares? Yeah, I kind of got that." She said as she handed him his phone.

"Are you okay?" He asked her worried. "What did you see?"

"It doesn't matter, Derek's in need of some help. I'm going to go down there and see what I can do to help him. You need to find Stiles and warn him about the punch." She said quickly.

"Are you sure you want to go down there? If Derek needs help then they must be getting violent. It's not safe." He told her concerned.

"I'll be fine, Scotty. I need to help them. I need to help Isaac. Just find Stiles and warn him about the drink." She told him. He nodded; he knew that she had to be there for Isaac. Scott hugged her tightly.

"Be careful, Bex." He said seriously as he let her go.

"I will, you too." She moved past him and went down out of the house. She walked outside near the Jeep and got in. She grabbed her bag that was inside and a flashlight she knew Stiles kept in his front console. She grabbed it and flicked it on and off to make sure it was working. It was freezing outside and she grabbed a hoodie she had on in her bag and slipped it on. She got out of the car and locked it.

She turned to walk down the driveway when she bumped into Matt. She yelled in surprised when she saw him. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said quickly. Bex swallowed hard, a bit creeped out from what Allison told her.

"It's fine." She said. "But I actually have to go so…" She trailed off as she tried to move past him but he stepped in front of her. Now she was starting to get nervous.

"Listen, Bex, I know Allison probably told you about the candid pictures I took-" He began.

"You mean the pictures you took while stalking me? Yeah, she told and me I didn't appreciate it but I really don't have time right now." She said trying to walk past him but he grabbed her left wrist a bit tighter than intended. She felt a slight pain and she turned and punched him in the nose. He let go of her and grabbed his face.

"Ouch! What the hell?" He shouted angrily as he kept his bloody nose covered and ran inside. Bex shook off her sore fist as she turned on the flashlight and started the walk. She hadn't meant to hurt him…badly. She just reacted out of fear. But she didn't have time to apologize. She needed to help Isaac.

After a few minutes, Bex came to the subway station. She could hear a ruckus below and she knew it was bad. She heard Derek groaning and yelling. She quickly walked down the stairs but stopped when she saw a fully shifted Isaac jump out of the window. He quickly stood up still shifted and looking violent. But, Bex knew that he wouldn't hurt her. "Isaac." She said his name softly.

As soon as he heard her voice he looked up. Her voice seemed to bring him out of his bloodthirsty trance. Isaac was shocked to see her here but he felt a little more in control. He looked into her brown eyes that were filled with concern. He did what Derek said and focused on her. He took in her eyes, her strawberry scent and just listened to her strong heartbeat. His claws retracted. He saw her coming down towards him as she dropped her bag down and he moved back away from her quickly. "Don't, Bex! I don't want you to see me like this."

"It doesn't matter, Isaac." She told him truthfully as she walked towards him. He moved back again, his face still hairy and eyes still glowing a dangerous yellow.

"No, don't!" He said seriously looking away from her. "I don't want to give you another reason to hate me." She stopped when he said that. His eyes met hers for a brief second. They both knew he was talking about the rave and they both ignored the noises coming from the train.

"I could never hate you, Isaac. I love you, you idiot!" She laughed weakly at him. She couldn't deny it. She did love him it just took a while for her to say it out loud. He froze at her words; suddenly he felt less like hurting anyone.

Isaac was in shock. It had been a while since anyone had ever told him that they loved him and he could tell Bex was completely serious. "Yo-you love me?" He asked her making sure he was hearing her right. After everything he couldn't believe his ears.

Bex gave him a small smile and stepped forward and touched his face lightly as it went back to normal and his eyes turned back to being the clear blue she loved. "Yeah, Isaac. I do." She softly told him as she leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed her back, feeling all of the urges dissipate from him. His mind was focused on her. He felt her soft lips move in motion with his and he cupped her face in his hand bringing her closer to him. They completely zoned out the world until they both jumped when they heard a loud growl from the train. He gently squeezed her hand and she started to see him start to shift. "Stay here." He told her as he walked into the train.

She walked close to the train but stood outside as she heard Isaac growl as she heard a noise. Soon, after it calmed a little but she could still heard some low growls. She figured it was okay to walk in then. Bex walked in through the back of the train to see a wolfed out Isaac holding out his arm, letting a beaten and bloody Derek chain him up and Erica and Boyd safely restrained. "I think you'll be okay now." He told him encouragingly. Isaac gave him a slight nod as he tried to stay in control, though his eyes were still yellow. "An anchor?" He questioned.

Bex walked cautiously in and Isaac turned to smile at her and she smiled back and he started to change back. "I think I found mine." He said happily and Derek looked at her surprised. He stood up and patted his shoulder.

Derek walked up to her. He was secretly impressed that she decided to come down there with the werewolves when she fully knew it was a full moon. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. He noticed she was wearing Isaac's hoodie. "Nice, hoodie." He told her and she looked down and realized she was wearing Isaac's. "Be careful, it's still a full moon." He advised her.

"I'll be fine. He's not going to hurt me." She told him knowingly.

He shrugged. "Whatever happens is on you, then." He replied walking out of the train. She sighed and walked over to Isaac. She sat down next to him.

"How come you came down?" He asked her slightly confused. "It's a full moon and I could have hurt you."

"Because I know you. " She told him simply. "You're stronger than that. I know you wouldn't let it get that far." She knew that she was right. Somehow she just knew that Isaac wouldn't hurt her like that.

Isaac gave her a small smile; it felt good having someone who had faith in him. He knew he was lucky that he had her and that she forgave him. Her being there next to him, made it easier to stay in control and ignore the urges of the full moon. Bex didn't want to leave, even on a full moon, Isaac took her mind off of her hallucination she had. "Thank you, Bex." He told her softly as he gently stroked her hand. She smiled at him. He gently leaned in and kissed her again gently but pulled back not wanting to lose control or hurt her. "I missed you." He admitted. Bex laid her head on his shoulder as he held her hand.

"I missed you too."


	22. Fury Part 1

Fury Part 1:

Everything was calm except for the low growls and glares from Erica and Boyd but Bex hoped they were restrained tight enough. Isaac seemed to be calm too. It was getting too warm in the train so she took of his hoodie and he moved to look at her and realized something surprising. "Are you wearing a dress?" He asked shocked. He started chuckling and she hit him over his head. "Ouch."

"Jeez, I wear a freaking dress and the whole world goes nuts." Bex mumbles and Isaac just laughed. She made a face and looked down. "I don't think I look…that bad."

"You don't, you look amazing!" He reassured as he got a good look at her. He looked her up and down. To him she looked beautiful.

Bex still wasn't sure. "Yeah, Stiles said that too, but I-I wasn't sure if he was just trying being to be nice or not." She admitted.

"Well, he definitely wasn't lying, you look hot." Isaac smirked and Bex rolled her eyes. Isaac was really wondering why Stiles had said that to her. She did look amazing but it didn't seem like something a friend would say to her. Isaac was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Bex biting her lip still unsure. He gently grabbed her hand. "Trust me, you're beautiful, like always." He said truthfully. She always looked beautiful to him.

Bex smiled and gave him a kiss she wanted it to go one longer but she didn't want to push it, seeing it was a full moon. He was about to let go of her hand when she pulled back when he noticed something strange. "What's that?" He asked cocking his head curiously looking at her wrist.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there." Bex said looking at it and she realized that's were Matt had grabbed her. Isaac grabbed her arm and held it out. Isaac ran his hand over where there was a hint of a bruise and there was a fingerprint. He smelled a faint scent. Matt.

"He grabbed you." Isaac concluded getting angry. He didn't like the fact that Matt got so close to her let alone touched her. There was something off about that creep. It wasn't just him being jealous.

"It was nothing, okay? Don't worry about it." She replied trying to bring her arm back but his grip became a bit tighter.

"He put his hands on you, he doesn't have a right to do that." Isaac said roughly. Bex shot him a glare and pulled out of his grip.

"Yeah, well neither do you." She told him. She moved to get up but Isaac stopped her, not wanting her to get mad at him right after they had just made up.

"Bex, wait. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just don't like to think about him hurting you." Isaac told her and she relaxed herself as she turned to him.

"Matt's harmless. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." She reassured him and he nodded, still worried. He didn't like how Matt looked at her especially if he wasn't with her. "Besides, he'd be avoiding me since I kind of punched him when he grabbed me."

Isaac was shocked but then he started laughing. "You punched him? Did he bleed?" He smirked. Bex couldn't help but smile at his amused expression.

"I think so but I kind of feel bad about it." She admitted.

"Don't be. He tried to grab your arm and you were just trying to protect yourself." He told her proudly.

"I suppose so…you're loving this way too much." She said as he continued to smirk and she nudged him. He just smiled at her and she smiled back. Somehow, they could be fighting one moment and then caring the next but she knew it was just because he was worried about her. That was just how they were. Bex couldn't imagine it any other way. It was worst when they weren't together. Even on a full moon, Bex felt safe with him and Isaac was more in control with her around. Isaac didn't want to push it though. He just watched Bex as she lay down on his shoulder again. Even with the simplest display of affection, his heart raced around her. As long as she was happy he was happy and he couldn't help but smile when he was with her. He knew he could tell her anything and he wanted to tell her how he really felt about her.

Isaac turned so he was looking straight into her eyes. "Bex, I lo-"

Her phone started ringing. She sighed and took it out. It was one in the morning she had no idea why they would need her. "Perfect timing, Stiles. Yeah I'm fine." She said into the phone. Isaac let out a low growl when he knew it was Stiles. It figures he would be the one to ruin the moment. "Wait, what? Okay, okay I'm coming. I'll meet you there. Yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes." She quickly told him hanging up and she quickly stood up.

"Bex, what's going on?" Isaac asked her worried.

"Just give me a minute." She said as she went out of the train. She didn't see Derek anywhere. He had just been out here. She was getting a weird feeling in her stomach. She grabbed her bag she dropped and brought it into the train where Isaac still was chained up.

"Bex….Bex!" Isaac yelled at her. Erica and Boyd bared their teeth and rattled the chains but they didn't move. "What is going on?" He repeated.

"Stiles needs me. He says it's important and he needs me down to the police station." She told him pacing trying to think of where Derek could have gone. "Isaac, Derek didn't tell you he was leaving right? He's not out there." She said.

Isaac grew more anxious. "No, he didn't. Bex, I don't think you should go." He told her his concern for her safety growing. If Derek left without telling them then something must be wrong and he didn't want her out of his sight.

"I have to go. Stiles and Scott are more than just my friends, Isaac. They're like my brothers and they need my help." Bex said trying to persuade Isaac. She pulled Isaac's hoodie over her.

"I know they are, Bex. I get that but what if they're in danger? You'd be walking right into it." Isaac desperately tried to tell her. She grabbed the flashlight out of the bag. He didn't want her to leave especially after just getting her back. She had a bad feeling that something happened to but they needed her and she had to help them.

Bex felt bad about leaving him here but they needed her and she knew it was important. "I would stay if I could, Isaac. I really would but they need me now." She explained. "I'll be fine." Isaac still didn't want her to go. She leaned down and kissed him deeply and returned the kiss. Her lips left his too soon leaving a feeling of uncertainty on if she would truly be ok. She pulled back and turned to leave.

"Bex! Don't!" He shouted after her but she kept going and she ran up the stairs to find Stiles and Scott at Stiles's house He hit the back of his head up against the seat, frustrated and worried about her.

Bex ran to the house and saw Stiles pacing anxiously outside of the door for her. He pulled her into a big hug when he saw her. He sighed, glad to know that she was safe. "Are you okay?" He asked her. He was afraid that the wolves had hurt her.

"I'm fine, Stiles. Are you okay?" She asked him equally concerned.

"I'm fine. We found out Matt's the master!" He blurted out. Bex's mouth dropped open. She realized now that punching him probably wasn't the best idea in the world and that Isaac was right. "I know! And everyone he's killed has something to do with the swim team."

Where's your dad?" She asked him changing the subject. She couldn't be worried about that now they needed to convince his dad that Matt was the murderer.

"Come one, my dad and Scott are inside. We're trying to convince him that Matt's the murderer." He told her as he went inside and she followed close behind him.

They ran upstairs but Bex paused at the bathroom to change back into her shorts and t-shirt. She walked into the room to find Scott, Stiles and his father looking at something at his desk. "So this kid's the real killer?" He asked. Bex walked over to them and stood besides Scott to look down at the yearbook.

"Yeah." Stiles told him sitting back in his chair.

"No." The sheriff said in disbelief.

"Yes!" Stiles argued.

"No." The sheriff retorted. Stiles scrambled to get out of the chair.

"Dad, come one! Everyone knows that police look for ways to connect victims to murders, okay? So all you have to do it look through their transcripts and find out which class they all had in common." Stiles explained to him.

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara, wasn't in Harris's class." The sheriff argued.

"But, still you have him in custody, right? Did they drop the charges against him?" Bex questioned trying to help out Stiles.

"Did they?" Stiles asked repeating the question.

"No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything." He told him stubbornly. Stiles groaned. "Scott, Bex do you believe this?" He asked them and Stiles looked frustrated.

"That's really hard to explain how we know this but you just got to trust us." Scott told him desperately. "We know its Matt."

"Yeah, he took Harris' car, okay?" Stiles told him. "Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and enough of the victims were in Harris' class they'd arrest him!" He said to his father. The sheriff looked like he wasn't sure even though everything was coming together.

"All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team its coach dead?" He asked. Scott looked at Bex who just shrugged.

"Isn't it obvious!" Stiles asked raising his hands. They all waited for his answer. "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, 6 years." He said. Bex rolled her eyes at his logic. "Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come one, does Harris?" He asked

The sheriff didn't have an answer. "What do you want me to do?" He asked resigned.

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott told him seriously.

"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work." The sheriff clarified for them, as if they didn't remember he lost his job.

"Trust me, they'll let you in!" Stiles argued.

His father stuttered. "Trust you?" He asked knowing everything that has happened. Bex saw a flash of hurt go over his face but it was gone.

"Trust- trust Scott or Bex?" He suggested pointing back to them. Bex gave him a small innocent smile. Her and Scott hadn't given him a reason not to trust them. The sheriff nodded.

"Them, I trust." He agreed. "Let's go." He told them. They all went outside and piled into Stiles' jeep. Bex and Scott got in the back while Stiles and his father were in the front. Bex could see on the way there that Scott looked anxious. She mouthed if he was ok and he gave her a short nod.

They arrived at the station and they went inside. The deputy from when they broke out Isaac was there. She saw him and looked at the clock. "It's 2 in the morning." She told him.

The sheriff sighed. "Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important." He assured her.

"We should look at the hospital evidence first, okay?" Bex whispered to the guys as she stood in between them.

"Why?" Scott asked her but Stiles got it.

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson except for one, you remember?" Stiles explained to him.

Scott nodded. "The pregnant girl, Jessica."

"Yeah since Matt, had to kill her himself somebody from the hospital could've seen him." Stiles told him and Bex nodded.

"Thank you." They heard the sheriff say. "Guys." He said and they followed him back into the offices. They went into one of the rooms and closed the doors. The sheriff started playing the security camera from the hospital. "I don't know, guys. I mean, look at this. There was a six-car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed." He told them, as they didn't see Matt yet.

"All right, just keep going." Stiles told him determined. "Look, he had to have passed one of the cameras in order to get to Jessica, okay? He's got to be on the footage somewhere!"

Bex tuned them out and focused on the footage. "Stop! Stop, did you see that?" She asked them quickly. "Go back!" He did and Stiles stopped him.

"That's him! That's Matt!" He told his father. They could only see the back of him though but they all knew it was him.

"All I see is the back of someone's head." The sheriff said unconvinced.

"Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird." He told him gesturing to his own head and Bex bit back a smile. His father didn't find it amusing.

"Are you crazy?" He asked him.

"All right, fine, then look at his jacket huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?" He asked his father. Bex resisted the urge to hit him. That wasn't very convincing.

"Millions, literally!" The sheriff argued.

"Really, Stiles?" Bex asked him.

"Can we scroll forward? There has to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Scott told them and the sheriff complied scrolling forward.

"Right, there. Stop, stop see? There he is again!" Stiles said pointing at the screen.

"You mean there's the back of his head again!" He told him. Stiles was getting aggravated.

"Okay, but look. He's talking to someone." Stiles pointed out and they saw it was Scott's mother.

"He's talking to my mom." Scott said surprised. He called her and put her on speakerphone. He described Matt to her to see if she would remember him. "This one's 16, he's got dark hair, looks like normal teenager."

"Yeah, he looks evil!" Stiles inputted and Bex was just pacing nervously waiting for her to talk.

"Scott, I already talked to the police about this." His mom sighed over the phone.

"Okay, mom, I'm going to take a picture and send it to you." He decided and he did just that. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah." She said simply.

"Do you recognize him? Remember him?" Bex finally spoke up to her.

"Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall." She said. The sheriff seemed to be convinced. "Scott what's going on?" She asked him.

"Its- its nothing mom, I'll explain later. I got to go." Scott stuttered out. The sheriff pulled out a picture from the box of evidence.

"We've got shoeprints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site." The sheriff told them.

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders." Bex told him. "The trailer, the hospital and the rave!"

"Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed." The sheriff told them. Stiles asked him when. "A couple hours before you got there." He told him.

"All right, dad, it one's an incident, two's a coincidence and threes a pattern what's four?" Stiles exclaimed knowing that his father had to believe him now.

"Four's enough for a warrant." He told him. Stiles looked happy. "Scott, call your mom back and see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant." He ordered and Scott nodded. "Stiles, Bex go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

"We're on it." Stiles told him as he grabbed Bex's hand and pulled her to the front desk. They walked in silence to the front desk. When they got there, no one was there. "Hello? You think she left?" He asked Bex.

"I doubt it." She said getting a weird feeling as they walked forward. Stiles moved in front of her to look behind the desk. Bex gasped and took a step back when she saw the deputy dead. She was covered in blood and her body lay lifeless on the floor. She had been attacked. Stiles quickly grabbed her hand and they both turned. The barrel of Matt's gun was pointed at them.


	23. Fury Part 2

Fury Part 2:

"Son of a bitch." Bex mumbled and Stiles tried to pull her away from Matt as he saw his nose was still red, probably from her punching him. But Matt waved the gun in front.

"Uh-uh! Ladies first." He chuckled darkly as he yanked Bex by her arm and pushed her front of him and he did the same with Stiles. They both walked back into the room where Scott and the sheriff were. The sheriff looked up looking scared as he saw Matt holding a gun up.

"Matt?" He asked him as Bex and Stiles were pushed over near Scott. The sheriff raised his hands to show him he wouldn't hurt him. "It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt told him and they knew he was hinting at the Kanima. Bex hoped he wouldn't let him on off the supernatural things going on in this town.

"I know you don't want to hurt people." The sheriff said in a calm voice.

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people." He corrected him. "You four weren't on my list, but I can be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing someone on their cell phones like McCall's doing." He told him and Scott stopped, shocked he got caught. "That could definitely get someone hurt!" He quickly moved the gun and pulled the trigger. Bex let out a gasp of pain and staggered back as Stiles caught her. Luckily the bullet had just grazed her side but it still hurt like hell. She hissed through her teeth as the blood ran down her stomach.

"Mother freaking!" She said through her clenched teeth. Stiles held her around her waist and saw that it was bleeding a bit but she wasn't really hurt. He tore a bit his shirt off and wrapped it around the wound and she gave him a grateful smile.

The sheriff moved to quickly help her but Matt's gun stopped him. Bex nodded to show she was okay. "That was just one scenario, next one goes through her head. Everyone, now!" He said motioning for them to put the phones on the table. They all put their phones on the table.

Matt made Stiles put the sheriff near a holding cell and handcuff him to the side as Scott and Bex could only watch on. Stiles did just that but it was still lose. "Tighter!" He ordered him and Stiles hesitated.

"Do what he says, Stiles." His father told him and Stiles complied. He made Stiles move out of the room with them, gun pointed at their backs. They were walking down the hallway when Scott stopped. Stiles and Bex turned to look at what he was staring at. Bex looked away at the three dead police officers that were there.

"What, are you going to kill everyone here?" Scott asked him harshly obviously enraged by his lack of care for human life.

"No, that's what Jackson's for." He said with a sadistic smile. "I just think about killing them, and he does it." He pushed Stiles forward and they all walked away from the scene. "You two shred all of the evidence." He said cocking his gun and pointing it to Bex. She slightly shook her head but Stiles had already started to destroy it, knowing that Matt would kill her.

Matt sat down keeping the gun on Bex. "You know, I bet you're thinking rejecting and punching me was a bad idea right about now." He taunted her and she felt the need to do it again.

"If I knew you were a murdering psychopath instead of just a just stalker, I probably wouldn't have." She replied and she felt the gun press harder into her side where she was hurt. She kept her mouth closed not letting him get the satisfaction of knowing she was in pain.

"Deleted and we're done." Stiles told him. "All right, so, Matt since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first-whatever that means- I think we're good here right? I'll just get my dad and we'll go, you know? You continue you on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima." He offered giving Bex a glance.

They all heard a car pull up. "Sounds like your mom's here McCall." He said pleasantly.

"Matt, don't do this." Scott begged him. "When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything." They heard a door open. "Please, Matt!"

"If you don't move…Now, I'm going to kill Bex, first then Stiles and your mom." He threatened with a dark laugh. Stiles looked at Bex to see fear in her eyes and he wished there was something he could do to comfort her. Stiles and Scott came around to her and Matt was behind them as they walked out and to the door. "Open it!" He told them. Scott hesitated. "Open. The. Door!"

Scott reluctantly opened the door, expecting his mother and instead found Derek. "Thank God!" He exclaimed. But he fell forward, paralyzed. Behind him stood a half changed Jackson. Bex sighed as she felt a bit lightheaded from the wound but she just leaned a bit on Stiles who gave her some support and gently wound an arm around her waist and tightened his hold on her without hurting her injury. Matt bent down over Derek's body.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." Matt told him. Bex could see that Derek being paralyzed again and in the presence of the master, who was just a kid, was irritating him. "Oh yeah, that's-that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanimas, its like a frickin Halloween party every full moon." He said. He turned to Bex and Stiles. "Except for you two. What do you turn into, Stiles?" He asked.

"Abominable snowman!" Stiles sarcastically told him. But, uh, it's more like a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." Bex rolled her eyes at him. Stiles noticed Jackson's claws were headed for her neck so he pushed her forward and he suddenly started feeling limp. "You bitch!" He said to Matt as he fell forward on Derek with his head on his shoulder. Scott went to move but Jackson held up a finger and shook it.

"Get him off of me." Derek said in a low voice obviously not liking the closeness between them.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt said with a grin while leaning over them. "It must kind of suck though, all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck." He taunted. "I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? See how helpless I am." Derek challenged him.

"Yeah, bitch!" Stiles muffled voice cheered him on. Bex leaned a bit on the doorway. The wound hurt but she wouldn't let Matt see how much pain she was in. They heard another car coming.

"Is that her?" Matt asked smiling as he stood up. "Do what I tell you and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." He told him.

"Scott, don't do it." Bex told him quickly. Matt was annoyed by her interference.

"Shut up, bitch." He told her.

"Really? Why don't you look in the mirror for a real bitch!" Bex retorted angrily and she knew she shouldn't have said anything but from the pain and feeling helpless she couldn't help herself. The next thing she knew she couldn't move her body. She fell to the floor her head on Stiles leg.

"Don't do it!" Stiles told him. Matt grabbed Stiles and rolled him over on his back moving Bex head onto Derek's legs in the process. Matt stuck his foot on Stiles who couldn't do anything.

"This work better for you?" He asked as he pushed down on his chest.

"Hey, just stop!" Scott said quickly as Stiles started choking from the pressure on his chest. "Stop please!"

"Stop it! Stop!" Bex shouted at him. "Please let him go!" She begged him. She couldn't see Stiles but she could hear his coughing and she felt completely helpless. She heard Stiles breathing as Matt came to stand over her.

She didn't feel anything at first. "Stop!" Scott shouted as he saw Matt sink the heel of his shoe into her bullet wound. Bex bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming from the pain but she couldn't help but release a small shriek as she the pain became more intense. She could feel it starting to bleed more and the pain was increasing. She honestly didn't know how someone could take this much pain. "Okay, all right! Just stop!" He yelled at him desperately as he saw his friends in pain. Matt took his shoe off of her and some of the pain ceased.

"You take them in there." He told Jackson and he turned to Scott. "You with me." He said as they both walked out. Jackson dragged Derek and Stiles out of the room. And he came back and lifted up and Bex, harshly and put her on the couch in the office. She saw Derek and Stiles on the floor near the desk.

"Bex." Stiles whispered to her. "Bex, are you okay?" He asked worry filling his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him convincingly. Derek didn't believe her though; even though the bullet wasn't lodged in there the impact had to have hurt and the pressure of Matt's shoe made it bleed again. He had to admit though, he was impressed at how she wasn't freaking out or letting anyone see how frightened she was but he could hear her heartbeat racing.

Before Stiles could ask her another question they heard gunshots and shouting. "Who do you think that was?" Stiles asked obviously concerned about his father, who couldn't heal like Scott.

"It was probably just to scare them. He knows Scott won't help him if he hurts your dad or his mom." She said in a reassuring voice but even she herself wasn't convinced. A few minutes later they saw Scott coming in, his green shirt was now bloody.

"The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?" Scott asked and Bex could hear the fear in his voice.

"You-you think the evidence mattered that much, huh?" Matt asked him obviously. "I- I want the book!" He told him.

"What book?" Scott asked him confused.

"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing." He demanded. Bex saw out of her peripheral vision, Stiles and Derek exchanging a glance of interest.

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's." Scott told him. Matt became frustrated. "What do you want it for, anyway?"

"I need answers." He said more to himself than to Scott. Bex listened closely and tried to avoid the pain radiating from her middle. She knew it was just a flesh wound but she needed to stop the bleeding.

"Answers to what?" Scott asked him again.

"To this!" He said lifting up his shirt and they saw on his side, scales, just like the Kanima. Stiles eyes widened at the sight of him beginning to change, like Jackson. Something was up with him. Scott and Matt left the room, leaving Jackson to guard them

"Hey! You know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles questioned Derek and Bex could just barely hear him.

"You know the book's not going to help him." Derek answered him. "You can't just break the rules, not like this."

"What do you mean?" Bex asked him quietly.

"Universe balances things out. Always does." He told her.

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" Stiles asked him quickly.

"Killing people himself." Derek added.

"What goes around comes around." Bex said more to herself, trying to understand.

"Exactly." Derek said to her.

"So, Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima?" Stiles asked him making sure he understood.

"Balance." Derek agreed.

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?" Stiles asked.

"Not likely." Derek told him and Bex resisted the urge to scoff, at the idea that someone who shot her would believe them on that.

"Okay, he's going to kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?" Stiles asked him.

"Yep."

"All right, so what do we do? Do we just- do we just sit here and wait to die?" Stiles asked, and Bex knew that he wouldn't really do that.

"Unless, we can figure out a way to push the toxins out of my body faster, like triggering the healing process." He told him. Stiles looked down at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked and he saw him digging his claws into the side of his jeans to make himself bleed. "Aw, gross." He groaned and Bex figured that he must have tried to get himself hurt. She really hoped it would work. She honestly didn't know how much more pain she could take.


	24. Fury Part 3

Fury Part 3:

"Try to hit one of your veins." Bex told Derek closing her eyes, trying to block out the pain. "Once you hit that, you should start to bleed faster and your body should speed up the healing." She said exhausted. The fact that she couldn't move her body was the worst feeling she had but she knew that was nothing she could do. She quickly felt herself wanting to drift off to sleep.

"Bex?" Stiles asked trying to look up at her but her eyes were drifting and she could barely keep them open. "Hey! No, don't fall asleep okay? Bex?"

Derek realized she was going to lose consciousness. "Do not fall asleep!" He said a bit harshly but he knew that it was better than her falling asleep. They needed to wrap her wound. She was bleeding too much; it was overtaking his sense of smell.

"I'm not." She muttered but her eyes were still feeling heavy. She couldn't lose consciousness and they both knew that.

"Bex, come on! You need to stay conscious!" Stiles yelled at her from the ground. Derek knew that he wouldn't help. Derek could see he had a crush on her but he was being too soft with her.

"If you don't keep your eyes open Isaac's going to lose it!" Derek shouted at her, knowing that could be the only motivation for her to stay awake. "I do not need a depressed teenage werewolf on my hands. So just keep your damn eyes open!"

Between the pain of her injury and the guilt she would feel if she made Isaac miserable, Bex seemed to be more awake. "My eyes are open! Okay? They're fricking open! Happy now?" She asked him.

Derek scoffed but he got what he wanted. "Yeah, ecstatic." He said but no matter how she got on his nerves, he didn't want her to die. It would destroy Isaac if that happened. They both knew that and no matter how much they didn't really like each other they never wanted Isaac to feel like that.

After a few minutes of silence except the occasional yelling of Matt that they heard, Stiles asked Derek a question. "So is that hypothetical situation, getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I think so." He grunted out. "I can move my toes."

"Dude, I can move my toes." Stiles sighed knowing it wasn't speeding anything up for him. Bex tried and she could move her toes too. She could start to feel a bit of her hands too. She hoped the paralysis was speeding up. Suddenly, they heard gunfire go off and smoke enter the room. They all started coughing. Derek seemed to be able to move a bit but Stiles nor, Bex could move anything more than their upper body. She didn't know what was more frightening the silence from before or the gunfire.

They saw Scott coming in. He kneeled by Bex. The scent of blood over took his sense of smell. "Take, Stiles!" She ordered him. Scott didn't want to leave her but Stiles need him. Scott kneeled Stiles who was still coughing and he looked at Derek.

"No, take Bex!" Stiles yelled at him over the gunfire.

"Take him! Go!" Derek demanded between coughs. Scott put one of Stiles' arm around his shoulder and heaved him up, but he looked hesitant to leave Bex there alone. Stiles was about to argue but Derek interrupted. "I'll help her. Just go!" He told him and they left the room. He began to sit up on his knees trying to get the strength to change.

Derek could see she could move her arms. Derek crawled over to the sheriff's desk. Bex couldn't see what he pulled out but he crawled over to her. "Here." He said giving her a police baton. She looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "Break my arm. It'll speed up the healing process." He explained. He positioned himself so she could reach his arms. Derek could tell she looked eager, probably from the way he's treated her. He knew it was going to hurt but he didn't have another option. "Don't be hesitant." He told her sarcastically.

"Okay." She told him simply as she slammed the stick on his arm. They both heard a loud crack as his arm broke. Derek let out a howl of pain. Bex was pretty sure someone could have heard him from across town let alone in the station. He moved away from her and she saw his face starting to change. She saw and heard his bone heal itself. She saw his eyes turn red and his ears grow pointy.

"Stay here." He growled out and he left and she hoped he was going to help Scott. It had been a while since Derek left and she wished there was something she could do especially with the gunfire ringing in her ears.

She hoped that Scott got Stiles somewhere safe. She felt herself slowing drifting; the pain was getting too much for her to stay awake. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the door open and managed to open her eyes to see Derek come in. She began to breathe a little easier. She had thought it was Jackson. Without a word, he took off his long sleeve shirt to reveal his wife beater tank top underneath, Bex could tell though he seemed confused and angry about something but she didn't say anything about it. Derek finally got a good look at the wound. It could have been worse but it wasn't good. It was deep gash in her side that was bleeding. She groaned as he tightly wrapped it around her stomach to try and help stop the bleeding. He knew it wouldn't work for long though, she needed help and he didn't know when Scott would be back. "Stay quiet." He hissed at her quietly. He had to get her out of there. She had saved his life once and he was going to do the same. He owed it to her and to Isaac.

"What about Scott and Stiles?" She asked worried about them. Derek looked up at her. "They're still here! They need us." She told him and Derek tried not to show how shocked he was at how even when she was the one that needed the most help, she was still worried about her friends.

"Scott and can take care of himself and Stiles will be okay. Scott will take car of him too. You're the one that needs help." He told her as he grabbed one of the phones on the table and put it in his pocket.

Derek slid one hand underneath her legs and the other under her back. He stood up straight and carried her out, honeymoon style. She wrapped her arms around his neck as a reflex. She did what he told her and stayed quiet. She hurt too much to argue anyways and then he knew that she was in serious pain. She could move her arms a bit but her legs were still paralyzed. It was a bit odd for Bex to be this close to Derek who she normally wanted to hit but she ignored the weird feeling. Derek moved quickly, he could see better in the dark than she could but not enough to avoid hitting her legs on the doorway. "Ouch!" She yelled in pain. "Could you be a bit gentler?" She snapped at him, the pain from both areas was making her irritated.

"I'm trying to save your life, excuse me if I'm not going to coddle you while I'm doing it." Derek snapped back as they made their way to the back of the station. He turned and pushed the door open with his back. Bex's shin hit the doorway again; she knew it would probably leave a bruise.

"Neanderthal." She grumbled and she knew he could hear her but he just ignored her. She didn't want to push it though; she still wasn't sure why he was helping her. The cool air hit her as she saw the night sky as they stepped outside. He carried her down the stairs of the police station. He walked quickly to his Camaro and opened the door. As carefully as he could he put her in the back seat and climbed in himself. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, the Neanderthal that's saving your ass." Derek muttered to himself but she could still hear. She was in the back seat was starting to bleed onto his shirt. He could smell the coppery scent emanating from her and knew that she was losing a lot of blood. He stepped on the gas. She felt dizzy from the blood lose and she felt her eyes starting to close. "Hey! Bex! Stay awake! Don't do that! We're almost there." Derek yelled at her from the front seat as he sped down the street. She didn't ask where, she didn't ask anything as the darkness overtook her as she heard Derek call her name again.


	25. Fury Part 4

Fury Part 4:

"Rebecca?" She heard a familiar and calm voice say her full name; it was odd because no one ever called her that. She was still tired and her injury was still throbbing. "Rebecca?" It repeated her name and she had the need to correct it, she hated being called that.

"It's Bex." She said through clenched teeth and she heard it give a small laugh at her response. Her eyes fluttered open to see a bright light above her and she felt cold, hard metal underneath her. She looked around and saw she was in the vet's. It was Deaton who was talking to her. He smiled down at her, slightly concerned but glad she was coming around. "Doc?" She asked still a bit hazy on everything.

He gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, it's me. Gave us quiet a scare there, Bex." He told her. "Luckily, I stitched you up and you only fainted because of loss of blood but it was a close on. You should take it easy though." Bex nodded and sat up. She looked down and saw that her shirt, which was caked with dry blood, was rolled up slightly so that he could stitch her up. She rolled it down and saw Isaac's hoodie on the chair. She went to get off the table but as soon as she landed on the ground she felt herself go weak and she was about to fall but she felt him catch her. "Whoa, there. Like I said take it easy." Deaton said lightheartedly.

"Right, sorry." She apologized to him and sat back on the cold table. "Thank you." She told him graciously and he smiled.

"Of course. Here, you need to drink this." He ordered giving her a glass of juice. "I'll be back in a few." He patted her back, kindly and left to go in the back. She drank a bit.

Bex felt a bit better after drinking the juice. She felt vibrating and she checked her pocket and found her phone. She took it and checked the messages. They were mostly from Danny who was going crazy that she hadn't come home. She quickly texted him back she was out late with Stiles and Scott and she would be home soon. Soon after she got a reply saying that he was freaking out and that he'd see her when she got home. The other messages were from Scott and Stiles also wondering where she was. Her phone rang.

"_Oh thank God, Bex!"_ Stiles voice shouted through the phone. _"Where the hell are you? We've been worried sick! Are you okay? Where's Derek? Did he take you?" _He shouted.

"Hey, chill. I'm fine." Bex assured him. "He took me to the vet's. I'm fine now. Are you guys okay? Did the paralysis wear off? What happened when we left?" She asked him.

"_It doesn't matter. Basically, Scott saved my dad and his mom knows about him now. Yeah, We're fine. I'm good. I'll explain everything tomorrow. What should I tell my dad? He's worried sick about you! Do you want me to pick you up?"_ Stiles quickly asked her. _"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" _

"No, I'm better now. Tell him that you guys got me out and I went to the hospital but I was released after they stitched me up. Tell him that I'm completely fine and to not worry. Derek is going to give me a ride. I just need to get some sleep, Stiles. I promise to see you tomorrow." She told him, though she didn't know where he was at the moment. Stiles seemed hesitant on letting her go with Derek alone. "I'll be fine, Stiles. Take care of your dad. I'll see you tomorrow." She told him as she hung up.

As soon as she put the phone down the door opened and she looked up and she was surprised to see Isaac ran in with Derek and Erica behind him. Seeing him just made her feel better. She could see his concern and he could see her fear and fatigue. Before she could say anything, he walked quickly over to her and pressed his lips to hers. He didn't care that Derek and Erica was watching, he was just happy that she was alive. He had been afraid he could never kiss her again. It was like they were alone, feeling that spark of electricity they felt every time they kissed. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. She entangled her hand in his curly hair. She ignored the painful stinging that was coming from her stitches and just enjoyed his kiss as he held her tightly to him.

Isaac finally pulled back and pulled her into a hug. "Thank God, you're okay." He said into her hair. She smelled a bit like Derek but he didn't care. He was just glad she was safe. She sighed, happy to be in his arms again. It was only a few hours but it seemed longer to both of them. He had just known something happened to her but he couldn't get out. He go of her but kept his hand in hers. "Derek told me you got hurt and we left. Are you okay? Does it hurt?" He asked quickly.

"I'm fine. I'm better." She told him squeezing his hand. Derek walked in a bit more and Bex saw an annoyed Erica trailing behind him. She dropped a bag of clothes next to her on the table. "What are these?" She asked suspicious of anything Erica gives her.

"Thought you might want to change." Isaac told her, gesturing to her bloody clothes. She nodded and Deaton came back out.

"Go ahead and use the back room." He told her and she smiled and thanked him as she went in the back. He went in the other room next to her.

"What happened?" She heard Isaac asked Derek as she left. Derek sighed before sitting down and telling them about their night. They all listened intently to what he was saying. Bex came back after changing and leaned back on Isaac who wrapped an arm around her waist. When he finished they were all in shock. Isaac seemed very interested in knowing that Stiles took the swipe for Bex but ignored it for now, he was more angry at Matt but Erica seemed annoyed by it.

"And now we're here." Derek simply said.

"He did that for you?" Erica asked her about Stiles, sounding like she was accusing her. Bex resisted the urge to roll her eyes; she knew that Stiles only did it because he was her friend. Isaac wasn't so sure though, and he felt a twinge of suspicion.

"Yeah, probably because Stiles would think being shot would be enough for handle." She replied sarcastically. Isaac tightened his grip on her hand when she mentioned being shot. Bex could see a hint of jealousy on his face but she shook it off.

"So, is he okay?" Erica asked her sounding concerned.

"Yeah, he said he was fine last time I talked to him." Bex told her. Erica nodded then became angry with her.

"You just left him there? With Jackson and Matt?" Erica asked her furious. Bex got irritated at that. She felt guilty enough that she did leave him but she didn't have a choice. "Really, to save your own ass?"

"I had to! Scott was there and there was nothing I could have done!" She replied and Erica scoffed at her response. Isaac could see Bex getting angry. "Maybe if you could control yourself and weren't going to go all bat shit crazy on the full moon you could've been there for him." She retorted. Isaac tried not to smile at her response. Erica however got angry and lunged for her but Derek grabbed her and let out a low growl.

"Stop it." He said firmly into her ear as he pulled her to the other side of the room away from her.

Bex rolled her eyes. "You had to say that, didn't you?" Isaac asked with a smirk at her.

"Yeah, I did. Forgive me if being shot and paralyzed in the same night gets me a bit irritated." Bex sighed as she sat down. Isaac replayed all the things that they had told him. Matt took them hostage. Matt shot Bex. Matt had Jackson paralyze Bex. Matt could have killed Bex. He knew there was something off about him. Matt did this and he wasn't going to let him get away with it. Bex saw Isaac shaking slightly with anger and his eyes flashed yellow. "Isaac?"

"He did this. Matt did this too you." He growled through his teeth. He stood up and Bex knew where he was going.

"Isaac." Derek warned him in a low voice. He could see that Isaac was getting angry and he didn't need for him to lose control after everything that happened.

"Don't Isaac! Do not do this!" She told him quickly, standing up and putting her hands on his chest. She didn't want him to be put him in any more danger than he already was, especially with Argents wanting them. "He could hurt you!"

"He did this to you, Bex! He could have killed you! He almost did! He can't get away with that." Isaac argued with her, mostly afraid that he'd try something like that again and this time he would actually kill her. He wouldn't let that happen. Erica just rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to kill him."

"Too late. Someone already beat you to it." Deaton spoke up as he walked back into the room. They turned to him. "Matt's body had just been found, he was drowned. Scott just called me." He explained.

"What does that mean for Jackson?" Derek asked him. "Is he still going to go after everyone that Matt was?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I believe that since the Kanima can only be killed by its master that Jackson will simply move onto another master." He informed them. "We have no way of knowing for sure if he will though, we can only wait." He told them. He gave Derek a knowing look before leaving them again and Derek followed him into the back obviously wanting to talk with him.

"So, Matt's dead and he can't hurt anyone anymore. I'll be fine." She told Isaac looking into his blue eyes and she saw him slowly calm down. He knew she was right.

"Next time I think someone's a creep? You better listen to me." He told her seriously and she gave him a small smile.

"I promise. No more creep interactions." She agreed with him. He smiled at her and began to lean in.

"Good." He said softly and she went to lean in but stopped when they both heard Erica's fake gagging. They both blushed and leaned away from each other. Erica smiled, triumphantly and Bex resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Derek walked back into the room and Isaac nudged her a bit and gestured towards him. "Let's go." He ordered them as he walked towards the door.

"Derek." She said quietly but he heard her. Isaac gave her a comforting squeeze of her hand. "Um…I just wanted to um…say thanks, I guess for carrying me and saving me ... so uh yeah." She thanked him awkwardly and Isaac tried to stifle a laugh. The air around them was very uncomfortable.

Derek seemed taken aback, obviously not expecting her to say anything like that. He cleared his throat. "Right…well, you're…welcome." He said and he didn't want to but he knew that Isaac could have lost control if she didn't come down. "And uh…thanks for the uh…coming down to help…" He replied just as awkwardly. Isaac couldn't help but let out a snort and Bex nudged him in his ribs.

Bex was about to leave when Erica stood up and leaned on the wall smugly. "The bitch actually said thank you, there's a first." She smirked. Bex clenched her fists in anger. She had a rough night and she didn't want to deal with her.

Isaac stepped in front of her as she began to stalk towards her, when he saw the look on her face. "Don't." He told her simply. Erica was just baiting her and he knew that. Bex ignored him and tried to move past him, he moved in front of her again. "If I couldn't kill Matt, you have to walk away from Erica." He told her.

Bex stopped. She glared at Erica. "Fine." She agreed through clenched teeth. Isaac tugged a bit on her arm but she still didn't budge, her eyes not leaving Erica's. Erica just smirked, obviously challenging her and Isaac threw her a glare. He finally wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her back. Derek rolled his eyes at Erica and they went after them.

"You sure this is okay?" Isaac asked as he climbed into her window after her. She sat down on her bed and kicked off her boots and he took off his jacket. It wasn't surprising how tired she was seeing as she's been up all night and it was 6. Derek had dropped her off and Isaac told him he wanted to make sure she would be okay. "Like your aunt or uncle aren't going to come in or anything?" He asked her as he closed the window behind him.

"They're probably out of it and Danny probably fell asleep too." She assured him. He nodded and he sat down besides her. She sat down on her bed.

"Are you sure so you're okay?" He asked her again.

"Yeah, I promise. Thanks for caring." She smiled up at him and he smiled back and moved so he was facing her. He stroked her hair back behind her ear. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back without hesitation. His hand slid down to her waist being careful not to hit her stitches. Her hand weaved itself in his curls and pulled him closer to her wanting to feel him close to her. He leaned over her as she leaned back and lied on her blanket. He loved her kisses and he was scared he might never feel them again. She pulled back to breath and he trailed kisses down her cheek and her neck. She let out a small giggle and her heart sped up as he gently nibbled on her neck and smiled at her response. She loved the feeling of his lips on her skin. His insatiable lips captured hers again, not getting enough and she was more than happy to oblige as she kissed back deeply. They were so into their hot make out they didn't hear anyone getting up, until Isaac heard a heartbeat right outside her door.

He quickly pulled back. Bex sat up confused. "Someone's outside your door." He told her quietly so only she could hear him. She panicked as soon as she said that. She looked around and quickly pushed him off the bed. She didn't want to think about what would happen if anyone found him in here. He fell to the floor with a thump. "Ouch." Isaac looked confused and she grabbed his jacket and threw it on him and her blanket off her bed; though the way the bed was positioned they shouldn't be able to see him.

The door opened and Danny came in wearing only sweatpants and looking worried. He sighed when he saw her standing up. "Bex! What the hell? You had me worried sick! Where were you?" He asked becoming the concerned older cousin and he hugged her tightly and she willed herself not to let out a shout of pain. He finally let go.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I was out with Stiles and Scott it's a really long story." She told him as she yawned hoping he would let it go but Danny wasn't going for it this time. Bex noticed out of the corner of her eye her blanket move. She moved in front of Danny's line of vision.

"No way. You're not getting out of this on. Tell me what happened!" He asked and he looked down and saw the hoodie she was still wearing. Luckily, it was black and he didn't notice the blood. "Were you with Isaac?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, I wasn't. This is from a while ago. Danny, it's a really complicated story. You know Scott and Stiles, it's going to take a while and I haven't slept all night. I promise to explain when I wake up!" She told him and he could see that she was getting tired. He felt bad for her and he still felt guilty about telling Jackson about her mom.

"All right, fine. As soon as you wake up." He ordered her and she nodded in agreement. "Sleep in and I'll cover for you." He mumbled as he left and she gave him a quick thank you as he closed the door behind him. She let out a breath of relief. She saw Isaac jump up and throw the blanket back on the bed.

"I'm fine by the way." He told her lying on her bed and making himself comfortable and kicking off his shoes.

"Sorry about that." She told him about pushing him off the bed and she laughed a bit and he smiled at her tired but amused laugh. He loved to hear her laugh.

"You're wearing it." Isaac smiled at her wearing his hoodie. He left it the other night and he didn't think she'd wear it.

"Yeah, it kind of has blood on it." She told him as she took it off. "But, I'll wash it tomorrow morning."

She grabbed her shorts and tank top from her top drawer. "I'm going to go wash up in the bathroom, just stay here and be quiet." She told him and he knew he would stay while she slept. She wouldn't admit it but she was afraid of Jackson and Isaac knew that.

She walked to the bathroom and heard Danny go back to sleep. She changed out of her clothes. She grabbed a washcloth and cleaned up the remaining dried blood on her stomach. Deaton did a good job of stitching her up though and she was grateful. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She grabbed a bottle of pain reliever and walked back into her room. "These are really good." Isaac told her.

She saw Isaac in his boxers and tank top lying on top of her covers. She tried to avert her eyes that kept traveling to his arm muscles and he winked at her when he saw her staring and she rolled her eyes and pretended she wasn't looking at him. "Where did you get that?" She asked him quickly. She saw a box he was flipping through. She remembered she put those under her bed. He just grinned. "Give me!" She told him walking over to him and throwing the bottle on the bed. He held it up in the air out of her reach and she straddled his waist trying to get to them but he just flipped them over so he was on top of her still holding them up in the air. She tried not to but she smiled at him. "Seriously, give me those.

"Why? Do you have any of me in here." He asked cockily and she rolled her eyes. "You're just going to hide them again and these are really good." He said truthfully as he looked at one of her sketches and drawings. He found her old ones that she did stuff away with her throwing knives. She often drew from her own imagination or sometimes when she saw something that inspired her. He was surprised at her raw talent. She gently pushed him off of her and he fell on to his back. "Why were you hiding them?"

"I wasn't." She lied and he scoffed and she took them away from him and put them back in the box and shucked them underneath her bed. "Because I just was, okay?" She told him not really answering his question.

"Fine but those are really fantastic, Bex. I'm serious!" He told her and she shrugged, modestly not really thinking they're all that. "Those are amazing!" He said.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "It's been a while since I've drawn anything. I might get back into it." She told him thinking back on how she used to draw to calm her nerves. She felt a sharp pain go through her side and she hissed at the pain. Isaac saw that immediately. He moved to her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she nodded. "Let me see it?" He asked her and she gently raised her shirt enough so he could see where Deaton stitched her up. He let out a low growl, thinking of how Matt did that to her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed and he calmed down a bit. He handed her a water bottle that was on her bed. "Here." He gave her the pills too. She took them and waited for it to kick in.

She got up and turned off her lamp. She got under the covers and she moved her pillows so Isaac could get in too. He got in and she laid her head on his chest comfortably. His body heat immediately warmed her up. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She felt completely content next to him. They were in complete silence until Isaac spoke up. "A little while after you left I just knew something bad happened to you. I could feel it, like it was intense pain and I just needed to get to you but I couldn't." He told quietly to her.

"You did?" She asked. She had never heard of anything like that before.

"Yeah, I was afraid something worse had happened." He admitted. He didn't have to say what he meant, she just knew. Bex gave his hand a small squeeze. "I got you back and then I almost lost you again. You scared me."

"I'm sorry for doing that. I-I was scared too." She confessed. She didn't want to admit it but she was frightened the whole time and Isaac tightened his hold around her and she felt safer with him there with her.

"I won't let anything hurt you again, Bex. I won't let Jackson come near you." Isaac assured her. "Not while I'm around. I'll keep you safe. I promise."

She leaned and gave him a gentle kiss and snuggled closer to him. "I know you." She smiled at him and laid her head back on his warm chest. She thought about how she was grateful to have him. Isaac could see it getting a bit lighter outside. He knew that this time was as good as any.

"Bex? I love you." He whispered to her. He looked down to see her reaction but realized she had already fallen asleep on him. He sighed and thought maybe it wasn't the right time. He smiled as he heard her heart beat gently thump against her ribcage. Isaac fell asleep with Bex in his arms as the sun started to rise.


	26. Battlefield Part 1

Battlefield:

"So, what did she say?" Bex asked Stiles as they sat outside on the bleachers. He had just been to talk to the school guidance counselor and he was still playing with the lacrosse stick. Scott had barely talked to either of them after knowing Bex was okay. He was trying to deal with his mom and trying to talk to Allison. She hadn't seen Isaac in a week and Stiles was still not himself and that worried her. "Stiles." She said softly and he stopped and looked up at her.

"She basically wanted to know how I was doing after everything. Gave me some tips to keep cool from everything. I told her I was fine though." He nodded looking down.

"Okay and how are you really?" She asked him worried. He could never lie to her; she had a way that she could see right through every one. He sighed and turned to her.

"I'm sick of being scared. I jump 6 feet in the air every time something scares me. I'm afraid of losing my dad, like I almost did in the station. I feel completely helpless. I'm always on the verge of a panic attack and I haven't felt like this since…." Stiles trailed off as Bex saw the look of pain on his face and knew he meant his mom's death. "And now I feel like something bad is going to happen because…. we're losing." He sighed sadly. Bex put hand on his leg.

"Well, if we're not the underdog now, how are we supposed to get on top?" She asked him. Stiles just licked his lips and shrugged. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out, Stiles, I promise. We'll keep fighting. We have to." She said. Stiles nodded and then remembered she went too.

"It's freaking me out how calm you are!" He yelled flinging his arms in the air. She gave him a sad laugh. "What did Ms. Morrel say to you?" He questioned. She remembered earlier that morning.

"_Is there anything in specific that you want to talk about today?" Ms. Morrel asked Bex. Bex sat on the chair opposite her desk. She didn't want to go but Danny made her, worried about her getting shot. She was only there for him. She wouldn't have gone otherwise. He just needed to know she was okay. "Anything on your mind?" She inquired. "What about Matt having those pictures of you and Allison on his computer? Does that bother you?"_

_Bex scoffed. "Of course it does! Anyone would be creeped out by a stalker pretending to be in a relationship with you using photo shop. But there's nothing I can do. He's gone now." She said unsympathetically. _

"_Do you feel even a little bad for him? For what he went through, a near drowning experience when he was kid." Ms. Morrel asked her._

"_This guy shot me! Killed numerous police officers and took me and my friends hostage, forgive me if I'm not exactly ready to mourn." She snapped back. She knew she shouldn't have been so cold but she wasn't going to feel bad for him when he was going to kill them._

"_It's understandable why you might feel that way." Ms. Morrel agreed. "Is there anything else that has been on your mind?" _

"_No. I have nothing else really." Bex lied to her, with a blank face. She waited for her to speak. She felt kind of uncomfortable. She felt confined too, in a corner with nowhere to run if she needed to. She hated that._

"_Why did you come then? These sessions are only suggested after going through a trauma. You must have had a reason to show up." Ms. Morrel told her and Bex knew she couldn't get out of this with minimal talking. "How are you feeling since then?" Bex hesitated before answering her. She didn't talk about this stuff to strangers, she felt too open when she does that. Ms. Morrel must have sensed her uneasiness. "Anything you say here stays here."_

"…_. I was scared. I got shot and I thought I was going to die from blood loss. The pain was intense and I was angry too. I was more angry than scared. Angry that Matt was going to kill Stiles or Scott or their parents. I didn't want to see them in so much pain." She admitted to her, looking down. Ms. Morrell nodded, smiling slightly not taking her eyes off of her. Her friends are what were most important to her; she would protect them before herself. "I'm scared of losing them too, all of them because I'm not strong enough and I just feel so weak!" Bex said her voice shaking a bit._

"_Why do you think that?" She asked her, Bex didn't say anything. "You're fear of losing them, of not being strong enough where do you think that comes from?" Bex still didn't say anything. She was feeling more boxed in this office than before. "Your mother?" She saw Bex freeze at the mention of her. _

"_What does she have to do with anything?" Bex asked sharply. She didn't want to talk about her. Ms. Morrel intertwined her fingers as she leaned forward to talk to her._

"_You're afraid of losing them like you're mother. She left you when you were very young and you're convinced that it was your fault. You were sick and in the hospital. You think it's because she thought you weren't strong enough." Ms. Morell explained kindly. Bex was silent again. "You can't let your past keep you from moving forward, Bex. Often when we think we don't have any, strength appears."_

"_Yeah, well what do you do when you feel utterly weak but you don't show it?" Bex inquired. "What if everything is just going to get worse and you're weak?"_

_Ms. Morell said, "Mignono McLaughlin once said 'Our strength is often composed of the weakness that we're dammed if we are going to show.' That weak feeling you have, it's the beginning of a new strength." She told her simply._

Bex told Stiles everything she had told her. "But I'm still scared." Stiles took one of hers and squeezed it. "I'm scared out of my mind, Stiles. Every time I sleep, the Kanima is killing one of you guys. I haven't slept well since Isaac was last with me. I haven't seen him in a week and I miss him so incredibly much I didn't think it was possible." Bex voice cracked and she coughed to cover it up. "I wake up every morning, shaking like crazy. I don't know how I'm going to get through this Stiles."

Stiles looked at his best friend. Bex was feeling just like he felt, scared, edgy and on the verge of losing it. They needed each other. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She hugged him back and he felt his heart race slightly. He buried his face in her shoulder taking her in, knowing that she'll never feel the same way as he does her. "You're not going to lose us and I'm not going to lose you guys or my dad. You're going to get through it, okay? We all are. Batman and Batgirl always do, remember?" He asked and she let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I remember." She told him. "I don't think they had to deal with werewolves and Kanima's and hunter though." She informed him and he scoffed.

"That just means we're way more badass." He told her nodding and she let out a real laugh, which he hadn't heard in a while.

"You're right. We'll be okay, like we always are." She agreed as she sat up and he smiled at her. "And Stiles? You're not helpless, at all. We may not be werewolves but we don't have to be. You don't see it but you keep everything together. Everything would come crashing down if it weren't for you. That is why you're Batman." She told him. Stiles had a wide smile on his face. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there but knew he couldn't.

"Ready for the game tonight?" She asked sitting up.

He chuckled. "Hell, no!" She smiled and stood up grabbing her jacket and bag as she did. Stiles resisted the urge to groan, he didn't want to leave the position they were in. "It doesn't matter, it's not like I'm going to play anyways."

"You never know and I'll be rooting you and the guys on. I just have to go over to Deaton; he said I left my phone and Scott will be there too." She told Stiles and he stood up too.

"Okay. I'll see you later?" He asked and she nodded as she walked away. He sighed, as he got ready to leave.

As Bex was walking down the sidewalk to the vet's, her bag slipped from her shoulder and all of the contents spilled out. She sighed and out as she bent down to grab them.

"Need some help?" A voice said and she gasped and jumped a bit as she looked up to see a guy standing above her. He looked to be around his 30's, he was wearing a jeans and leather similar to Isaac's and he gave her a small smile as he bent down and helped her.

"Thanks." She replied as she put her things back in her bag. She got a weird feeling off this guy though. She couldn't explain it but it was weird. She tried to convince herself that she was just being paranoid but there was something off. "I'm a huge klutz."

He gave her a light laugh. "I'm sure we're all like that at one point. I believe this is yours?" He asked handing her the picture but still looking at it, interested. It was one she put in her bag of her with Scott and Stiles when they were 14. She was on Scott's back ruffling his hair and Stiles shoved cake in his face. She quickly took it and put it up. "That's a sweet picture. Must be good friends of yours."

"They are." She simply told him as she zipped up her bag.

"They seem like they would be loyal to you." He replied thoughtfully but Bex felt as though something wasn't right and she tried not to show how nervous she was. "Friends like that, you would definitely want to keep close."

"Absolutely." She agreed wanting to get away from him. He gave her a small smile and cocked his head as though he was trying to figure something out. "Well, I should get going now, I'm late. Thanks for your help though." She said trying to get away from him.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her as she walked past him without looking back. She didn't see Peter's mischievous smile, as though he had a plan in mind.

Bex walked into the vet's office and the chimes on the door rang. Deaton was already out front and smiled when she came in. He bent down behind the counter and pulled out her phone. "Here you go, don't want to lost that." He said kindly handing it to her. She thanked him. "Why don't you go in the back, Scott's there and so is Isaac."

Bex smiled at the mention of his name and moved to the back. "I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you mean." She heard Scott's say from the back. "I have too many people here who need me."

"Well, I guess that means I'm lucky cause I don't have anyone so." Isaac told him looking down. Bex felt a bit hurt but pushed it aside as she walked into the room as Isaac got up and walked to the side of the wall about to leave. Scott shook his head.

"You have Bex." Scott told him but Isaac didn't say anything as Scott started talking again. "Are you going to go with them?" Scott asked him. Bex stopped outside the room and listened. Isaac's answer made Bex's heart shatter.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I will." He said. "Good luck with the game."

"Thanks but I'm not playing in some meaningless game right now." Scott told him, obviously having a lot on his mind.

"You weren't at practice last week were you?" Isaac asked him.

"No, I skipped it. Why?" Scott asked still distracted and not paying attention.

"And you didn't hear?" Isaac asked him confused. He would have thought it would have gotten back to Scott's since he's the co-captain of the team.

"Hear what?"

"Jackson was there." Isaac told him and Bex remembered seeing him talking to Lydia after practice.

"What- what do you mean there?"

"As if nothing had happened." Isaac clarified. Bex knew Jackson was going on with his life. He would feel guilt but he would pretend it didn't happen, cause he has no control over it. He would be there tonight.

"Really? That-that means the game tonight?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, he's playing." Isaac told him sadly. Bex didn't hear him walking out and he saw her leaning against the wall. "Bex-" He started seeing the look of pain on her face. She didn't wait to listen though, she ran out the door with Isaac on her heels. She ran down the street until he caught up to her and grabbed her hand to stop her from going anywhere. "Bex, stop please!"

"Why? You're leaving and you didn't tell me! Were you ever going to tell me or would you just have taken off?" Bex asked him upset.

"No of course not. I was going to tell you before the game." Isaac tried to explain but Bex didn't believe him.

"Were you? Why Isaac? We need you here!" Bex said trying to convince him to change his mind. "I need you here." She tried to plead with him.

"You don't need me, Bex." He told her. Bex was taken aback. He was completely serious. She didn't know why he thought that it was so far from the truth.

"That's not true, Isaac. You know it's not!" She said to him, trying to get him to understand. She needed him a lot more than he would think.

He just gave her a shy smile. "Yeah, it is and you don't even know it." Bex was amazing, he knew that she didn't need him. He would just be holding her back. Bex shook her head and started pacing. "Bex, I have no reason to stay here, Boyd and Erica are leaving and I'm going to go with them."

Bex stopped pacing. "No reason, huh?" She asked trying not to sound too hurt. Isaac realized his mistake and tried to reach out for her.

"That's not what I meant, Bex." He quickly told her seeing her hurt expression. He didn't mean to say that.

"No, you meant what you said." She said blinking back tears that were threatening to fall. She wouldn't let them though. She wasn't going to stop him if he wanted to leave. He tried to reach out for her but she stepped back away from him. "Good bye, Isaac." She said as her voice threatened to crack. She walked away from him, not looking at the sad expression on his face.

"Bex?" Stiles asked her as she sat on his bed. She had gone straight to his house and he took her upstairs when he saw her face. She hadn't said anything since she got there. The fight was still fresh in her mind. "What happened?"

"Isaac is leaving with Erica and Boyd." Bex finally got it out. Stiles didn't know what to say. He was shocked. She looked down. She quickly wiped a single tear that fell before Stiles could see.

"Are you okay?" He asked and he internally wanted to hit himself for asking such a stupid question. Isaac was leaving and she was trying not to cry. He felt like an idiot.

"I'll be fine" She assured him. She turned and nodded, as though to let him know that she wasn't going to cry. Stiles knew she wasn't fine though. She tried to hide it but it was all over her face, it was hurting her and it hurt Stiles to see his friend so upset. He squeezed her hand gently. "But I think you're right though, Stiles." She sadly admitted to him.

He looked up at her, confused. "I am?" She nodded.

"We're loosing."


	27. Battlefield Part 2

Battlefield Part 2:

Bex had to get home to catch a ride with Danny to the game and Stiles let her go. He knew she needed some time to think. Stiles went to the place that he hoped that he could find him. The subway station. He walked down the steps and saw Isaac putting something in his bag. Isaac looked up towards him. "Hey." Isaac greeted him putting his hands in his pocket as he walked towards him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Stiles yelled at him. Isaac didn't say anything. "You're leaving! You're leaving Bex and that's the stupidest thing you could ever do!"

"Bex doesn't need me. She has you guys." Isaac told him sadly as he leaned against the table. Stiles scoffed at him. He wanted to hit this guy so badly. He had no idea how lucky he was.

"How stupid are you?" Stiles exclaimed, frustrated. "I mean, you have this amazing girl in love you! She loves you, Isaac and you tell her you don't have a reason to stay. Do you know how wrong that is? People would kill just to be with Bex. I mean…she…she's amazing. Her smile makes you want to smile. Her laugh can make anyone feel better and when she's upset you want to do anything and everything to make her feel better." Stiles realized. "She's tough too and she'll tell you she's fine but she'll give you this look. This heart-wrenching look that tells you she's breaking inside. But you know she won't say it. And you know what she gave me that damn look when she told me she was fine with you leaving, but she's not! She's not fine!" Stiles yelled at him and Isaac flinched at his words.

"And we kissed!" Stiles blurted out. He didn't care that Isaac was probably going to try and kill him, he was angry that he made Bex upset. "When you kissed Erica, I kissed her and she doesn't remember it. She was hurt and angry with you but you know what? She still called me Isaac! After everything you did to her, she called me you! And for some reason after everything she still loves you! And she'll let you leave but she'll never let you know how it's literally killing her inside. She'll smile and say she's fine but she's lying about that every single time." Stiles told him. Isaac couldn't look at him. He didn't realize that he did that to Bex. It hurt to know that was his fault. The last thing he wanted to do to her and she was hurting because of him.

"So, just…. just go get her. If you ever cared about her at all, then you'll stay because she needs you." Stiles said sadly. "You don't deserve her, but she needs you."

Isaac swallowed hard. He knew Stiles was right. Bex was the only good thing he had and the reason why decided to stay before Stiles came. He loved her and he needed her, a lot more than she needed him. "I was going to stay anyways." Stiles mouth dropped open and he closed it, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He saw in his bag was his lacrosse gear. Isaac didn't want to run and more than anything he wanted to be with Bex. "But, you're right. I don't deserve, Bex. But I want to. Thanks." He said as walked and Stiles nodded. He turned back right before he hit the stairs. "Oh, and Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't kiss my girlfriend." Isaac threatened him seriously. Stiles swallowed hard, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Uh, right. No kissing of Bex for me. Got it."

xxxxx

"You okay?" Danny asked Bex. They were in the locker room waiting for the game to start but the coach wanted to give his famous speech. She had been quiet the entire ride in the car. He could tell she wasn't being herself.

"I'm fine." She lied giving him an unconvincing smile and he didn't buy it but he saw Jackson and she nodded for him to go ahead go talk to him. He left her as Bex moved next to Stiles. He gave her a small smile and she returned it.

"Good morning!" Finstock started his speech. "In less than an hour, aircrafts from here will be joining others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind."

"What?" Bex turned and saw Ms. McCall looking confused at his speech.

"Mankind-that word should have a new meaning for all of us today." Finstock said looking around at the players. Bex bit back a laugh

"What the hell is he talking about?" Ms. McCall said tapping Stiles on the shoulder.

"Oh he does this every year." Stiles informed her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." He replied as the coach continued on with his speech.

"We are fighting for the right to live!" Finstock shouted. The whole locker room cheered when he said that. Stiles just looked on, obviously knowing what's coming next.

"Wait, is this?" Ms. McCall started asking and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, it's the speech from Independence Day." Stiles confirmed.

"Oh brother." Bex muttered rolling her eyes at Finstock as he continued.

"But as the day the world declared in one voice…"

"It's coach's favorite movie." Stiles told them and they both nodded.

"We will not go quietly into the night!"

"He doesn't know any sport speeches?" Ms. McCall asked in disbelief.

"Or something related to sports?" Bex suggested.

"I don't think he cares." Stiles said truthfully.

"Today we will celebrate our Independence Day!" Finstock finished with a smile and the whole locker room cheered at him. Bex even saw Scott smile a bit.

"Well spoken, Coach." Gerard said as he came from behind. Bex glared at him as he walked out. She saw Ms. McCall become a bit worried too. Scott had Stiles tell her what had happened. Bex gave her a reassuring look. "I might have chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion." He smiled. "And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school." Bex saw Stiles tense up a bit and she squeezed his hand gently. "I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only one co-captain leading you." Bex looked over at Scott who was not expecting that news. "Now, I'm your principal but I'm also a fan. So don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and murder them."

Blood seemed to drain out of Stiles face and he squeezed Bex's hand back. "You heard the man! Asses on the field!" Finstock yelled at the player enthusiastically and they started to leave.

"You okay?" Bex asked Stiles. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." He told her and they walked out of the locker room. She told him to be careful before he went to sit on the bench. Danny came over to her after he had left.

"Bex, I know something's up and don't say nothing is wrong." He said before she could come up with an excuse. "I get if you don't want to talk about but are you going to be okay? Is it about the Matt thing?" He asked carefully. Bex hated to make him worry about her, which he has been doing since she got shot.

"It's not, Danny. I will be okay. I'm just stressed and tired. Don't worry about me" She assured him. "Go out there and kick ass on the field because I want to see us win and they can't do that without you." She smiled at him. Danny smiled back and kissed the top of her head. She was afraid that tonight might end badly, and she just wanted him to be safe. "Love you, Dan."

"Love you too, Bexs." He said as he ran off to the benches. Bex went to sit by Ms. McCall and Mr. Stilinski. They both smiled at her.

"How are you, hon?" The sheriff asked. Bex could see that he was still worried about her, as was Ms. McCall. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, tons. Thanks." She smiled at him. They didn't push it, which she was thankful for. She tried to focus on the field while waiting for the game to start. She tried not to think about how right now Isaac was probably halfway out of the state by now. It hurt to think about that.

"Get the hell out there!" Bex heard Finstock scream and she jumped slightly. She looked over and saw Stiles scrabbling to get his gear on. Her mouth dropped open. He turned to look for her and he saw her and raised his fist in the air and mouthed he was playing. Bex laughed at him as he ran to the team.

"Um, why is my son getting on the field?" The sheriff asked and Bex chuckled.

"Because he's on the team?" Ms. McCall asked and the sheriff seemed to realize that as he started smiling.

"He is." He said and they both nodded in agreement. "He's on the team. He's- he's on the field. My son is on field!" He yelled excited as he stood up and Bex stifled a laugh. He slowly sat back down slowly as he started getting strange looks. Stiles looked nervous. Bex gave him a reassuring smile.

She realized that she forgot her sweater at home and it was starting to get cold. She got up after telling the parents she would be back. She thought she had an extra one in her locker. She slid past all the on lookers on the bleachers as she made her way to the school. She walked through the dark hallway to her locker. School was creepy at night and she just wanted to get it and get out of there. She finally got there and opened up her locker. A few things that were crammed in there spilled out she took them and began to stuff them back in. She grabbed her jacket and slammed it closed. "Bex." A voice called out to her quietly and she quickly whipped her head around.

It was Isaac. She felt her heart speed up slightly but tried to calm it. He was in his lacrosse uniform. She wanted to run and hug him but she didn't move. She didn't want to get her hopes up. "If you've come to say good bye-"

"I'm not leaving! I'm staying, Bex. I'm staying here for you." He cut her off quickly. Bex wanted more than anything to believe him. He took a step forward. "I'm sorry."

"I thought you had no reason to stay?" Bex asked him quietly but he heard her. He stepped forward again.

"I was wrong." He told her walking slowly towards her. He really wanted to touch her, to just hold her. After what Stiles said, he wanted to fix it, whatever it took.

"Really? Now you're wrong?" She yelled at him angrily. She blinked back tears that wanted to fall. Isaac moved closer seeing that. To his surprise she shoved him into the locker. "You just dropped that bomb on me and now you change your mind!" She shoved him into the locker again. He just took it, knowing he deserved it for what he did. "When I thought you were leaving!" She shoved him again and she started to cry. "When I was going to lose you!"

She started shaking as she pushed him again, with less force. He moved away from the locker and wrapped his arms around her and held her, as she couldn't help herself as rested her head on his chest and tried to stop crying. She slowly started to stop crying but Isaac could see she was still upset. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent. "I'm so sorry, Bex. I can't leave you."

"Why not?" She asked him pulling back from his embrace. He just needs for her to know that he's there for her. Before she could say anything else, Isaac leaned down and captured her lips with his own. He kissed her with everything he was feeling and she kissed back. He pulled back and stared into her brown eyes.

"Because I love you too much." He told her her. She was speechless, trying to process what he said. He had never told her he loved her before. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Everyone says that, but they eventually just leave anyways." Bex whispered wanting to believe him and Isaac knew who she was talking about, her mom.

He cupped her face so she was looking straight at him. He pushed a lose piece of hair behind her ear. He wanted her to trust him because he needed her. "I'm not like everyone else, though. Haven't you figured that out yet?" He bit his bottom lip nervously, waiting for her answer.

Bex let out a small laugh, and Isaac felt his heart fill with relief. She smiled up at him. "Yeah, that's kind of obvious." He laughed too, just happy she forgave him. She couldn't not forgive him. She loved him.

"Good. Now that we have got that cleared up, how about you come out and cheer me on?" He said with that grin. He felt his heart jump as she kissed him again wanting to feel his lips on hers. He didn't want to let her go but he knew he would have to eventually. Everything that Stiles told him was right; he was stupid to think he could leave her because she needed him but not as much as he needed her.

"Just be careful, Gerard is out there." She told him seriously as she pulled away.

He turned so he was walking backwards towards that exit. "Aren't I always?" He asked with a cocky grin that she couldn't help but love.

"No!" She yelled at him and he just laughed as he left. She smiled, just happy that he was back. It seemed like they would have chance, now. She ran out to the bleachers. She smiled at Lydia who was sitting next to Ms. McCall now and she returned the smile. "How's he doing?" She asked Lydia talking about Stiles.

She shrugged a bit. "He…he's okay." Bex gave her a look of disbelief. "We're getting slaughtered." She admitted sadly. Bex sighed; this was going to be a long night.

She saw Isaac sitting down next to Scott, much to his surprise. Bex bit her lip as she saw them talking. "You came to help?" Scott asked him surprised as he got his helmet ready.

Isaac smiled. "I came to win."

Scott was confused. "Why did you stay?" He asked him.

Isaac looked back at Bex who was talking to Lydia. She saw him looking at her and smiled. Isaac smiled back. It seemed like everything would be better, since she forgiven him. She gave him a reason to fight. He would do it for her. "I was an idiot and thought I didn't have a reason to stay. I was wrong. I have Bex." Isaac told him not taking his eyes off of her. Scott nodded and smiled. "So you have a plan?" He asked him.

Bex leg bounced up in down as she watched the game. Isaac was put on to the field. He gave her a smile right before she saw him ram one of their players. "Lahey!" She heard Finstock yell at him. She figured this must be a plan so that Scott could play. She stifled a laugh. Lydia and the parents were watching on in confusion and flinched when they saw him take a player out.

"What the hell is Isaac doing?" Lydia whispered to Bex confused and she just shrugged, not knowing how to answer her.

Isaac time after time knocked all the players on their backs. "Lahey, seriously! What the hell is your problem?" The coach yelled pointing a finger at him. Isaac threw his hands up and shrugged and winked at Bex.

"Showoff." She muttered under her breath. And she saw him laughing. They got set up again for another round. She was watching carefully as she saw Jackson rush Isaac and he fell onto his back. Bex heart stopped for a second when she saw he wasn't getting up. She jumped out of her seat and ran over to kneel by him. She saw Scott getting up too. "Are you okay? Is it broken?" She asked worried.

"It's not broken but I can't move it." He told her and Scott as he kneeled down beside her. She gave Isaac's hand a small squeeze. "I think Jackson nicked me because I can feel it spreading." He groaned out as guys with a stretcher came. Bex saw Scott look over to Gerard. Bex was about to go with Isaac but he shook his head, telling her to stay.

Melissa was talking to Scott and Bex heard her say that if he can do anything to help, to do it. He nodded and looked at Bex. "Will you stay with her?" Scott asked her.

"Yeah, go." She said as he left them and her and Ms. McCall walked back to the bleachers. They watched the game but Bex couldn't help but be worried about Isaac. But she saw Gerard on the side, so he was safe for now. She cringed when she saw both Stiles and Scott hit the ground. She sighed and looked down. She looked back up and Gerard was gone. She couldn't find him anywhere. "Scott. Scott, Gerard's gone." She muttered under her breath and Scott looked up and nodded over to the locker rooms. "I'll be right back." She told Lydia who nodded, distracted by the game.

She ran down the stairs and met up with Scott. "He's in the locker room." He told her quickly as they ran there. The walked in quietly and heard people in there. Scott pushed Bex behind him and walked forward his eyes glowing. They saw about three hunters plus Gerard with his sword rose about to kill Isaac but she saw Isaac, leaning on the sink, smile slightly when he saw them.

The crowd cheering outside muffled the voices of Scott throwing the hunters into the lockers. One tried to grab Bex's arm but she quickly turned around and punched him and he instinctively grabbed his broken nose and saw Scott grab him by the shoulders and throw him into the wall as well. "Where is he?" Scott asked Isaac when he looked around and Gerard disappeared.

"I'm going to kill that old bastard." Bex said angrily about Gerard. He heard her heart racing, in fear. Isaac kissed her head, giving her a silent sign that he was all right as she and Scott helped him up and they left the locker room. Scott needed to go find Gerard. "Go, Scott! I got him." She told him and he left. Isaac leaned on her, feeling some of legs but they were still weak.

They heard cheers and applause as the buzzer went off. They smiled at each other knowing their team won, but they thought something was going to happen. Bex half carried Isaac as they tried to make their way back to the crowd but the light, one by one, started shutting off. They stopped where they were. Isaac tightened his grip on Bex, making sure she was right next to him. She saw his yellow eyes glow in the pitch black as they both heard a scream.

Isaac being able to see in the dark, lead Bex through the panicking crowd, making sure she was with him. Bex could finally see some kind of movement. The light came back on and they saw a crowd gathering around a body on the field. They both walked up to Scott who was looking down at it, it was Jackson. "Nothing. No pulse." Ms. McCall said who was crouched down beside him, looking him over.

"Oh my God! There's blood!" Lydia said freaking out over Jackson.

"Look." Scott said looking down at where his claws had blood on them and it fit the wound on his stomach.

"He did it to himself?" Isaac asked, voicing Bex's thoughts. Ms. McCall had Lydia get down and hold Jackson's head up. Bex, was worried about him but she knew that Jackson would be okay. He would heal.

"He must have did it to stop himself from attacking anybody." She whispered to Scott and Isaac and they both nodded in agreement. She saw Mr. Stilinski walking around, looking for something. She then noticed Stiles was missing.

"Stiles? Where's Stiles?" The sheriff asked and Bex could hear the fear in his voice as he yelled again. "Where's- where's my son?" Bex's own fear was growing when she couldn't see him anywhere. "Where the hell is my son?"

"Stiles. Stiles is gone." She said quietly to Scott and Isaac but her voice was shaking. Stiles wasn't there. He was just on the field and now he was missing and Gerard wasn't there either. Bex connected the two. "Gerard is gone, too, Isaac. They're both missing." She told him, scared. "S-stiles is gone." She repeated. Her best friend was missing and was probably taken by Gerard.

Isaac grabbed her hand, seeing her getting scared. "Bex, calm down. It'll be okay." He whispered to her as he wrapped his arms around her. She was on the verge of a panic attack and he could see that. She was trying to hide the fear that was apparent to him. "We'll find him, Bex. I promise. It's going to be okay." He whispered in her ear and she nodded. Isaac tightened his hold on her. They would find Stiles. They had to.


	28. Master Plan Part 1

Master Plan Part 1:

"I'm going to meet with the medical examiner and find out what happened to Jackson, put an APB out on Stiles." The sheriff said. He was talking to Scott, Isaac and Bex in the boy's locker room. It was almost empty now. Bex was quiet while standing behind Scott. She was listening to them but she didn't say anything, her thoughts drifted to Stiles being hurt. Isaac came and stood next to her, intertwining their hands. She gave him a small fleeting smile. "His Jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means…well hell I don't know what that means." The sheriff was obviously upset and Scott could see that.

"Um…look if he answers his phone or if he answers his e-mails, if any of you see him…" He trailed off.

"We'll call you." Isaac promised him and Bex nodded in agreement.

"Look he's probably freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him." Scott told him determined.

"Yeah, I'll see you okay?" He told them as he walked away. Bex saw Danny coming over so she met him halfway as Scott talked to Finstock.

"Hey, you should head home. I'm going to stay with Scott and Isaac until we hear something about him." She told Danny. He knew how close they were and that she wouldn't feel better until she knew was okay.

"Okay. Just be careful and call me if you need anything. He'll be okay, Bex." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him as he gave her a short hug. "I'll see you at home." She saw him walking out of the locker room and felt a hand wrap around her waist. She immediately relaxed knowing it was Isaac.

Isaac knew how she was worried about Stiles. "Are you okay?" He whispered. She sighed and nodded. "We'll find him." Isaac promised her and he kissed the side of her head. She smiled a bit and they headed back over to Scott who was standing there alone now that Finstock had left.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked them and Isaac walked closer to the door to check.

"I think so." He said but his voice was drowned out by the sound of Scott taking off Stiles' locker door. "You're going to find him by scent?" He asked as Scott took out some of his clothes.

"Yeah we both are."

"But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asked looking down at it and Bex let out a small laugh. Until she saw Scott look up and she followed his line of sight. He saw Derek.

"We need to talk." Derek told him seriously. Isaac stepped forward a bit so he was next to Bex and Scott.

"All of us." Peter said stepping into their line of sight. Bex automatically remembered him from earlier. "Nice to see you again, dear." He politely said to Bex.

"Holy shit!" Scott exclaimed surprised. "What the hell is this?" He asked Derek shocked that he could be with Peter.

"You know I asked myself the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Derek retorted.

"O-okay hold on! He-he threatened to kill my mom! And I had to get close to him! What was I supposed to do?" He asked him. Bex was irritated that Scott didn't tell her his plan but knew that he had to keep his mom safe.

"I'm going to go with Scott on this one." Peter agreed with him. "Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous!"

"Shut up!" Derek and Scott yelled at him in unison and he rolled his eyes at them.

Isaac leaned in to Scott and Bex as she asked him, "Can you please tell me who the hell this guy is?"

"He's Peter, Derek's uncle."

"Psycho killer Peter Hale?" She whispered to him remembering what Stiles had told her about him. Scott nodded.

"Little while back, he tried to kill us all so we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott explained to both of them. Peter raised his hand in a wave and said hi.

"Good to know." Isaac whispered trying to take it all in. "How do you know Bex?"

"I had the pleasure of bumping into her earlier this afternoon." He smiled mischievously and Bex had a feeling it wasn't an accident. He didn't like that way Peter was looking at Bex and he took a small protective step forward.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked Derek quickly.

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson." He told him. "And maybe how to save him.

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Isaac informed them. Peter's smile faded.

"What?"

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Bex said sadly. She didn't particularly like Jackson but she didn't want him to die.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked Peter and Derek who both looked dismayed.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter explained.

"But, why?" Derek turned to him.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out." He said walking closer to the group. "And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly."

Derek and Peter got in his car and started driving wanting them to follow behind them. Isaac, Bex and Scott got into Scott's car and followed them. "Do you think we can trust him?" Isaac asked Scott from the backseat. He decided to sit next to Bex.

"No but he knows something so we need him. But he can't be trusted." Scott told them. He knew that Peter was smart and cunning but he was also dangerous. Isaac nodded, understanding what he meant. He turned to Bex who was leaning on his shoulder, looking through her bags for her knives, which she found and stuck it near in her boot where she could get to them if needed.

"Bex, listen if anything happens tonight…" Isaac started. She put her bag down. He wanted to tell her how much he meant to her but it was a bit uncomfortable with Scott driving and his super wolf hearing but he looked like he was in deep concentration.

"No! Don't do that, okay? Nothing's going to happen. It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay." She told him sitting up. She refused to lose him. Stiles was already missing. She couldn't lose Isaac too.

"I know it is." He gently took her hand. He knew that she was just as scared as he was of losing each other. He leaned down close so that his blue eyes were staring into hers. "I need you to know that I love you, Bex."

She couldn't help but smile, hearing him say it again. He kissed her cupping her face so he could deepen the kiss, "I love you too, Isaac." She told him as they pulled away. Soon after they pulled up at the Hale house.

They got out of the car behind Scott who followed Derek and Peter inside the house. "Oh! Oh, they found Stiles." Scott said in relief as they walked in and Bex looked just as relieved too and he squeezed her hand giving her a small smile.

Isaac was close besides Bex. "Look, I told you, I looked everywhere." Derek was insisting to Peter but he bent down and looked at one of the steps of the broken staircase.

"You didn't look here."

He took something rectangular and black out and blew the dust off of it. "What is that, a book?" He asked.

"No!" Peter scoffed giving him an incredulous look. "It's a laptop. What century are you living in? A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones who keep records." He said as he stood up and walked into the living room.

Scott's cell phone rang and he motioned for Bex and Isaac to go on while he talked. Peter sat down and started up the laptop. Bex crossed her arms next to Isaac and waited for it to start up. Peter noticed how Bex, didn't seem afraid of him. She was more worried on finding a way to stop Gerard. She was brave and loyal to Scott. She would be perfect for his plan. Isaac saw the way Peter looked at Bex, and he couldn't help but glare slightly at him.

"Mom needs us to get down to the morgue, quickly something's happening to Jackson." Scott said coming over to them. Derek looked up from the laptop quickly. "She doesn't know what's going on. We'll go down there and check it out." He said motioning to Isaac, Bex and him. Isaac gently guided Bex so she would be in front of him, glad for her to be away from Peter.

They got to the morgue and met Ms. McCall down there. "What's happening to him?" Scott asked about Jackson's body. His body seemed to be covered in some type of clear gelatin like substance. Isaac leaned over it as Bex kept her distance.

"I thought you were going to tell me! Is it bad?" Ms. McCall asked him, just as confused as they were.

"It doesn't look good." Isaac said truthfully. His body twitched and all of them moved back. "Whoa!' He said his getting wide.

"Um, mom, could you zip it up, please?" Scott asked not taking his eyes off the body. Bex rolled her eyes at him not doing it himself.

"Okay, okay, okay." She repeated moving forward to zip it up. "Okay, okay, here we go." It started to zip up but got stuck near his chin. Scott's eyes widened. Jackson's mouth opened and let out a hiss and Bex backed up again, closer to Isaac.

"Mom, zip!" Scott pleaded, as he started moving again. She repeated said okay. "Zip! Zip, mom, zip!" They all moved back as Scott called Derek.

"You okay?" Isaac asked Bex nervously keeping his eyes on the bag.

"Great." She said her eyes on it too as the body bag kept moving.

"We need to get him out right now." Scott told them urgently as he hung up the phone. "Mom, we have to go."

"Okay, honey, be safe." She said kissing his cheek as Isaac went on one side of the body and Scott went on the other and they both lifted him up. Bex opened the door for them as they left. They finally got outside.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bex said as she saw someone move across the street. She waited a second until they passed. "Okay, go! Go!" They swiftly moved to get to the car but the Scott dropped his part of the body. Isaac and Bex both dropped their mouths open and he quickly tried to pick it up but a car pulled up behind them. Bex took a step back as she saw Chris Argent step out of the car.

"You're alone." Scott stated the obvious.

"More than you know." He replied soberly. He looked like he had given up on everything.

"What do you want?" Scott asked him.

"We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment, we have a common enemy." Chris told him.

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here." He said motioning to the body bag that contained Jackson.

"I didn't mean Jackson." Chris told him. "Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head the way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too." He sounded like he was desperate.

"You're right." Scott agreed with him. "So can you trust me to fix this?" Chris thought for a minute and then gave them half a nod. "Then can you let us go?"

"No." He said and Bex sighed, frustrated. "My car's faster." Scott let out a small smile as Isaac and Scott got him into the car and Scott got up in the front seat. Bex slid into the back with Isaac as Chris sped off to the warehouse where they would try to save Jackson.


	29. Master Plan Part 2

250 reviews! This is awesome! Thank you guys so much! Sadly this story is going to be on hiatus until season 3 but it will continue! Thank you again!

Master Plan Part 2:

They finally pulled up outside of the warehouse. Isaac got out and helped Bex out as Scott and Chris got out of the front. They moved to the front of the car as Isaac and Bex stayed on the side. "I think he stopped moving." Isaac said looking at the body bag that had become docile. Scott looked back and saw that Jackson was still.

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked Scott. He was about to reply when they heard something. Derek was running on all fours towards them. He was coming in fast when he jumped in the air and did a flip to land back on his feet. Bex rolled her eyes at him showing off. "I'm here for Jackson, not you."

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." Derek said. He then turned to Isaac and Scott. "Get him inside." And they complied. Once they got Jackson in the warehouse, Bex felt like something was off.

"Where are they?" Scott asked him.

"Who?" Derek asked as though he didn't know what the plan was. He wasn't even looking at them.

"Peter and Lydia." Scott explained and Derek looked away from him and bent down over the bag. Isaac stepped forward a bit so he was behind Scott and besides Bex. "Okay, whoa hold on a second! You said you knew how to save him!"

"We're past that." Derek said shortly as he opened the bag to reveal Jackson in his cocoon. Bex took a step forward but Isaac stopped her.

"What-what about-"

"Think about it Scott!" Derek yelled at him. "All right, Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog! And he set all of this in motion so Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful!"

"No." Chris stated and they all looked to him. "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." He explained.

"Of course not!" Gerard said and they all turned to see him standing in the center of the warehouse. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead!" Derek quickly went to go kill Jackson when he awoke and plunged his own claws in Derek's chest. Bex gasped as Jackson stood up and threw him out of the warehouse. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." He said victoriously.

They heard an arrow fly by and Bex turned to see Isaac fall to the ground. She fell to her knees over him. "I-Isaac."

"Shh, I'll be okay." He groaned out from the pain of his shoulder. He needed to get the arrow out before it would heal.

"Allison?" She heard Scott ask and she saw Allison with a bow and arrow in her hands. He ran over to them and helped Bex get Isaac up and they carried him into the back as they heard Chris fire bullets at Jackson. "You've got to pull it out." He told Bex.

She hesitated but Isaac nodded, telling her to do it. She closed her eyes and yanked the arrow out; he kept his mouth close from yelling in pain. "I'm sorry." She apologized quickly. He could feel himself starting to heal already. Scott and her helped him get up.

Scott and Isaac ran to the Kanima who was about to attack Chris. "Stay back." Isaac told her, protectively as he and Scott shifted and Derek flipped over the wooden boards and landed in a crouch, fully shifted.

Derek ran over to the Kanima and started fighting, narrowly missing a hit but then taking the next one. Scott came behind and started to help him. Derek climbed up on the construction equipment as Isaac joined the fight and tried to hit the Kanima but he grabbed him by the throat and threw him back. Derek jumped down and hit the Kanima right in the back of the neck. He tossed him but Derek caught himself and stood up. The Kanima was strong though and counterattacked by throwing him in the wall of wood.

Scott came behind him and kicked his spine. It stumbled into the wall but as Scott came up he threw him into the wall of the warehouse too. Derek was back up and tried to hit him but the Kanima slashed his chest with his claws and fell to the floor. Isaac saw Derek get hurt and got up to help him but was stopped by Allison.

She walked up to him and slashed him twice across his chest and stabbed him in his stomach. He tried to hit her but she ducked and while he was still slow from the pain she came up behind him and stabbed him twice in the back with a knife in each hand.

Allison looked like she was going to stab Isaac again in his back but her knife was knocked out of her hand. She looked up to see it was Bex who ran over and kneeled by Isaac who couldn't get up. She saw Derek on the floor and she started moving towards him until Bex stepped forwards. "Get out of my way." She said sharply.

Bex didn't want to fight with her because Scott loved her but she was too angry at what she did to Isaac to be too worried about that. Allison had completely changed. "No." She replied. Allison went to hit her but Bex duck and blocked her next hit. Allison held the sharp blade of the knife to her chin. Allison hesitated though and Bex hit it out of her hand and it slid across the floor. Allison was about to hit her when she blocked it and hit her in the back and Allison stumbled forward but she was felt herself picked up and thrown on the floor while she saw the Kanima grab Allison by the throat.

"Allison." Scott said breathlessly as he saw the Kanima next to her. Bex groaned as she felt pain ride through her spine from the impact with the warehouse floor. Isaac crawled over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her concern was sprawled all over his face and she nodded. She sat up but the pain ran through her back but Isaac couldn't sit up.

"You can't touch him yet, sweetheart." Gerard told Allison about Derek.

"What are you doing?" She asked him confused.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott stated. Bex looked up at Scott who seemed to understand.

"Then you know." Gerard said.

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked looking between Scott and her grandfather.

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother." Gerard asked looking at him. "I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

"He's dying." Isaac stated. He could smell the sickness coming off of him too. It was potent. He just hadn't noticed it before. Isaac and Bex looked over at Scott who seemed to have known this. Bex gave him a questioning look as why he didn't tell her but he wasn't looking at her.

"I am. I have been for a while now." Gerard told them as they all listened to him speak. "Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does."

Allison gasped as she got what he wanted. "You monster!" Chris growled out to Gerard in anger.

"Not yet." He replied.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked Gerard, fear in her voice.

"You'll kill her too?" Chris asked, the pain of losing his only child in his voice. He couldn't lose her after losing his sister and his wife so soon.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" He stated coldly and Chris looked like he wanted to kill him, himself for betraying his own family. He looked over at Scott. "Scott."

Scott looked all around and changed back. He walked over to Derek who was still shifted and in on the floor in pain. He grabbed Derek by his neck and forced him to get up. "Scott, don't! You know that he's going to kill me right after. You'll be an alpha!" Derek said.

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott?" He asked smugly. "He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison! Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love."

"Scott! Don't do this!" Bex yelled at him. He looked at her. But it was different. He didn't look guilty or sorry but like he knew what he was going to do. Bex tried to get up and stop him but Isaac stopped her. He didn't want her to get hurt. She swore she saw a small nod come from him so she stopped fighting against Isaac to stand up. She trusted Scott; he knew what he was doing.

"Scott, don't! Don't!" Derek asked him gruffly as he dragged him over to Gerard.

"I'm sorry! But I have to!" Scott explained looking over at Allison who was still being held by the Kanima. He made Derek bend back as Gerard rolled up his sleeve, excitement passed through his face at getting what he wanted. Derek bit him and Gerard let out a yell of pain. Scott let Derek go and he fell to the floor. Gerard laughed away the pain and held up his arm, as though it was a trophy. But Bex could see that it was bleeding, black blood. The rest of them looked shocked as well.

"What the hell?" She heard Isaac whisper as he saw the blood slide down his arm too. He grabbed on tightly to her hand as he tried his best to sit up, he was on his knees now next to Bex.

"What?" He asked seeing the look of shock on all of their faces and then he looked down as his own arm. Derek slid back to get away from him, "What is this? What did you do?"

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan." Scott said simply looking at Derek. "I had a plan too."

Gerard took out his pills. "No!" He said as he took them out of the container. "Mountain ash!" He yelled as he crushed the pills. Bex smiled at Scott, relieved who smiled back. Gerard fell to the floor with black blood coming out of his eyes and nose. They all watched as Gerard threw up black blood and Bex looked away and put her face in Isaac's shoulder, and he himself looked like he was going to puke too.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Scott confused.

"Because you might be an alpha, but you're not mine." He told him. Scott moved to help Bex up when he saw Gerard spitting up more blood.

"Kill them!" He told the Kanima, angry as he coughed up more blood. "Kill them all!"


	30. Battlefield Part 3

Master Plan Part 3:

Just as the Kanima was about to attack them again, they heard a noise. They all turned to the wall of the warehouse as Stiles' Jeep busted through it and hit the Kanima, dead on. Stiles and Lydia were both in the car. Bex saw Stiles eyes closed. "Did I hit him?" He asked. Bex let out a small laugh.

The Kanima jumped on the hood and Stiles screamed as he got out of the car with Lydia. Stiles went over to Scott but Lydia stayed where she was as the Kanima stood. "Jackson!" She yelled as the Kanima started to raise his claws to her. "Jackson!" Stiles ran to go help her but Scott stopped him as he saw the Kanima stop when he saw what Lydia was holding up. Isaac finally found the strength to get up and he helped Bex up too. He held onto her as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

It was a key. Bex saw his expression soften as he saw the key in her hand. Jackson took the key out of her hand as he started to change back. He nodded and raised his arms up, in resignation. Before anyone could do anything Derek ran his claws through his stomach as Peter who came out of nowhere did the same to his back. Lydia gasped and ran to him as soon as they let him go and they both sank to the ground. Derek put a hand on Isaac's shoulder and he stepped back but he didn't let go of Bex's hand. Lydia was crying as she held on to Jackson. "D-do you still…?" He asked her and she nodded quickly.

"I do! I do still love you! I do!" She sobbed out through her tears. The key fell out of Jackson's hand on to the floor as his body went limp with Lydia still holding him as she laid him down on the ground.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked and they all looked up to see him gone.

"He can't be far." Chris said simply. Lydia finally stood up, shaking slightly as she continued to cry. Derek tried to get Isaac to leave but he wasn't leaving Bex there and he just tightened his grip on her hand. Stiles moved to comfort her but stopped when they saw Jackson's hand move. Lydia gasped hearing his claws scrape across the floor. Stiles moved back behind Scott. They all saw Jackson's eyes open his eyes to reveal a glowing blue eye color. Bex gasped as she saw him stand up, slowly. He stood up and she saw he was completely shifted into a werewolf and he looked up as he let out a ferocious growl. He shifted back into a human and Lydia ran threw her arms around him. They hugged each other tightly, just happy knowing they were alive.

xxxxx

"Well, that was one hell of a night." Stiles joked as he pulled up outside her house and Bex nodded in agreement. He had driven her home after everything since Derek needed to talk to Isaac and Scott had gone to talk to Allison. They were just happy it was all over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You were amazing tonight, Stiles." Bex smiled at him and Stiles blushed a bit. "At the game and the warehouse."

"I just would have done what anyone else would have." Stiles insisted.

"Not everyone would have driven into a warehouse with a kill Kanima inside. I'm pretty sure we would have been dead if it weren't for you bringing Lydia." Bex told him sincerely squeezing his hand and he looked over at their hands that were together.

"I guess that's true. I'm just glad that it's all finally over with." Stiles said turning to her. Bex leaned over the seat and kissed him on the cheek and he turned red as she pulled away.

"Finally, it is. Thank you, Stiles." She smiled as she got out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She said as she walked around the side of the house. Stiles grinned wide and let out a yes in victory before he drove away.

Bex tiredly climbed the drainpipe to her window. She finally climbed in but fell on the floor. "Damn it!" She yelled. She hit her lower back, where she knew a bruise would be forming by then from being thrown on the hard warehouse floor. She sat up slowly and finally stood up. She sighed as she kicked off her boots and shrugged out of her jacket as best as she could.

She finally managed to change into her sweatpants and tank top before getting in her bed. She reached underneath her bed, to grab her drawing paper and pencils. She propped her pillow up so she would be able to lean back on them without hurting her back more.

She soon forgot about the pain as she started to sketch aimlessly. She didn't know how long she had been drawing once someone climbing through her window interrupted her. She jumped slightly but then saw it was Isaac. He got through the window and walked over to her as she stood up and hugged him. He hugged her tighter taking in her sweet scent that made him smile. She pulled back and he sat with her on her bed. "Are you okay?" He asked her and she nodded. He noticed the piece of paper on her bed and looked at it as she leaned on his shoulder.

"It's not very good. I just started drawing." She explained looking at the picture she drew of Isaac. She made his blue eyes stand out and it was practically a replica of him. Isaac couldn't help but smile. No one ever did this for him.

"This…is amazing!" Isaac grinned at her as he looked at it. It looked exactly like him. "You're amazing." She blushed at his comment and put her things up as he kept staring at the sketch. He put it on the side table where he could see it. She lay on her side as Isaac did the same behind her and draped an arm over her waist, automatically. There was a certain feeling serenity now that everything was over.

"Thank you." She whispered and he knew she was thanking him for coming over. Luckily, Derek let him go and said they'd talk tomorrow. Plus, he wanted to see her.

"Always." He whispered back kissing her head. She turned so she was facing him now. He smiled looking at her. He missed this. He missed just being with her. He looked into her brown eyes and he felt completely at ease and now they didn't have Gerard or the Kanima to worry about. For now they were both safe. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She nodded. "Did Derek say anything about Jackson?" She asked him. She still didn't understand how he could have changed into a werewolf like that. She thought he had died, but she was glad that he didn't. She may not exactly like Jackson but he didn't deserve that.

"All he said was when he died he came back as a werewolf because that was what he was originally supposed to be. She nodded twirling her pendant in her hands, listening to him." Isaac relayed what Derek told him just a little while ago. "If it weren't for Lydia though we wouldn't have been able to even do that." But Bex could tell there was something bothering him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him worried. He was going to deny it but he knew it would be useless. She could always see past anything he tried to put up. She knew him as well as he knew her.

"Just thinking that something else bad is going to happen." Isaac said truthfully. "I mean now that Jackson's no longer the Kanima, I think there's something more." Bex nodded.

"Then we'll be ready for whatever comes and I'll be right there with you." She promised looking up at him. He nodded. "No matter what. I'll be there for you." He felt better just listening to her comforting words.

Isaac smiled at her she kept twisting her pendant in her hand. It reminded him of the first time they kissed.

"_Yesterday was pretty crazy." He said running a hand through his hair talking about the kiss and them thinking Lydia was the Kanima. He reached into his pocket and grabbed her pendant. " Here, I found this in the classroom but you ran off before I could give it to you. I fixed the clasp on it." He said looking down._

_Bex gladly took it and put it on her neck. She felt more butterflies in her stomach. "Oh my god, thank you so much. I thought I had lost it. Thank you, Isaac." She repeated gratefully. He smiled at her and nodded._

"_Boyd told me about Lydia not being the Kanima." Isaac said shortly._

"_Yeah, Derek finally came to his senses after seeing it wasn't her." She said. "Listen, I should probably go."_

"_No, wait, please." Isaac said quickly grabbing her hand as she began to leave and Bex felt light tingles where he touched her. And she tried to keep her heart steady. He gently let go. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. You were right. She wasn't the Kanima and I should have listened to you. I just couldn't watch it try and hurt you again." He said softly._

_Bex looked into his blue eyes and found sincerity and concern for her. She looked back down. "Why would you care if it came after me?"_

_Isaac looked at the ground and back at her. "Because." He said simply. Isaac said stepping closer to her, his mesmerizing eyes that stared into hers. Bex stepped back a little. Her heartbeat spiked a bit at his proximity. She tried not to look at his lips. _

"_Because what?" Bex asked raising her eyebrows. He stepped forwards again and Bex stepped back a little and she bumped into the bridge. Isaac's eyes flashed to her lips and back to her._

"_Because, I care about you. Because you're the only person who looks at me the same as always. Because you can always see through the facade I put up. Because even though you make me nervous, I feel like I'll go crazy if I can't see you." He said softly spilling out his feelings. Bex was speechless. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. It felt amazing. Bex felt as though there was more that a spark between them when his lips touched hers. It was more like a star had exploded. Surprised at first, Bex then kissed him back. He smiled as he felt her lips move against his. His lips were soft against hers. Isaac's thoughts were empty of everything but the two of them. His hand gently caressed her cheek. She entangled her hands in his curly hair. _

_He slowly pulled back and leaned his forehead on hers. "And you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He smiled. Bex giggled and blushed. She smiled up at him and pulled him back in for another kiss, which he gladly accepted. He kissed her passionately yet slowly, neither of them wanting the kiss to end._

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. There was still that star exploding inside whenever they kissed. They had changed so much since then, it seemed trivial of how they were trying not to admit their feelings for one another. He realized that he had grown to love her more and more after that and that he didn't know if he could have made it without her. "I love you."

Bex smiled wide. "I love you too." She repeated as she leaned up and kissed him and felt like she could stay like this forever as she pulled back and fell asleep on his chest. If only they knew what would happen just the next day, they would have savored the moment.

The next day she met Stiles and Scott at the lacrosse field. Scott saw her before Stiles did and ran from the goal to Stiles where she made her way. He hugged her when he saw her. "Are you okay?" He asked as he let her go.

"Never better. Feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Bex smiled at the two friends.

"See, I feel that too. But I would feel even better if Scott would stop using his wolfy powers to cheat while I'm trying to practice!" Stiles practically yelled at him and she laughed and then turned to Scott.

"Oh and Scotty, next time you have a plan involving the fooling of everyone? Tell me, you jerk!" She said hitting his shoulder. He cringed back and rubbed his shoulder.

"I had to keep you guys safe. It was better if you didn't know." He told her and Stiles nodded in agreement with Bex.

"Yeah, we get that, dude but we're your best friends. If you're going to have a plan that will possibly kill you, we'll be right there with you." Stiles assured him as he threw his arm over Bex's shoulder. He agreed as he walked back to the goal.

Stiles gave Bex an extra lacrosse stick. "Oh, crap." Scott said as they smiled. Bex threw the first ball that he evaded and then he narrowly avoided another from Stiles. It went on like that until Bex finally hit him dead on in the stomach. He doubled over as Stiles laughed. Bex tried not to laugh as she ran to check on him.

"Are you okay, Scotty?" She asked him kneeling besides him on the field, trying to hold back her giggles. She didn't know she hit him with the ball so hard. He just grinned as he slowly got up.

"You're going to get now." He said and before she could move he flipped her over the shoulder and spun her around. Scott laughed as she screamed in surprised at his fast pace.

"Put me down!" She laughed out as he twirled her around to the point where they both were getting dizzy. Stiles just laughed as he saw them fall to the ground. They were being stupid and childish but at this point they were happy they could do that. This was a small moment where they didn't have to worry about surviving or trying to kill someone. They were just happy to have a quiet moment after everything.

xxxxx

"I'll see you in a few." Bex texted Isaac back as she made it to the woods. She was going to meet up with him at the bridge over the stream. The woods were still a bit eerie but it wasn't far to get there. She walked between the large tree trunks and over the small twigs on the ground. She was at the beginning to the bridge when she felt something was off.

She looked behind her but saw nothing. She turned back and was met by Peter as he stabbed her with a knife. She gasped out in pain as she felt the pain radiate from her abdomen. "I'm so sorry, my dear but sometimes these things need to happen in order to triumph." He apologized as he yanked the knife out and she sunk to the ground. He must have heard something because the next thing she saw was him running off.

"Bex…Bex!" A voice screamed full of panic. She struggled to keep her eyes open and she saw Isaac kneeling down over her, his face a mix between fear and distress. "Bex! Oh my god!" He said in a terrified voice as he saw the blood leaving her body as he checked the wound he started shaking at all the blood on his hands. "Bex! No! No, please stay with me!" He pleaded as he picked her up. The blood overpowered his senses as he started running. "Bex, please stay with me."

"Isaac." She managed to get out as she opened her eyes to see him. He just kept running as fast as he could, as she let out small shouts of pain when it got worst. There was too much blood and it was too far to take her to the hospital. He ran quickly to the Hale house where he knew Derek would be.

"Derek!" He yelled out as he reached the house. "Derek!" He yelled out again and he ran into the house. Derek ran to the front door as Isaac came in with Bex. Derek's eyes widened seeing her body. "Please, help me."

"Lay her down! What happened?" He asked him quickly as Isaac put her on the battered couch. He could hear her heartbeat slowing down by the second.

"I-I don't know! I-I saw her like that by the bridge in the woods! Please, help her, Derek!" He begged him, not taking his eyes off of her. Derek knew that she was losing blood too quickly to do anything else. He pulled up her shirt to reveal the tender skin that was almost completely covered with blood. He shifted as he bit down hard on her side. She let out a loud scream of pain from the bite and from the wound. A few tears slipped out of her eyes as Derek let go and she fell unconscious.

"W-what happened? Derek! Is she going to be okay?" Isaac asked him urgently as he kept his eyes on Bex. Derek didn't say anything as he thought everything through. He had a suspicion to who did this. It was too much of a coincidence with the new alpha pack here and him knowing about Erica and Boyd leaving. "Derek!" Isaac yelled.

"I don't know, Isaac. I don't know how her body is going to react to the bite, with the wound this bad." Derek said sadly. Isaac started shaking out of fear and anger. Someone did this to her and he knew exactly what Derek was saying; Bex might die. "Who did this?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." He told him in a shaky voice. Derek put a hand on his shoulder, firmly. He knew what Derek was telling him. Bex needed him and he needed to be there for her. Derek stood up and left the room so Isaac could stay with Bex.

Isaac kneeled down besides her, waiting, listening to her faint heart beat thump, slower. His blue eyes filled with tears as he gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Bex, please. Please, I need you." He begged her. He held her in his arms as he waited, praying that she would be okay. He didn't know what he would do without her. He couldn't see the world without her in it. It seemed impossible. He needed for her to live. She couldn't die on him. He wouldn't let her. She was strong and she could get through this, he knew she could. She had to make it. She had to.


	31. Tattoo Part 1

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so happy to be back writing Bex! Trust me I've missed Teen Wolf as much as the rest of you and don't forget to check out the poll on my profile, I love to get your guys' opinion! I hope you guys like this chapter too!:)

Tattoo:

Being slammed into a wall for basically three months of your summer vacation wasn't exactly something Bex though she'd be doing for her break. She groaned as she turned onto her back and stared up at the cracked house. She was glad to have the one month reprieve from training, it's not that she didn't appreciate it, but she was getting tired of getting hurt. Derek walked over looking down at her. "You're letting your anger get the best of you." He told her again. She grit her teeth kicking his feet from under him as he landed on his back.

She smiled sitting up. "That better?" He rolled his eyes as he sat up as well. It had been four months since that fateful night when her whole life had changed and she still didn't know if it was for better or for worst. Scott had taken to help her train with Derek, they both knew that he was better for the job. Her and Issac haven't exactly been in the best place. She hadn't spoken to him since she returned from visiting her parents for a few weeks. She was worried about what would happen between them. Suddenly, her phone started beeping signaling the end of their training session.

"You're getting better. As long as you keep practicing you'll stay as good as Issac, maybe even get as good as Scott." She was surprised at the compliment as he picked himself up, offering her his hand. He had become oddly tolerant with her as she trained. She had taken to it fast, but that didn't mean she didn't struggle as every wolf did when they first got bit. She took it as he helped her stand up straight. "Just keep practicing."

She gave him a small smile. Being a wolf had its pros and cons and she knew why, but she still couldn't completely get the hang of it. With Isaac still ignoring her that was a major con. It hurt her to know that he didn't see her as the same girl that she once was before she got bit. She never treated him different when he got bit, but apparently he didn't feel the same way. She knew now why Scott didn't like it all the time. She didn't blame him now, but complaining about it wasn't going to get her used to it. "Thanks. Full moon wasn't as bad last time."

"You think you're up to it this month without the chains?" He asked her.

She hesitated. The last thing she wanted was to get out and hurt someone, especially if it was Danny. She couldn't live with herself if something ever happened to him. Derek didn't tell her much, Isaac more, but not her, all she knew was an Alpha was in town, but he pretty much just kept her in the dark for her safety. "Maybe. We'll see how it goes. I don't want to hurt anyone." She looked away as she bent down to tie her shoes. He nodded staring at her.

"I think you'll be fine. You're getting better, Bex. I think you'll be okay" She smiled at him in thanks. He helped her slide into her jacket and she felt a shiver go up her spine as she pulled it around her. Must have been a draft through the house, she decided. "Do you need a ride home?"

She shook her head. "Only into town, if you don't mind. Stiles and Scott need my moral support for something." He nodded letting her go through the door first. She hoped spending some time with her boys would take her mind off her boyfriend and wolf trouble. She didn't keep anything form them so it wasn't any secret about what was going on with her and Isaac and she was glad. She needed them to talk to.

xxxxx

"Boy. Good thing you drew me a picture." Bex looked up and laughed at seeing Scott's design that he wanted as a tattoo. He had her clean it up so that the two bands would look nice, though it was still simple. Stiles was looking through the other types of tattoos that he could do. Scott just grinned excited.

"That is kind of boring though don't you think?" Bex sat down next to him.

"Hey, Scott. How about something like this?" Stiles held up a picture of a lizard like animal, that looked like the Kanima. They both gave him a look. He nodded sheepishly. "Too soon, huh?" She laughed as she turned back to Scott. "I don't know, man. Are you sure about this? These things are pretty permanent."

"Plus, it'll look all gross and weird when you get old." Bex teased him. He stuck his tongue out at her. He was happy that she seemed to be getting back to normal. He and Stiles had spent all their time with her, helping her adjust to her new changes. He knew how hard it would be for her and she would have both of them to help.

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott stated with a smile. Bex smiled at how happy he was. She probably wouldn't ever get a tattoo with her fear of having anything sharp piercing her skin, but she was happy for her friend. He deserved something after what they've been through.

"Okay, but why two bands?" Stiles asked him closing the book.

"I just like it."

Stiles shook his head. "Don't you think your first tattoo should have some meaning?" He asked him.

"Yeah, I mean are you going to look back and be proud that your first tattoo was two bands just because it looked cool?" Bex asked as she started to walk anxiously as the tattooist brought the needle out. Stiles looked away. He too had a problem with needles.

"Getting a tattoo means something." Scott pointed out.

"He's right." They all turned to the man covered in tattoos. "Tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word tattoo means to leave a mark. Like a right of passage." He informed them. Bex shrugged, mildly impressed. It still seemed to painful to go through.

"Yeah, see. He gets it." Scott told them.

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott." Stiles reminded him looking at the ones visible to them. "Literally." Bex smiled at her friend. They both knew no matter what they said that Scott was determined to get this tattoo. The man just looked over at Scott.

"Okay, you ready?" He nodded determined as he looked ahead. "You, uh. You ain't got any problems with needles do you?" He shook his head at that.

As he started to basically drill into his skin, Bex looked away. Stiles scratched his chin as he leaned over to look at what he was doing, but he wasn't feeling very well. "Well, I tend to get a little squeamish though, but..." Bex suddenly heard a thumped and laughed as she saw Stiles on the floor, passed out at the sight of the needle.

After the right of passage was over, they all piled into the car, Bex climbing in the back of the jeep. Stiles held in ice pack on his head that he bruised when he fell. She looked at him sympathetically, but also couldn't hold back a small smile. "Oh, man. You okay?" Stiles asked Scott as he worriedly looked at his arm that was bandaged.

"It burns."

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about a hundred thousand times." Stiles reminded him. He winced at the pain on his head. Bex helped him by moving the ice pack more on his bruise. His cheeks tinted pink but he smiled in thanks. "With a needle."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott looked worried.

"Maybe it'll just go away after tonight." Bex offered. "I mean you never really got anything like this done before."

Scott was about to agree with her before feeling a searing pain go up his arm. "Oh! Oh it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. Oh, I got to take this thing off."

"No, no, no wait Scott, No!" Stiles said going to cover his eyes as his friend ripped the bandage off but there was no need. It seemed like the tattoo was practically burning itself off.

"It healed." Bex touched his arm. It was like there was absolutely no trace of it there.

Stiles made a face. "Oh, thank God, I hated it." Scott looked incredulously over at his friend as Bex hit his arm. "Sorry." He apologized with a shrug as he started up the car.

He finally started to make their way home, while Scott was still being mopey over the fact that his tattoo healed. Bex tried to text Isaac too, he wasn't answering though. She tried not to take it the wrong way, but they hadn't been exactly good since she turned, due to the fact that he thinks she changed. "So have you heard from Allison, lately?" Bex asked trying to take his mind away from it, and hers away from Isaac. If he was still avoiding her, than so be it.

"No we agreed to give each other the summer. No texts, no calls." Scott sighed, he obviously missed his old girlfriend. She knew how hard it must be to go four months without any contact between them. She missed Isaac just as much and it's only been one month, she knew Scott must be going crazy by now.

"So how do you know she won't be back in school then?" Stiles asked him as he stopped at a red light. He turned his head to the side and saw that in the other car was Lydia and Allison. Bex looked over and saw too, knowing this was going to be awkward.

"After everything that happened? I'm not sure she's coming back at all."

"I think she is." Scott looked at him. He shrugged. "I'd say pretty definite. Like 100 percent." Bex rolled her eyes at him before tapping Scott on the shoulder to look to the side where Lydia and Allison were blissfully unaware of their presence on the road. She couldn't help but smile seeing Scott look at her with adoration, something that Stiles was looking at her with right now. That moment was quickly interrupted when Allison saw him.

"Oh my God." Scott looked down and away as Allison was obviously freaking out as well. Stiles gave Lydia a small wave. His feelings for her may have slowly dissipated,, due to his overwhelming feelings for his best friend, but they went through a lot last year. "Can you just drive, Stiles, Please?"

"Scott, it's a red light." He looked up at the traffic light. "I think we should talk to them, just say something." Scott looked at him like he had two heads growing out of his neck.

"No!"

"Seriously, Stiles, that's a bad idea." Bex added. She knew how girls think and all they, and she wanted to do was get out of there.

"I think we should just say hi," Stile said trying to relieve the thick tension. He leaned over Scott and rolled down his window. "Hey!" He shouted out with a smile, but Lydia was already speeding by, nevermind the red light. He looked disappointed before shrugging it off. "You know, they probably didn't see us." They both gave him a look as they waited for the light to turn green. Once it did, Stiles started following Lydia.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Driving."

"We're right behind them."

"Okay well do you see any turns?"

"I don't want it to look like we're following them." Scott said quickly.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know anything!"

Bex rolled her eyes at them. "He can't exactly stop in the middle of the road, Scott." But it seemed like that was the next best thing to Stiles as he quickly braked in the middle of the road. Not that far away, Lydia's car stopped as well. They all looked at each other confused. "What the hell is that?" She asked as she saw something charging towards the car. They quickly got out as they heard a crash. Scott immediately went over to Allison who got out of the car, making sure she was okay.

Stiles and Bex went over to Lydia. "Hey what happened?" She asked looking over at the windshield.

"I'm okay." Allison said to Scott, trying to reassure him more than anything.

Lydia looked between them surprised. "Well, I'm not okay! I am totally freaking out! How the hell does that just run into us?" She asked Stiles who just shrugged as Scott went over to the deer, Bex followed trying to see if she could tell why an animal would do that. "I saw it's eels right before it hit us, it was like...like it was crazy."

"No it was scared." They all looked at Scott.

Bex slowly touched the dying animal. He was still warm, and his heart which was racing like car was slowing down. "Terrified, actually." She looked down the road. What was more terrifying was what could have scared the deer that much to make it run into a car like that.


	32. Tattoo Part 2

Tattoo Part 2:

"Are you still on the computer?" Bex asked Stiles with an eye roll, even though they were on the phone and he couldn't see her. After the events of last night, she went straight to bed, hoping that his day would be another normal first day of school. "This is why I told Lydia I was going to school with her. You're always late for the first day of school." She was looking for her book bag. Danny already left early as usual so she wanted to be ready before Lydia and Allison picked her up. Her and Allison weren't exactly the best of friends right now, but she knew she was going through a bad time, hopefully that changed.

He didn't seem to hear her. "Know how how many vehicles collisions last year involved dear? Like 247,000." He was telling her over the phone as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear, typing on the computer. "But that's crossing the road, Bex, this one came right down the middle. Don't you think that's weird?"

"It's really weird. I know, but we're still going to be late. I'll see you there." She hung up the phone as Allison's car pulled up outside. She took a deep breath and walked out the door. New year, new person. She couldn't let what happened last year control her life, she had to accept this. She put on a fake smile before walking outside.

It didn't take long to get to the school and luckily there wasn't a lot of awkward silence. "Freshman...tons and tons of fresh men." Lydia was pointing out all the new guys that were coming in the school, most of them freshmen and Lydia was practically looking for her next dance date already. Lydia had confided in her how much it hurt to lose Jackson, seeing as his dad moved him to London, but she was trying to deal by finding another guy.

"You mean fresh boys." Allison said as she put the books into her locker, as Beth mimicked her, glancing over at the new kids. "Lydia, they're fourteen."

"Didn't know you were going the cougar route." Bex teased her and she shrugged both of their comments off.

"Eh, some are more mature than others." She noted.

"You know it's okay to be single, focus on yourself for a while." Allison reminded her. "Work on being a better person."

"Yeah, you know, without other guy distractions in the way." Bex added.

Lydia chuckled at both of her friends. "Bex, Allison, I love you guys. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me when we're actually talking about you two and your boyfriend troubles, it's totally fine. But I don't want a boyfriend, I want...a distraction." She placed her hand on the locker as she searched the halls of the school.

Lydia's eyes froze on the bodies of two tall, handsome twins holding motorcycle helmets in their hands. She turned her head to the side to get a good look. She couldn't peel her eyes away, neither could half of the women in the hallways of the high school. "Brothers." Bex started as she took them in. There was something different about them and she couldn't tell exactly what it was just yet.

Her red head friend didn't seem to care at all. She was practically salivating over the handsome men. "Twins." A grin graced the girl's face as she stared at them and they walked by.

"Alright, look away. You're practically violating them with your eyes." Bex smirked as she tugged Lydia towards their classroom and Allison followed along. Lucky for them this was the one that Scott and Stiles were both in as well. She took her usual seat behind Stiles, while Allison was stuck with the only empty one. In front of Scott.

As though on cue, all of the students in the classroom phone's started to ring. They all looked down to read the text that came through when the new teacher, Ms. Blake came in reading it. "The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." She stopped in front of the class. Bex recognized these words to be in the book Heart of Darkness. "This is the last line to the first book that we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phone's off everyone." Bex settled back in her seat after dropping her phone into her bag, not realizing that as soon as it hit the bag, it was vibrating with an urgent call.

They were about halfway into the class when Bex noticed Ms. Blake talking to a fellow teacher. She heard her name called as well as Scott's. She kept writing her notes knowing that if Ms. McCall was calling to get her out of class faking that she had forgotten to take medicine that was dire that it was serious. She called out Scott first before letting her leave. "What was that about?' She asked her friend as they hurried down the hospital.

"Something happened with Isaac." He could practically hear her heart skip a beat when she thought something happened to him. "Hey, don't worry he's okay, for now. Mom has got him at the hospital but we have to get down there before they wheel him in for surgery and she has to explain why he is healing."

She nodded quickly. No matter what happened between them, she couldn't just leave him there, especially if he was hurt. She knew something must've been wrong, but she was hoping he was just ignoring her. "Okay, okay. Let's go. I'll try texting Derek to see if he'll answer and meet us there." They hurried out to his motorcycle that was thankfully parked close. She was reluctant to get on, but eventually sucked it up and hopped on behind her friend.

With Scott's need for speed and ignorance to speed limits they were there at the hospital within 20 minutes. "I can't believe that you can actually ride that thing everywhere." She got off the bike as he parked it in the parking lot. He grinned back at it, as though he was proud of it. "I mean seriously, you nearly hit a stop sign."

"Well, sorry, it wasn't that bad." He defended himself, as he pulled inside the building straight towards where his mother was waiting. He walked up to her. It was obvious that Ms. McCall was still nervous, especially with having newly been introduced to everything supernatural. "Hey, mom. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked her as they started walking."

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to." Ms. McCall admitted as she led them down the hall. Scott glanced at Bex confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything you've been doing. The extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike even though it scares me half to death. I just didn't want to disrupt a good rhythm." She told him honestly. Between Stiles and Bex, they have helped him study extra hard this summer. She was lucky that he had friends that would help him out and he didn't go through being a wolf alone.

"It's not going to stop. I'm going to be better this year." Scott promised her quickly. "A better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything." He didn't want to let his friend or his mother down anymore than he already have. He would ace his classes, help his mom out, help Bex with training and help Stiles with Lydia. "I promise."

His mom gave him a soft smile. "Okay. He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery."

"Thank you." He quickly kissed his mom cheek before running off, pulling Bex with them. The quickly walked down the halls, trying not to be noticed by anyone who might want them to leave. They looked around and saw the room was a floor up. They hurried into the elevator and she pressed the button, however as the doors were closing someone stuck their cane in.

Being courteous, Scott opened the door for them. A tall blind, handsome man came in to the elevator. "Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" He asked in a deeply accented voice. He sounded English. Scott nodded as he pressed the same button that they did a minute ago. "Thank you." When the elevator came to a stop, Bex was already out of it, too worried about Isaac to wait up for Scott.

However, as she headed down the hallway she looked back and saw that Scott was helping the man find his way. She sighed as she walked around looking for room 215. She looked in it, and saw that it was empty. Someone was already changing the sheets too it. He had to be close. Scott hurried to catch up to her. "He's not there." She said worried, as she turned around looking for him.

"He has to be here somewhere." He told her trying to be helpful. He knew how much Isaac meant to her, even if they were fighting. They hurried down the hallways where surgery recovering patients were, but they saw him nowhere. Suddenly, they saw a man wheeling someone into the elevator, when he turned him to fit she saw it was Isaac. She took a step forward, before stopping seeing the man carrying him was a wolf, she got a weird feeling off of him. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw his claws for nails. She felt her canines grow within her jaw as she hurried to slide before the doors closed, Scott did the same, jumping in after her.

"Isaac." She sat up and saw that he was unconscious, but he didn't seem to be too bad, which she was thankful for. However the alpha had partially changed too and picked her up throwing her into the ceiling. She winced at the force, definitely as bad as training. Scott got a hit in but he turned on him. All the while Isaac was rolling around. She took the opportunity to stop the elevator, suddenly, making it jerk to a stop, making them all lose their footing. The doors opened and she pushed Isaac out, shoving Scott out too. "Go!"

She knocked the Alpha's leg from under him, to give them a head start, though she saw Scott trying to open the elevator back open, not wanting to leave his friend alone in a fight against an alpha. As soon as the doors closed he threw her against them snarling his teeth, and then pulled her back throwing her back down on the floor. She bite her lip letting blood trickle down as he dug his claws into her side throwing her wall, holding her into place. "Don't you realize what you're dealing with?" He growled. "I'm an alpha!

The elevator beeped, signally it's arrival. Bex kicked him hard in the stomach, enough to have him drop her just as Derek came in and dug his claws into the older alpha's back. "So am I." He informed him as he turned and tossed him out of the elevator. He turned back around to her as the doors closed. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

She sighed, but couldn't help a small smile. "You're not funny." She winced as she struggled to sit up. He pressed the ground level and kneeled besides her seeing what the alpha did to her. Knowing that since an Alpha wounded her, it'd take more to heal her. He was mildly impressed that she actually kept it together for so long, especially with an aggressive alpha like him. "Ow, don't...don't do that." She grit her teeth. Derek knew that as deep as it went, she was worst off than Isaac. "Who was that?"

"Alright, come on. He's an alpha from a rival pack. Where's Isaac?" He asked as he carefully lifted her up off the floor. He carried her out feet first, trying to keep her conscious, but she was already drifting off the adrenaline from fighting wearing off. "No, hey, hey, stay awake. Where is Scott and Isaac? You said in your message he was here too."

She nodded. "Um. First floor. He has a bike." Derek tried to keep getting her to tell him more but by then he found Scott, and she couldn't keep conscious anymore. The pain was getting to be too much. The last thing she remembered before passing out was Derek putting her in the car with Isaac.

xxxxx

Bex fluttered open to see the Hale House. She was inside of it. She sat up gasping memories of her getting bit coming back to her. "Hey, hey. You're okay. Bex." She looked over and saw Stiles and smiled at him, though his face was full of concern for her. She had been unconscious for a while, even after Derek healed her up. He couldn't lose her, even if he only had her as his best friend.

"I was so worried, Bex, seriously, you've got to getting yourself in these situations or you know carry something. Does pepper spray work on werewolves? You know like wolves?" He asked making her laugh. He smiled weakly knowing that it made her feel a little better. He handed her some water which she immediately drank the whole thing.

Suddenly, he hugged her. She was surprised by how sudden it was, but he was worried about her and hugged him back. "I'm okay. Thanks for coming." He nodded breathing her in, happy that she was safe. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost one of his best friend.

"I couldn't exactly leave you with them could I?" He chuckled as he reluctantly let her go. She smiled weakly as she slowly stood up, with Stiles helping her. It was slowly healing but not as fast as she would like it too. "Scott's um in the other room, staring dreamily at his new tattoo. Derek helped him get it in the most painful way ever."

She laughed following him in the other room, where she saw Isaac laying down on the table. She quickly went over to where he was still unconscious. "He's going to be okay, Derek helped him with his wolfy knowledge." Stiles said trying to comfort her, though he looked away seeing her stroke back his hair. They might be fighting but she still loved him that was for sure and he didn't need a reminder.

Derek came over to them and leaned over to help Isaac. "You need to rest before you can go home." He told her glancing at her before turning back to help the younger werewolf. Stiles rubbed her hand comforting her trying to get her to relax.

"You painted the door." They both looked up at the same time seeing Scott near the door of the Hale house. He looked at Derek confused, who was tending to Isaac's wounds. "Why did you paint the door?" Derek sighed, he didn't want to get him involved in this, he knew that he'd have to tell Bex soon seeing as how he was helping train her, but Scott wasn't exactly part of his pack anyways/

"Go home, Scott."

He didn't listen though. "And why only one side?" His claws came out at will as he started to scratch the fresh paint off the old door, slowly at first, before starting to pick up his pace.

"Scott. " Derek walked over to him, but didn't stop him.

Bex slowly got up to see what Scott had scratched off. There was some kind of a symbol on the door. "The birds at school, the deer last night." He said as Stiles followed Bex over, staying by her side. "Just like the night I got trampled by the deer and got bit by the alpha." It was the alpha symbol and it had to have worried Derek if he covered it up.

Bex looked at the alpha. "How many are there?"

He sighed looking up. "A pack of them. An alpha pack."

Bex eyes widened at that. "A what?"

"All of them?" Stiles asked just as confused as the other two and he studied more about werewolves than all of them combined. "How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion." He told them. He knew that he shouldn't get them involved, but they had no choice now. The pack would probably come after all of them, especially if he knew that Scott and Bex helped him with Isaac. "We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last 4 months."

Bex leaned against the wall. It made sense now. He barely wanted her around, except to train her and he was harder on his training than with Scott. He was trying to get her to protect herself if the alpha found out about her. "Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?" Scott asked him taking a step forward.

"With all the help I can get." He answered honestly glancing at him and Bex. Scott looked surprised. He hardly ever asked for help, but a pack of alphas that were stronger, faster and more dangerous and experienced than them, it would take a miracle to defeat them by themselves.

"Where is she?"They all turned to see Isaac sitting up.

Bex immediately went over to him, worried. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. He didn't have time to worry about himself, even if he was surprised that she was actually there. "I'm fine. Where's the girl?" He asked seriously, though he still looked tired and disoriented, but completely concerned about some girl. Bex looked at Stiles confused, who just shrugged.

"What girl?" Derek turned to face him, asking the question they were all thinking. As if this year couldn't get even more complicated than it already was.


	33. Chaos Rising

Chaos Rising:

"Bad idea." Bex said immediately as she paced the huge loft. She was in here waiting for Peter to show up with Isaac and Derek. The alpha wanted her here to check her wounds from the previous day. Like Isaac, she was healing just not as fast as she wished that she was, but right now she was irritated. She didn't want Peter near Isaac, especially hearing what he wanted to do to her boyfriend. "What if he hurts him?" She hissed at him upset that he wasn't nearly as worried as her.

"I'm here to make sure that he doesn't." He sighed as he tried to calm her down again. Isaac came down the stairs, meeting her eyes for a moment before they bother awkwardly looked away from each other. They hadn't exactly talked out their fight from before summer, which was pretty bad. They had pretty much avoided all talk of what had happened, which wasn't hard since they were bother injured and focused on helping each other. But they both knew that when they were alone that they had to talk. "You don't have to be here, you know."

It wasn't any surprised her disdain for his uncle. He was the one who stabbed her and nearly killed her. It left her with a fear of sharp objects and anger that she could barely contain when she was near, another reason that Derek didn't want her there, especially so close to the full moon. She could lose control. She ignored him as she glanced at Isaac.

"You know I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kind of dangerous." Isaac said as he nervously started to pace in front of the huge window of the loft. Bex couldn't help a small smile as he bit his lower lip in nerves. "You know what, I definitely don't like this idea and I definitely don't like him." He had a reason to, he did try and kill his girlfriend."

"You've said that...both of you. Don't worry. You'll be fine." Derek sighed, glancing at both of them.

"Does it have to be him?" He complained.

"He knows how to do it. I don't." He turned back to the book that he was reading, most likely about werewolf lore. Isaac walked over to the table, still nervous. "It'd be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

"I don't trust him." Bex muttered as she looked outside the window.

Isaac started to absentmindedly play with the book, glancing at Derek. "I agree with her. You know Scott doesn't trust him either, right?" He told his alpha warily. "You know, personally, I'd...well, I'd trust Scott." After what he did to Bex he had a good reason not to, but Scott had a firm moral compass that he admired.

That stung Derek a bit that he would immediately agree with Scott's intuition than his. "Do you trust me?"

Bex glanced at Isaac and he hesitated before nodding. "Yeah." He confirmed, but Derek knew that he trusted Scott more. Bex did trust Derek on some level, surprisingly. He had helped her adapt, along with Scott to being a werewolf, but she knew that Isaac had his doubts, rightly so. "I still don't like him."

"No one really likes creepy psychos." The youngest wolf muttered.

"Nobody likes him." Derek agreed. Bex could see the vague outline of a smile that was threatening to break through, however before any of them could make another comment the doors to the loft opened up wide, walking in, Peter Hale. Bex immediately became tense.

"Boys, princess." She threw a glare his way as he walked into the loft, like he owned the place. "FYI. This coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired , but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." He smirked at them.

"We don't like you." Derek said dead serious as he slammed the book closed and stood up from where he stood. Isaac stood a few feet in front of Bex. He couldn't let Peter hurt her again, he wouldn't. He didn't trust him especially with her. Peter couldn't help but notice how Derek seemed to be protective about Bex as well making sure that she stayed away from him.

"Now shut up and help us." He demanded, rather than asked. Peter shrugged.

"Fair enough." His claws came out by his side, as Isaac slowly sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

Derek saw the worried look on Bex's face and pulled her to the sofa. "Don't do anything. You could hurt him." He warned her for her own good. He knew that if she hurt him, that she would never forgive herself.

Peter walked up to wear Isaac was sitting on the chair. "Relax." He told him calmly though it was hard to be calm with Peter Hale about to dig his nails into the back of his neck. It made him very uncomfortable, actually. "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this again?" He asked glancing back at him nervously. His eyes locked on Bex as she tried to give him a reassuring nod, though she was just as anxious for this to be over as he was.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that require quite a bit of practice. One slip and you could paralyze someone..or kill them." Red light might as well as have just flared up above Bex's head as she had a panicked expression on her face. Killed? Paralyzed was bad enough, but Derek though this was good idea?"

"You-you've had a lot of practice though right?"

He grinned. "Well, I've never paralyzed anyone."

"Wait does that mean you..." Suddenly, the worst pain he ever felt went down the back of his neck and spine. Peter kept him in place, as both of their eyes changed. Bex felt the need to jump up, but instead gripped onto the closest thing to her, which was Derek's hand. He winced at her strong grip, but let her knowing that it was this or having her stop Peter, which he was starting to think would be a good idea, due to how much pain his Beta was in.

Isaac yelled and both werwolves jumped up. "Wait, I see them." Peter said as he tried to focus on the images that were running through his head. He finally let go of Isaac and hit the table. Peter couldn't help but notice her hand in his nephew's before she quickly pulled away to be with Isaac. Bex kneeled by him as he touched the back of his neck.

"I'm okay." He told her as she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck. He sighed as he breathed her in, hugging her back, happy to have her in his arms once more. It seemed like it's been too long since they've really just been together without arguing.

"What'd you see?" All of them turned to Peter who was trying to make some sense of the images in his head.

He was panting. "Um, it was...it was confusing. I-images, vague shapes.

"But you saw something."

He looked stunned and surprised at what he had seen with his own eyes. "Isaac found them." He told his nephew.

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked

"I-I barely saw them, I mean, glimpses." It was all so disoriented for him and there were things he didn't think that he could've but he did, but it wasn't possible, but he did see the two betas, for sure. He looked at his nails.

"But you did see them?" The alpha demanded annoyed.

"Worse."

Realization dawned upon him. "Deucalion."

"He was talking to them, something about time running out." He confirmed.

Bex looked at Derek from where she sat with Isaac. "What does it mean?" She asked him worried. If the leader was anything like the Alpha her and Scott already encountered than Boyd and Erica's chance of survival were pretty slim.

"He's going to kill them." Derek sighed.

Peter shook his head, "No, no, no. no, no he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon, they'd both be dead." He corrected him trying to figure this out himself.

"The next full moon?" Bex turned to him.

He hesitated before nodding. "Tomorrow night."

xxxxx

Derek and Bex arrived at the school, luckily she just missed first period and would make it back in time for Finstock's class, which was by far the hardest. Scott had called her to tell her what Lydia and Allison possibly had found by a girl that talked to them. Derek was pretty unconvinced even though they just got there. "I don't see anything." He told them as he looked at both of the girl's arms.

"Look again." Scott asked him.

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" He asked the girls. His disdain for the Argent family wasn't a secret and that passed onto the daughter.

"It's the same on both sides, exactly the same." Scott told him, trying to get his attention, but he was too busy glaring at Allison, who returned the glare, unwavering. If looks could kill, they both would be dead. They both had reason to hate the other especially after Allison went slightly crazy last summer.

"It's nothing."

"Pareidolia." They all turned towards Lydia. If anyone would know than she would. "Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of Apophenia." She told them looking around as though they should all know a basic level of psychology that she knew. She sighed shaking her head at all of them,

"They're trying to help." Bex turned to him. She believed them, at least Lydia. She knew that Lydia wouldn't have gone along with this if she didn't think there was a possibility that Allison's hunch was in fact correct.

He looked at her in disbelief and then at the human girls. "These two? This one," He pointed at her best friend. "Who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." He said to Allison. She just glared at him.

"Okay, alright, come on." Stiles tried to run interference between the two tense hunter and werewolf in the room. "No one died, alright? Look, there may have been a little maiming, a little..."

"Mangling." Bex added smirking slightly at his poor attempt to calm everyone down.

Stiles nodded at her in agreement. "A little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." He smiled as though he was proud of himself and even Bex cracked a smile at that.

"My mother died." Allison said quietly. Bex tense at that. She still didn't know why Derek bit her mother, that she was trying to kill Scott. Scott glanced away awkwardly, not wanting to admit to her what she was trying to do to him that night.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me." Bex had to agree with him on that. She knew that the hunters had a code on what to do if one of their family members got bit, but she couldn't imagine having to kill someone so close to them, due to what they grew up believing. Allison, however, didn't seem to care about that or him.

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you."

"You want to help? Find something real." He told her firmly before moving to leave. Scott hurried over to try and convince him to listen to his ex-girlfriend.

Stiles breathed in sharply. "Awkward." He muttered to Bex.

"Tell me about it. Don't worry. He's being stubborn. He'll come around." Bex asked as she stood up, the bell ringing for class. The rest of them copied her and Stiles and her were the first ones out while Scott was still talking to Allison. "They should really just kiss and make up already."

"Well, she's the one who wanted space and wanted to take time apart. You know Scott would jump for a chance to be with her again." Stiles shrugged on his back pack. "What about you and Isaac, anyways?"

She sighed leaning against the locker. "Who knows. It seems like you're the only one of us actually making an improvement, but you were going to lose it in a wine cellar? Really, Stiles?" She asked. She couldn't believe that it'd be with Heather of all people. She wasn't exactly her favorite person, but she kept it to herself, due to her close friendship with her best friend.

"Well it's not like I'm going to be with the girl of my dreams any time soon, Bex. I might as well just get it over with now." He sighed glancing over at her.

"Yeah, but Stiles, in a wine cellar? You deserve better than that. Even if you don't want it to be all romantic and planned out to the T, it should at least be something special, with someone you care about." She smiled at him. He swear he felt his heart skip a beat after what she said.

"Finally, hurry up before we're late." Bex told Scott as he came out.

They followed behind her as Stiles sighed longing looking after her. "So much for moving on." Scott patted him sympathetically on the back as they moved to catch up with their friend.

"Okay so what would a pack of Alpha's want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked the two werewolves as Bex slowed down slightly so they could catch up to her.

"I'm not sure it's them they want." Scott answered.

"What, you mean Derek? You think they want him for their pack?" Bex asked him as confused as Stiles was.

"Like recruiting?" Stiles asked them. This alpha pack seemed strong, it didn't make sense why they would want yet another alpha. Both her and Scott suddenly stopped and turned around. It was those twins that Lydia had been ogling. They seemed to have something about them that she couldn't put her finger on just yet. It was weird. Scott seemed to have sensed it too. "Hey, guys. You coming?"

She nodded and walked with him and Scott into the Economics class. She sat in front of Stiles and next to Danny. He immediately handed her a pencil. She looked confused as she rummaged through her bag looking for the writing tool before taking it from his grinning face. "Shut up." She muttered. He must've realized what a hurry she would be in since they'd both would be practically running out the door.

Luckily, they were just on time, because as soon as they sat down Finstock came in and slammed down a book. "The stock market is based on two principals, what are they?" He asked them. Scott raised his hand. "Yes McCall, you can go to the bathroom." Bex smirked looking down. "Anyone else?"

"Uh, no Coach, I know the answer." Scott said meekly. The coach started laughing loudly at that, like Scott would actually willingly want to answer that question. He stopped as he suddenly realized that he was serious.

"Oh, you're serious."

"Yes, Risk and Reward." He answered him correctly. Finstock looked blown away by the correct answer that came from his slacker student.

"Who are you? And what have you done to McCall?" He asked Scott and he chuckled shaking a finger at him. "Don't answer that. I like you better...I like you better." Scott smiled proud of himself, for once. He stood up straight. "Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter."

Stiles went through his pockets looking for a quarter. "Yeah." But as he pulled out the coin, something else went flying through the air. Stiles looked mortified as the XXL condom fell right in the middle of the aisle, and all the kids turned to look at it. Scott looked like he was trying not to laugh and Bex was trying to stop.

"Stilinski, I think you, uh, dropped this and congratulations." He was stumbling for something to say, but Finstock already looked away with the coin in his hand. "Risk and Reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward. Okay watch Coach." He put his mug on the floor and went about 20 feet away. He blew on the coin, kneeling down before bouncing it off the tile into the cup. Everyone began clapping. "Huh? Huh? That's how you do it!"

He tossed the coin to Danny. "Okay, Danny. Risk, Reward." He challenged.

"What's the reward?" He shrugged.

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow."

Danny leaned up a little. "Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it." He reminded him. Finstock just shook his head at one of his star athletes that had so much potential.

"Danny, you know, I really expect more out of you at this point." He took away the coin. "Really." He rolled his eyes as he moved past him. "McCall. Risk, Reward." He sat the coin down on his desk. "The risk: If you don't put that quarter in the mug you have to take the pop, the-the quiz and! And, you have to write an essay. Risk, more work." He made a fist. "Reward." He blew his hand open. "No work at all. Or you choose not to play."

"But isn't this just chance?"

"No, you know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience. All factors affecting the outcome. So what's it going to be McCall?" He asked his student. Even if he was kind of goofy, he was a good teacher and he knew what he was doing. "More work, no work, or choose not to play?"

Scott seemed to be weighing the chance in his head as he looked at the quarter. "No play. Okay! Who's next? Who wants the quarter?" He asked his raised the quarter up. Stiles looked around before tapping his hands on his books standing up. "There you go! There's a gamblin man! Come on! Step Step up! Alright, Stilinski!" He clapped his hands as Stiles set up his stance.

Everyone looked up except for Stiles as the door opened revealing his father and and another deputy that was with him."Stiles."

"Yeah coach I got it."

"Stiles." He stood up straight as he realized that it was his father calling him. He glanced over at Bex and Scott, worried. By the look on the Sheriff's face and Stiles heart racing faster, they both knew that this wasn't going to be good.


End file.
